Orange Sun & Chappy White
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Final Chapter... Happy Valentine's all   :D
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

Haaiiii, Minna-sannn ~ *SKSD dilempar galon sama yg baca =))

Iseng2 Aku masukin cerita2ku yang baru aja kepikiran pas lagi nulis After That The Red Bond

Maap yah, kyknya aku terkena penyakit stuck sama After That... *Digolok =))

Aku bikin cerita ini sama sekali ga ada hubungan sama ceritanya Bleach.

Paling cmn numpang minjem Pairing tercinta, IchiRuki, sama minjem nama2 char yang lain... *Sujud2 ma Akang Kubo

Oh iya, all, mau tanya dong disini ada ga sih perkumpulan IchiRuki? Kalo ada mau dong Join... *puppy eyes. Soalnya aku ga pernah ketemu orang2 yang senasib sepenanggungan sepertiku. Paling tidak aku bisa ngeshare semua FFku dengan damai, senang sentausa *Hiperbola.

Oh iya, sebenarnya aku kurang bisa bikin cerita Humor gitu. kebanyakan suasana pasti serius (Kalo ada yg udah baca FFku sebelumnya)

So guys *Mulai sok kenal, Aku butuh banget kritik dan saran dari kalian. Itu sangat membantu sekali untuk meningkat kreatifitas ku untuk menulis (Betul, kemampuan menulisku memang sangat sangat sangat payah sekali. Cepat mudah terkena penyakit Stuck) T_T

Nah, Sekali Lagi Perlu Diingatkan. Yang buat Bleach itu Akang Kubo Tite, bukan Searaki Icchy. ^^a

Enjoy My Story... Need Review.

Sankyuuu ~ ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1 = Prelude ~ Black Sun & White Moon ~

"Mau jadi pacarku, Ichigo?" Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam pendeknya dipadu dengan mata berwarna violet itu. Berbicara dengan lantang di depan cowok berambut orange tersebut. Gadis itu… Kuchiki Rukia. Ucapannya dengan sukses membuat Ichigo mati kutu tidak bergerak.

"Hey! Jangan bercanda denganku, Rukia!" Decak Ichigo sebal. Merasa dirinya dikerjai oleh Rukia. Gadis itu malah tersenyum nakal. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menutup mulut Ichigo dengan jari kecilnya.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? Dasar bodoh…" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Ichigo.

"Yakin?" Tanya Ichigo meyakinkan.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

"Tumben sekali…" Ichigo mengacak rambut orangenya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja, di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat kelas, Rukia memanggilnya. Seperti biasa, mereka memang menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua di atap sekolah. Biasanya berbincang-bincang dari hal yang penting sampai hal yang tidak penting sekalipun. Dan kali ini Rukia sedang menawarkan Ichigo untuk menjadi pacarnya. Pacar? Mungkin kata-kata itu hanya akan diucapkan sekali oleh Rukia.

"So? Mau jadi pacarku?" Rukia mengulangi perkataannya.

"Jujur saja, aku lebih senang dengan hubungan kita yang sekarang." Ucap Ichigo.

"Yayaya…" Rukia mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti. Hubungan mereka memang seperti ini. Hubungan rumit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bahkan oleh diri mereka sendiri. Teman? Sepertinya bukan. Sahabat? Dibilang sahabat juga, rasanya terlalu mesra. Pacar? Tidak juga… mereka sama-sama tidak menyukai status tersebut. Jadi? Hubungan antara Ichigo dan Rukia itu disebut dengan apa?

"Jujur saja, kadang aku merasa lelah dengan hubungan tanpa status seperti ini." Rukia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi yah, kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak keberatan dengan keadaan yang sekarang." Sambungnya.

Di renggangkan tubuh mungilnya, sambil menikmati hembusan sepoi angin, membelai rambut hitam Rukia pelan. Memperlihatkan bagian lehernya yang mungil. Bagi Ichigo, Entah kenapa setiap kali dia menatap punggung Rukia, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Hey! Memangnya ada apa dengan punggung Rukia?

Kalau dilihat lebih teliti, Rukia ini tidak sefeminin Inoue Orihime, teman sekelas mereka berdua. Dan juga tidak sesexy Matsumoto Rangiku, sang senior di SMA Ichigo dan Rukia.

Tubuhnya begitu mungil, segitu mungilnya sampai-sampai bisa Ichigo angkat dengan satu tangan. Sebegitu kecil dan ringannya, Ichigo menyebut Rukia sebagai 'Kuso Chibi' atau dalam bahasa Indonesia, Si kecil sialan =))

Dengan tubuh mungilnya, dan juga sifatnya yang lebih mirip laki-laki itu, juga tutur bahasanya yang Rukia pakai. Malah membuatnya pantas mempunyai bentuk tubuh seperti itu.

Ya… tetap saja… setomboy-tomboy seorang wanita, tetap saja akan memperlihatkan sosok kewanitaannya. Sisi lembut yang terdapat dalam setiap wanita, Rukia juga mempunyainya. Walaupun tidak sering terlihat. Karena itulah, Ichigo tetap saja memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita. Yang keras kepala tentunya…

Ichigo menghampiri sang Chibi dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa aba-aba, tanpa persiapan. Rukia tidak melawan, malah menerima dan membalas kecupan Ichigo dengan lembut.

Rukia melepaskan ciuman Ichigo, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga si kepala jeruk, "Jangan menciumku seperti itu. Kalau keterusan gawat, lho." Rukia terkikik pelan. Ichigo hanya mendengus pelan, sedikit tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lanjutannya dikamarmu saja." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya. Wow! Seperti menantang Ichigo untuk masuk dalam ronde 2. Lalu berlalu dari atap sekolah memasuki ruangan kelas diikuti oleh Ichigo.

Jam istirahat pun sudah selesai…

xXxXx

* * *

Flashback = Ichigo POV =

Hari itu, aku bertemu dengannya, seorang gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanku. Entah apa yang dia lihat, dalam keadaan basah kunyub oleh hujan yang mengalir deras. Hujan yang kubenci… Ya! Aku sangat membenci hujan! Membuatku teringat akan kematian Ibu. Namun, hujanlah yang mempertemukanku dengannya… Rukia…

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kalau dibilang terpesona, aku memang sedikit terpesona oleh matanya. Warna violet yang menyala terang dimalam hari itu begitu indah. Membuat diriku terlupa seharusnya aku bertanya tentang keberadaannya disini.

"Ngg… Sedang apa kau diam disitu?"Akhirnya aku bertanya juga. Gadis itu masih terdiam, tidak memjawab kata-kataku, namun tatapan matanya seolah-olah menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu.""Apa ada masalah?" Tidak ada satu pun ekspresi yang tersirat oleh gadis itu. Derasnya hujan sedikit membuyarkan wajahnya. Yang paling kuingat adalah warna matanya. Ya! Matanya dengan sukses membuatku terpana.

"Sama sekali tidak." Aku menjawab singkat. Saat itu lumayan malas berdebat. Kulangkahkan kakiku maju ke depan. Aku mulai melangkah melintasinya. Saatnya untuk pulang kerumah, apalagi waktu mulai menunjukkan jam 7 kurang 5 menit. Telat semenit saja bisa-bisa si Kuso Oyaji itu akan menghajarku.

Rukia… yang saat itu tidak kuketahui namanya, terus mengawasi langkahku. Dan tanpa kusadari pula, kehadirannya menghilang dibelakangku…

xXxXx

"KAU TELAT, ICHIGO!" Seperti biasa, Kurosaki Isshin, Ayahku.

"Hey! Aku tidak telat! Jam 7 pas!" Aku membela diri. Kutunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kiriku. Aku datang tepat waktu!

"Jangan banyak alasan! Jam dirumah sudah lewat 5 menit!" Kuso Oyaji ini tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku hanya mengikuti jam tanganku! Masa bodoh dengan jam dirumah!"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan! Hari ini kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam!"

Seperti biasa, setiap aku pulang sekolah pasti keadaannya selalu seperti ini, aku pasti akan beradu badan dengan Ayah. Yuzu dan Karin, adik perempuan kembarku, pasti akan menonton dengan kami sambil tetap menyantap makan malam dengan tenang. Layaknya tontonan film laga setiap harinya.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau mandi saja!" Dengan cepat kakiku mencapai kamar mandi. Lebih baik berendam air panas di saat cuaca hujan begini.

Selesai mandi…

Kurebahkan badanku dikasur. Rasanya hari ini lelah sekali, seharian hujan membuat moodku terkadang tidak menentu. Handuk kecil yang kupakai untuk mengeringkan rambut orangeku kubiarkan menutupi setengah mukaku. Lampu kamar sengaja tidak kunyalakan karena kupikir sehabis mandi aku akan langsung tidur saja.

Greekk… Terdengar suara seperti jendela yang dibuka pelan. Aku masih tidak menyadarinya, sampai... Aku merasa disebelahku ada seseorang yang duduk terdiam disampingku.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Sontak aku langsung turun dari kasur. Mukaku mengeluarkan raut kaget luar biasa. Di atas kasurku, muncul seorang gadis mungil dengan mata violetnya yang menyala dengan indahnya dalam kegelapan. Dia kan…?

"Kau kan? Yang Barusan…" Aku ingat! Dia adalah gadis yang kutemui di bawah guyuran hujan. Selurus badannya basah kunyub dan sekarang dia sedang duduk dikasurku.

"Hey! Cepat berdiri dari sana!" Ucapku geram. Gadis itu membasahi kasurku. Secara refleks ku keringkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu dengan handuk yang baru saja kupakai.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?" Aku mulai bertanya. Gadis itu masih saja tidak menjawab.

"Katakan sesuatu, Chibi!" Ku acak-acak rambutnya yang basah. Akhirnya muncul sedikit reaksi.

Gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya, "Rukia…"

"He?"

"Chibi dewa nai, Rukia da…" Gadis yang bermana Rukia itu menatapku. Dia menatapku dari bawah sampai atas, seperti sedang menilaiku. Memangnya ada apa dengan badanku?

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Aku mulai risih dilihat terus-menerus seperti itu. Gadis ini? Kok dia sama sekali tidak berekspresi, yah? Ini membuatku penasaran tentang dirinya.

"Terserah aku, kan?" Ucap Rukia ketus, "Mikan atama…" Hah? Mikan atama? Maksudnya rambutku?

"Mikan atama janee, Kurosaki Ichigo da!"

"Strawberry jeruk." Sesaat aku melihat senyum manis yang tersirat tipis diwajah Rukia. Begitu singkatnya, tidak bisa dihitung dalam hitungan detik. Namun, aku melihatnya, senyuman pelan itu mampu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Ichigo! Jangan panggil aku strawberry!" Bisa juga aku salah tingkah. Aku sedikit malu kepada diriku sendiri…

"Ahahahaha!" Rukia tertawa. Tertawanya begitu lepas. Muncul juga senyuman sinisnya. Dia sedang meledekku. Sialan…!

Ichigo – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

~Continued ~

* * *

Ahahahahahaha... *ketawa geje.

Entah kenapa, aku naksir banget sama perumpamaannya IchiRuki, Black Sun & White Moon. OMG! *guling2 histeris... xD~

Gimana minna-san? *kasih muka paling innocent =))

Aku sangat butuh sekali kritik dan saran dari kalian. Apa aja, mau baik, mau jelek, Icchy terima dengan senang hati.

Review Onegaishimasu ~ *Bungkuk ~ :)


	2. Chapter 2 It's Our Secret

Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai, Mina-saaaaannn~! *pake toa

Icchy seneng banget cerita ini dapet sambutan yang ruaaarrr biasaaa *Lebay =)) Dari kalian semua~ xD~

Disini Icchy bikin char Ichigo sama Rukia sedikit beda. Disini aku bikin IchiRuki sedikit rada 'bejad' *Digebukin Fans IchiRuki =))

Banyak hal yang sengaja ga aku ceritain, jadi kesannya masih misteris gitu. Hehehe... Maafkan yah...

Kyknya aku emang ga berbakat bikin humor, deh. *Guling2 =))

Jadi mesti edit genre lagi2. Huahahahaha~! *cuekzz ~

Oh iya, Untuk chapter ini Icchy terinspirasi dari Lagu 2PM yg Judulnya Tik Tok. Mungkin kalian pernah denger? Soalnya keadaan IchiRuki yg sekarang ada diceritaku itu

persis seperti arti lagu ini, makanya aku pakai artinya jg.

Kalo kalian merasa ada liriknya yg ga nyambung sama ceritanya, mohon dimaafkan. Icchy asal pilih soalnya *kluk ~

Anyway, Icchy ga akan bosan bilang, Yg punya Bleach itu Akang Kubo Tite, bukan Searaki Icchy.

Kalian Ga Mau kan IchiRuki jadi Hancur gara2 sayaaa... *Dipasung Akang Kubo :X

Enjoy My Story ~ Jgn Lupa di Review yah~ ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2 = Tik Tok – It's Our Secret –

**_I knew from the beginning_**  
**_ There was something about you_**  
**_ In that gaze you stared at me with_**

Denting jam dikamar Ichigo berdetak perlahan. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ichigo merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur kesayangannya. Kedua tangannya dilipat diatas badannya, seperti sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Ya, seseorang…

Greekkk… Jendela kamar Ichigo terbuka. Rukia pun tiba disana, tanpa menyadari bahwa kakinya menginjak perut Ichigo, "Huekkk!" muka Ichigo langsung pucat pasi.

"Sedang apa kau disitu, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Ichigo terbatuk-batuk. Dan langsung melotot kearah Rukia.

"Kenapa, sih?" Tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Setidaknya perhatikan langkah kakimu, Midget!" Seru Ichigo geram. Masih mengelus perutnya yang terinjak. Alis Rukia mengkerut, "Siapa suruh kau tiduran?"

"Mau lihat atau tidak itu terserah aku,kan? Dasar jeruk bodoh!"

Doeng! Ichigo membeku. Dia kalah berdebat dengan Rukia. Si mungil di depannya ini memang tidak pernah mau mengalah. Jika sudah begini, Ichigo hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, "Sial…"

"Mengaku kalah sajalah. Mukamu jelek sekali kalau lagi cemberut, tahu!" Seru Rukia sambil masuk kedalam lemari Ichigo.

Yap! Sejak hari pertemuan Ichigo dengan Rukia, gadis itu mulai tinggal di lemari Ichigo. Ruangan yang sempit namun pas untuk ukuran tubuh Rukia. Setiap malam Rukia akan datang kesana, selalu seperti itu. Sejak hari itu… Hari dimana mereka berdua bertemu dibawah guyuran hujan.

xXxXx

* * *

FlashBack – Ichgo P.O.V –

**_It's our secret_**  
**_ It's taking control of me..._**

"Salam kenal, partner." Hah? Apa maksud si cebol ini?

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menghuni lemarimu." Sambung gadis itu, Rukia, lagi. Hah? Menghuni? Nggg… Ngg… Ku kerutkan keningku sedalam mungkin, aku mencoba menelaah kembali maksud perkataannya. Menghuni? Sama saja artinya dengan tinggal. Tinggal di lemari? Bearti…?

"APA!" Oke, memang terlalu berlebihan. Namun apa daya, itulah reaksi yang ku keluarkan. Aku terpana tidak percaya. Si cebol ini sudah hilang akal sehat, yah?

"Berisik kau, jeruk! Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Sekarang malah gantian Rukia teriak-teriak. Memang sih saat itu, waktu sudah tepat jam 11 malam.

"Oh iya…"Aku menggaruk rambut orangeku. Tunggu dulu? Kenapa aku mengiyakan perkataan si chibi ini, yah? Oii! Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam lemariku tanpa basa-basi. Mau apa dia?

"Hey, midget! Cepat keluar dari sana!" Ku buka dengan paksa pintu geret lemariku. Dan terjadi aksi saling tarik-menarik antara aku dengan Rukia.

"Berisik kau, Jeruk! Jangan ganggu orang tidur!"

"Heh! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Siapa kau! Dan kenapa seenaknya tidur di lemariku!"

"Diam! Terserah aku mau tidur dimana saja! Lepaskan tanganmu dari sini!" Bletak!

Ta, tanganku! Kakinya menghimpit tanganku dengan pintu lemari. Hasilnya? Tangan kananku terjepit dengan sukses. Refleks membuat badanku mendarat mulus ke lantai. Sialan! Ada apa dengan si chibi ini?

Ah, sudahlah! Percuma saja aku mencoba mengusirnya hari ini. Sedikit pun dia tidak akan bergeming dari dalam sana. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur saja, semoga saja ini hanya mimpi…

xXxXx

* * *

_Keesokan harinya…_

Jam weker kamarku tepat menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Dengan malas ku buka kedua mataku dengan paksa. Jika tidak cepat bangun, aku akan terlambat ke sekolah. Oh iya, sebelum itu…

Dengan perasaan ragu, aku mencoba untuk buka lemari. Mungkinkah ada Rukia? Benarkan ada seorang gadis yang tidur di lemariku?

Greekkk… Ku geser pintu lemariku pelan, yang terlihat hanyalah… Kasur-kasur yang memang kutaruh disana. Tidak ada jejak atau pun tanda-tanda ditempati orang. Kalau begitu, jadi kemarin itu cuma mimpi? Untuk ukuran mimpi juga masih terasa nyata. Aaaaa! Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut orangeku sekeras mungkin. Karena tidak menemukan jawabannya, lebih baik aku lanjutkan di sekolah saja, mungkin saja dengan itu aku dapat petunjuk…

xXxXx

* * *

_**We greet each other awkwardly in front of people**_  
_** But when we turn away, I'm the one who knows you best...**_

_Ruangan Kelas…_

Aku melamun sambil memandangi arah luar sekolah. Bangku pojok dekat jendela sangat cocok untuk mengganti suasana bosan di sekolah. Bukannya tidak suka dengan pelajaran, hanya saja aku lebih suka duduk di dekat jendela, bisa menghirup udara segar. Ya segar…

"Yo! I-CHI-GO!" Mizuhiro, teman sekelasku, menyambutku dengan tidak normal.

"Yo…" Dengan malas aku membalas.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya ada murid baru pindah ke kelas kita, lho." Jelas Asano, yang juga teman sekelasku, memberikan informasi. Aku tidak begitu tertarik tentang hal itu.

Kita singkat saja saat-saat aku berada di kelas. Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Sensei pun memperkenalkan murid baru yang diceritakan Asano. Dan ternyata…?

"Kuchiki Rukia desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasuu." APA?

"Te, temee wa, Kinou no?" Sontak sampai bangkit dari tempat duduk. Aku begitu kaget, itu Rukia! Hey! Dia yang kemarin malam!

"Kau kenal dengan murid pindahan, Ichigo?" Bisik Mizuhiro dibelakang. Shock juga.

"Yaya… Cepat kembali duduk, Kurosaki." Perintah Sensei sambil memberikan senyuman mautnya. Membuatku merinding, "Ma, maaf…"

Murid pindahan, Rukia, menghampiri tempat duduk kosong di sebelahku. Lalu berbisik pelan, "Salam kenal, Kurosaki-kun~" Huek! Entah aksen apa yang dia pakai. Membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Sialan! Sepertinya aku dipermainkan!

xXxXx

* * *

Atap Sekolah… Jam Istirahat…

Rasanya cepat sekali waktu berlalu, yah? Tanpa terasa langkah kakiku tiba di atap sekolah. Tempat nongkrong terfavoritku di sekolah.

"So? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Ku tanyakan sekali lagi kepadanya, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis ini tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku, malah sibuk dengan jus kotaknya.

"Jangan cuekin aku, Kuso Chibi!" Kesal juga lama-lama.

Rukia masih tidak membalas, namun pandangan matanya teralihkan ke arahku. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat diriku. Kembali mengamatiku dari bawah sampai atas. Errr… Sekali lagi, aku merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau ini gampang sekali emosi yah, Kepala Jeruk?"

"Siapa pun yang melihat tampangmu juga akan emosi, tahu!"

"Memangnya wajahku kenapa?" Grrr! Sok polos lagi!

"Aaaaa… Sudahlah!" Aku malas berdebat dengannya. Cuma tetap saja penasaran dengan yang kemarin, "Kenapa kemarin kau tidur di lemariku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Aku tidak kenal kau! Itu masalahnya!

"Kenapa?" Lah? Masih tanya lagi?

"Aku ini tidak kenal kau! Lagian kalau ketahuan keluargaku bisa gawat!" Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku malu mengatakan hal itu. Alasan yang polos sekali.

"Hahaha… Si kepala jeruk ini masih anak-anak ternyata." Rukia menyindirku.

"Errrr…" Oke. Aku kalah. "Terserah kaulah!"

Rukia malah semakin tertawa, "Coba dari kemarin saja bilang begitu."

"Diam kau! Dasar chibi!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan mulai lagi. Ku-ro-sa-ki-Kunnnnn~" ARGG!

"Pertama, hentikan gaya bicaramu! Bikin merinding tahu!"

Hembusan angin yang berlalu di antara kami berdua, entah kenapa membuat badanku seperti melayang ke arah Rukia. Ah, tidak! Tangan kecilnya yang menarik tubuhku mendekatinya. Heee? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel dibibirku. Ini…? Bibir Rukia?

Huaaaa! Rukia tiba-tiba menciumku! Apa ini? Apa ini? Aku merasakan tubuhku bergejolak! Ini first kiss-ku! Aaaaaaaa…!

"Kenapa mukamu memerah begitu, I-chi-go?" Rukia melepaskan bibirnya. Akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksiku, "Huahahahahaha!"

"GRRRR! JANGAN BERCANDA, KUSO CHIBI YAROUU!" Emosiku meledak juga. Kulihat Rukia semakin tertawa, dan langsung kabur sebelum aku selesai memakinya. Sialan! Kenapa sejak bertemu dengannya, kehidupanku berubah jadi aneh begini, sih?

_**Nobody knows**_  
_** How I want you like this everyday**_  
_** Every time I embrace you behind the stage**_  
_** My heart bursts**_

FlashBack – Ichigo P.O.V – End

xXxXx

~~Te Be Ceh~~

* * *

Ohok! Ohok! Ohok! *batuk2 plus ngetik merem2. gara2 napsu pengen nulis kelanjutannya=))

Oh iya, maap banget baru nambah sedikit. Lg ga kepikiran ide... Hahaha..

Oh iya, kayaknya kebanyakan flashback ya? Icchy sengaja buat kyk pas normal POV sama Flashback versi Ichigo. Soalnya kalo ga gitu kalian tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu kan? *Dikemplang :')

Anyway, Icchy mau ngebalas review dari kalian semua :") Makasih banyak atas review kalian semua... *Sujud syukur ,

* * *

Aizawa Ayumu :

Hehehe... Aku juga sempet mikir, ini White Chappy apa Chappy White... ^^a cmn entah kenapa Chappy White lebih enak didengarnya *Dikuping mu doang oeee! Yg lain ga! =))

Oh ya, aku udah join grupnya. Hehehe... :) Boleh juga ikutan... Ya... Mohon Bantuannya xD~

Met kenal ^_^

* * *

choCo purPLe :

Wkwkwkwkw! Icchy udah sadar banget pas pertama kali bikin, ini sama sekali ga ada humornya! *guling2 =))

Kyknya emang kudu mesti diganti genre, takut yg baca pada kecewa ga ada lucu2 sama sekali =))

Maafkan, maklum tidak berbakat buat komedi. Anyway, makasih reviewnya

Jgn Lupa baca lanjutannya, yah? *Promosi :P

* * *

greengroophy :

Makasih reviewnya *guling2 terharu ~ :')

Hehehehe... IchiRuki disini emang GENIT, kok~ *Ditendang IchiRuki sampe Pluto =)) =))

Hehehe... ini sudah diupdate. Review again onegaishimasu :D

Met kenal juga yah ~ ^_^

* * *

So-chand cii Mio imutZ :

Rukia bisa ada dikamar Ichigo? Kan masuk lewat jendela... *gimana caranya? =))

Hehehe... sudah aku jelaskan. jendela kamar Ichigo kan ga pernah di bisa dimasukin sama siapa saja, apalagi Rukia *digebok =))

Anyway, review yg barunya jg yah, Makasih~ ^_^

* * *

Yuuna Hihara :

Seperti pertanyaan diatas? Rukia masuk lewat jendela, sayank~ Wah ketauan bakat Rukia maling *Ditebas sama sode no shirayuki ma Rukia =))

Aku disini ga ngikutin cerita bleach, ini murni cerita bikinanku sendiri. (Seperti yg sudah dijelaskan pertamanya) Hehehehe... Jadi ga ada yg namanya Shinigami, Soul Society, Hollow, Arrancar, Dll... Paling cmn nama charnya doang yang Icchy pinjem... Kehidupan siswa biasa... Hehehe... :)

Iya neh, Ichigo asal main cium aja. Cium authornya aja sini *Kena Getsuga tenshou & Hakuren ma IchiRuki xD~

Ini sudah diupdate, silakan dibaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya yah~

Met kenal ^_^

* * *

Ichi Nightray :

Hehehe... Makasih~ Ini sudah di update... Jgn Lupa Direview lagi yah :D

Met kenal ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Truly, Madly, Deeply

Konbanwaaa~! Icchy Here! *pake Toa xD~

Eh jarang2 dong Icchy selesain 1 chapter secara kilat ~ *Masih pendek oe! ,

Lanjuttt, Icchy mau berterima kasih sama savage garden dan owl city untuk lagunya yang bisa membuatku terinpirasi... Hehehehe... Ada liriknya

Yang Icchy pakai, kalian tau lagunya? Hehehe... Ga nyambung? Mohon dimaafkan *kluk ~

Back To Cerita : Disini Icchy bikin flashback versi Rukia. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai kebuka deh siapa itu Rukia*JENG JENG JENG ~ walaupun kyknya kalian semua udah pd bisa nebak ^^a. Apakah ada perbedaan antara versi Ichigo sama Rukia ga? Icchy harap ada perbedaannya, yah... ^^a

terus juga alasan kenapa Ichigo ga mau terima penembakan Rukia. Plus kenapa Ichigo yg dulu sama Ichigo yang skrng berubah. Huahahahaha *Stress

Anyway, makasih yg udah baca n kasih review buat story ini *author senyum2 mesem pas baca review kalian =))

dan kalian sudah pd tahu kan, Yang punya Bleach itu Akang Kubo Taito, Bukan Searaki Icchy ^^a

Enjoy my story n jgn lupa Review ~ ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3 = Truly, Madly, Deeply

_**~ Truly ~**_

Ruangan kelas disore hari. Jam pelajaran sudah lama selesai, namun hanya satu orang yang masih tenang duduk di bangkunya. Dia... Kuchiki Rukia. Entah apa yang sedang dia kerjakan, digoreskannya tinta ke bukunya. Seperti sedang mencatat sesuatu...

Hari ini Ichigo tidak terlihat bersamanya. Setidaknya saat sedang berada disekolah, hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh semua teman mereka. Baik Mizuhinom Asano, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, dan yang lainnya.

Rukia bersikap layaknya seorang gadis dengan aksen yang menurut Ichigo aneh. Sedangkan Ichigo bersikap seperti tidak terlalu dekat dengan Rukia. Itulah hubungan mereka di sekolah. Sikap mereka yang biasa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka berdua memiliki suatu hubungan rumit. Bahkan mereka sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

Rukia merasa ada getaran di dalam tasnya, dering HPnya berbunyi. Rukia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ya?"

Ekspresi muka Rukia sedikit terkejut. Seseorang yang tengah menelponnya entah kenapa membuatnya berubah sikap.

"Wakarimashita..." Rukia mengakhiri panggilan. Raut mukanya pun perlahan berubah... Wajah yang biasa bersikap sinis sambil mengerjain Ichigo itu kian berubah menjadi sedih. Entah apa yang terjadi, Rukia langsung bergegas keluar sekolah.

xXxXx

* * *

"Okaerinasai, Rukia-sama." Kepala pelayan keluar Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, menyambut kedatangan Rukia. Ya! Tanpa diketahui oleh Ichigo, Rukia sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga ternama Kuchiki. Rukia dibesarkan secara mewah oleh keluarganya. Harta, Kekuasan, Martabat, Kemewahan, semuanya didapatkan dengan sangat mudah olehnya. Namun baginya, semua yang diperolehnya ini hanyalah kebahagiaan semu... Setidaknya bagi Rukia, yang dia inginkan bukanlah kepuasaan sesaat...

"Nii-sama wa?" Tanya Rukia langsung to the point. Wajahnya sontak berubah menjadi dingin.

"Beliau berada diruang kerjanya, Rukia-sama." Jawab sang kepala pelayan.

Tanpa basa-basi Rukia bergegas menuju ruangan yang dituju untuk bertemu dengan Nii-sama, panggilan untuk sang Kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tok! Tok! Dua ketukan cukup terdengar di telinga Byakuya. Rukia membuka pintu tersebut, "Permisi..." Sebelum masuk, tidak lupa Rukia membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat untuk Kakaknya. Sebuah tradisi yang sudah ada turun terumun di keluar Kuchiki.

"Masuklah." Byakuya menyuruh singkat. Wajah tidak ekspresi sangat mirip dengan Rukia.

"Ada perlu apa denganku, Byakuya-niisama?" Tanya Rukia langsung ke tujuannya datang. Dia tidak suka basa-basi, apalagi dengan kakaknya.

Byakuya terlihat sibuk menatap dokumen-dokumen yang daritadi terus dia kerjakan. Tidak ada satupun mata yang teralihkan menatap Rukia. Namun mulutnya berbicara dengan Rukia, "Bagaimana keadaan sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memilih sekolah swasta." Jelas Byakuya. Masih tidak menatap Rukia.

Rukia seharusnya masuk ke SMA terkenal yang hanya menampung murid-murid keluarga kaya. Namun dirinya menolak dan akhirnya memilih masuk ke SMA Karakura. Gadis itu tidak suka bergaul dengan orang-orang yang berada di lingkungan sama dengannya.

"Aku lebih suka disana. Suasananya nyaman."

"Menurutmu, disana lebih menyenangkan daripada disini?" Seketika itu pula Byakuya menatap dingin Rukia. Gadis itu tahu maksud kata-kata Kakaknya. Namun tidak ada satu pun kata-kata yang bisa diucapkannya. Ukh! Dia tidak begitu suka dengan aura di ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu." Tepis Rukia, "Hanya saja... Aku merasa lelah..."

Byakuya terdiam lalu menghela nafas pelan, "Sesukamu sajalah."

"Nii-sama?"

"Hanya saja, jangan sampai berbuat sesuatu yang bisa mencemarkan nama keluarga kita. Ingat itu." Saran Byakuya yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, "Kau boleh keluar."

Rukia terdiam sejenak, lalu membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dari balik pintu. Sesaat sebelum berlalu, disenderkan badannya pelan di pintu. Raut mukanya memancarkan rasa kesal, hal yang jarang diperlihatkannya oleh Ichigo...

xXxXx

* * *

FlashBack - Rukia P.O.V -

**_~ Madly ~_**

Rasanya seperti dipenjara! Arrrrrgggg!

Ups? Jangan sampai aku yang seperti ini ketahuan oleh Ichigo! Kalau tidak, permainannya tidak akan seru lagi. Hahaha... Aku tertawa lihat diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa betah berada di dalam lemari si Kepala jeruk itu, yah? Padahal untuk luasnya sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan dengan ukuran kamarku yang asli. Rumah Ichigo tidak ada apa-apanya. Itu sih bisa disamakan dengan luas kamar mandiku saja!

Aku... Kuchiki Rukia, sang bangsawan imut ini, entah sejak kapan mulai menempati lemari kamar si kepala jeruk. Hahahaha... Begitu menyenangkan! Apalagi melihat sang pemilik kamar bermuka aneh bin ajaib. Melihatnya salah tingkah saja merupakan suatu kepuasaan tersendiri untukku.

Hahaha, jujur saja, aku tertarik dengannya. Sejak pertemuan kami dalam hujan, aku terus memikirkannya. Dia... Sang pemilik rambut orange dipadu dengan warna matanya yang coklat. Begitu pas dengan imagenya. Dia... Bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Melihatnya tingkahnya yang lucu itu justru membuatnya terlihat manis, apalagi pas dia marah-marah. Aku hanya bisa tertawa, tertawa, dan tertawa. Tanpa menyadari perasaannya kepadaku. Aku terus mengerjainya.

Akibatnya? Timbul perasaan yang aneh dari dalam Ichigo. Aku menyadarinya. Ah, tidak! Kami berdua menyadarinya! Timbul perasaan yang aneh dari kami. Entah sudah berapa lama yah aku bisa kenal dengan Ichigo? Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kami.

Hanya butuh waktu 2 bulan untuk bisa mencari alasanku menyukainya. Ya! Lambat laun aku semakin tertarik dengan Ichigo. Walau saat diawal dia bersikap dingin denganku. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku mulai bisa merasakan perbedaan sikapnya kepadaku. Sekarang sikapnya sedikit lebih jinak dibandingkan dulu. Terlihat sekali dia berubah, kalau dulu setiap kali aku mengatainya si kepala jeruk, otomatis dia pasti akan ngamuk luar biasa. Tapi sekarang? Sikapnya justru diluar duganku, Ichigo hanya sedikit adu debat, lalu mulai mengalah.

Tentu saja aku merasakan itu merupakan suatu keganjalan! Ada apa dengan Ichigo...?

"Hei, Ichigo! Hari ini tumben sekali kau tidak membalas?" Akhirnya, saat jam pelajaran istirahat di atap sekolah, kuputuskan untuk bertanya. Ichigo, yang waktu itu sedang memakan onigirinya, menoleh kearahku. Raut mukanya bertanya.

"Tumben sekali kau jadi pendiam. Lagi datang bulan, yah?" Aku mencoba meledeknya lagi. Tapi, tidak mempan sepertinya.

Ichigo menghabiskan onigirinya pelan, lalu, "Memangnya tidak boleh aku seperti ini?"

"Tidak!"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?" Ichigo terlihat tidak terima. Hahaha... Wajahnya itu lho...

"Aku... KU-CHI-KI RU-KI-A-SA-MA~!" Aku tahu persis kalau Ichigo sangat benci dengan aksen bicaraku yang seperti ini. Dan benar saja! Wajahnya langsung sweatdrops. Ah, aku tidak kuat! Rasanya mau ngakak melihat mukanya!

"HENTIKAN GAYA BICARAMU ITU! JIJIK!" Hooo... Ichgo terpancing sepertinya.

"JUSTRU LEBIH BAIK KAU NGACA DAN LIHAT TAMPANGMU SENDIRI!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku. Ah, memang gaya bahasaku kasar. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan aksen gadis-gadis pada umumnya.

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengacak rambut orangenya pelan. Semilir angin berhembus pelan, menggoyang baju seragam kami berdua. Suasana atap sekolah sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada murid selain kami yang berada disana. Memang enak untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami.

"Naa, Rukia..." Posisi Ichigo membelakangiku. Terlihat punggungnya bidang. Ternyata dia memang sedang aneh... Aku tidak membalas panggilan.

"Hey, Rukia. Kau dengar, kan?" Aku masih cuek.

"MIDGET! AKU TAHU KAU DENGAR! JANGAN PURA-PURA TULI KAU!" Tunggu sampai Ichigo ngamuk seperti ini baru aku menjawabnya.

"Makanya lihat ke arahku kalau mau ngomong." Balasku santai. Ichigo salah tingkah. Hahahaha... Lucu sekali.

"Naa, Rukia..." Ichigo kembali berbicara. Ichigo menatapku serius, hey? Kenapa dia? Jarang sekali dia seperti ini,

"Kenapa kau? Aneh, tahu!" Rada salah tingkah juga di tatap seperti itu.

Sing... Suasana mendadak berubah jadi hening. Hey! Ada aura apa di sekeliling kami? Kenapa tiba-tiba udaranya jadi dingin begini, sih? Angin yang berhembus pelan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah tornado kecil. Rambutku mengambang pelan... apalagi ditambah dengan Ichigo dengan sikap tidak biasanya.

"Mau jadi pacarku, Rukia?" Hah? Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Hah?" Giliran ku yang membatu.

"Mau jadi pacarku, Rukia?" Sekali lagi Ichigo mengulangi perkataannya.

"Mau bercanda juga ada batasnya, Kepala jeruk!" Lho? Kok? Aku yang jadi salah tingkah begini? Hey! Hentikan Memandangiku seperti itu! Tatapanmu menghanyutkan tahu! Oiii, Ichigo!

Ichigo tiba-tiba menyudutkan badanku yang kecil ke tembok samping pintu atap sekolah. Hey! Mau apa kau Jeruk! Jangan menatap mukaku seperti itu! Ya... tapi kepanikanku ini tidak satu pun terisat di wajahku. Hanya terkejut sedikit saja sih... Cuma tetep saja, tidak karuan begini...!

"Apa kau lihat aku sedang bercanda, hey Chibi?" Wajahnya perlahan mendekat. Hooo... Dia mulai berani rupanya. Mencium bibirku dengan lembut begini. Membuatku terhanyut juga...

"Wahai Kurosaki Ichigo, jangan dikira aku akan menjawab 'iya' untuk tawaranmu itu, yah?"

"Hah?" Ichigo menantapku bingung.

"Jujur saja, aku lebih suka hubungan kita yang seperti ini." Aku mendorong lembut tubuh Ichigo yang menimpaku. Kasih sedikit salah satu senyuman terbaikku. Kulihat wajahnya menatapku heran. Hahaha... Dasar Kepala jeruk Baka!

Kembali lagi kulihat Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengacak rambut orangenya, "Ya, sesukamu sajalah..." Jawab Ichigo mengalah.

"Yakin?" Kadang aku suka aneh pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku senang sekali menggoda cowok ini, yah? Melihat ekspresinya yang tidak diduga ini, bisa membuat hatiku berdebar. Hahaha... Berdebar begitu kencang, seakan memaksa diriku...

"Aku tidak suka memaksa." Jelas Ichigo, kembali membelakangiku, "Kita jalani saja apa yang kau mau, Rukia."

Hembusan angin perlahan sedikit demi sedikit terasa semakin hangat. Aku memandangi punggung Ichigo yang bidang. Begitu indah... Ah, ternyata memang, aku tidak bisa menepisnya! Aku tertarik dengan si Baka ini...

FlashBack - Rukia P.O.V - End

xXxXx

* * *

Normal Moment - Ichigo P.O.V -

**_~ Deeply ~_**

**Can't you see it baby? **  
**You don't have to close your eyes **  
**'Cos it's standing right before you. **  
**All that you need will surely come...**

"Sial!"

Aku bergumam kesal. Bisa-bisanya si cebol itu mengerjaiku! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia bersikap seenaknya seperti ini! Senang ya dia melihat aku seperti orang gila begini? Aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Padahal setiap tindakan yang dia lakukan satu pun sama sekali tidak ada yang menyenangkan! Kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila seperti ini. Padahal pertemuan kami berjalan begitu singkat. Begitu singkatnya, sampai diriku tidak menyadari, bahwa aku sudah mulai mencintainya...

Lebih baik aku membodohi diriku sendiri! Untuk apa aku ikut masuk ke dalam permainan yang dibuat Rukia? Kenapa aku kok mau saja seperti ini? Dasar BODOH kau Ichigo! Pantas saja dia selalu mengataimu, si Jeruk Bodoh!

Haaaahh... Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas. Malam ini, tidak ada tanda kehadiran Rukia datang. Suasana kamarku sepi seperti hari sebelum bertemu dengan Rukia. Tidak ada seseorang yang sedang tidur didalam lemariku saat ini.

Dasar Rukia bodoh! Apa maksud kata-katamu kemarin? Sedang menguji kesabaranku, yah? Seenaknya saja bilang "Mau jadi pacarku?" dengan mudahnya! Tanpa tahu perasaanku hari itu.

Aku tahu maksud Rukia berkata begitu! Dia senang bercanda denganku. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh berkata seperti. Lagian dia sendiri yang bilang, dia tidak suka dengan status itu. Kalaupun dia ingin, kenapa bukan waktu kau menerimaku, bodoh! Dasar Kuso Chibi! Otak sama kelakuanmu kok sama anehnya, sih?

Ok! Aku mulai malu pada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa ini seperti anak-anak yang sedang dikerjai. Tingkahku yang kekanakan ini... AAAAAA!

ANO YAROUU! AKU BENCI KAU! TAPI... Aku suka... Sighhh...

Mana si Rukia tidak muncul-muncul lagi. Hey! Chibi! Cepat Pulang kau! Memangnya kau kira sekarang sudah jam berapa? Jam 12 lewat!

Kurang ajar! Pikiranku tidak mau terlepas dari Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Si Midget yang senang membully diriku!

Haaaa... Kurebahkan sekali lagi badanku ke kasur, ku tatap lekat dinding langit kamarku. Gelap... Polos... Layaknya kamar laki-laki pada umumnya.

"Kadang aku lelah dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini..."

Kok bisa-bisanya Rukia berkata begitu, yah? Padahal dia sendiri kan yang mau hubungan kami seperti itu? Haaaaa... Sepertinya percuma aku memikirkannya. Jawabannya tidak akan kutemukan dalam otakku sendiri.

'Baiklah, Rukia! Kalau memang itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memohon-mohon padamu. Akan kubuat kau sendiri yang mengejarku! Akan ku buat kau mengakui perasaanku! Aku tidak peduli akan jadi sejahat apa diriku. Lihat saja nanti!' Pikirku mantap.

_Aku tidak akan mengejarnya... Aku akan menunggunya..._

_**As Many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight...**_

_**I'll think of you tonight...**_

_**If my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear...**_

_**Darling... I wish you were here... **_

=== Te Be Ceh (lagi) ===

xXxXx

* * *

Gimana? Tau kan kenapa Ichigo ga terima Rukia? Rukia sendiri yg ternyata ternyata ternyata Bejad~ *Beku sama Tsukishirou-nya Rukia. =))

Anyway, sekali lagi Icchy mu ngucapin banyak2 terima kasih buat para readers ~ semua komen dari kalian sangat membantu Icchy dapat ide. *Sujud syukur. Oh iya kalo kalian ada req apa pun atau ide apa pun, jgn lupa kasih tau ke Icchy yah... Siapa tau Icchy buatin di cerita ini... :D

Maaf ya baru update dan (lagi) sedikit sekali chapternya ^^a

Icchy mau bales review kalian semua :D

* * *

Ruki Yagami :

Hehehe... Disini Rukia-nya yg napsuan, ~ *Diinjek Rukia xD~

Tapi mereka berdua emang napsuan kok ~ *Tambah Diinjek Ichigo =))

Met kenal yah ^_^ sudah diupdate kok :P

* * *

2Phoenix7 :

INI SUDAH DIUPDATE! *Pake Toa doble - kena Cero- =))

* * *

Aika Ray Kuroba :

Haha.. iya neh aku juga kasian ngeliat Ichigo. COME HERE ICHIGO! COME TO MAMA! *Dilempar Zangetsu =))

Hehehe... Disini aku buat 'keduanya' itu jadi... gimana yah? *dilempar batu =))

Mending baca aja, kan ketauan seiring berjalannya cerita... :")

Ditunggu Review chapter ini ~ xD~

* * *

Aizawa Ayumu :

hehehe... Gomen... kalo update kilat ga bisa panjang2 =)) *kekuatan tangan dan otak terbatas ^^a

Anyway, ini aku sudah update lagi... Pendek jg sih... Enjoy ~ :D

* * *

greengroophy :

Hehehe... Maafkan... ga bisa panjang2 kalo update kilat T_T

Ini sudah aku update lagi yg cepet, cmn tetep masih pendek... ,

Hehehe... coba baca juga yg Rukia POVnya, ada bedanya ga? ^^a

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi xD~

* * *

Yuuna Hihara :

Mereka berdua sama2 mesum kok *dilempar dari atap sekolah ama IchiRuki =))

Hehehe... panggil Icchy aja ^^a

Ditunggu reviewnya xD~

* * *

Meyrin Mikazuki :

Tenang saja Rukia ada rumah kok =)) =))

kenapa dia ngungsi di kamar Ichigo? Hehehehe... mending dibaca aja ^^a

Met kenal yah ~ xD~

* * *

Ichi Nightray :

Sudah diupdate~ xD~ Mohon review lagi ^_^

* * *

choCo purPLe :

Hehehhe... Rukianya jadi misterius gitu yah...

yah... lihat chapter berikutnya dulu saja... xD~

* * *

So-chand cii Mio imutZ :

Sudah diupdate~ :D


	4. Chapter 4 To The Moon & Back

Selamat Malam Semuanyaaaa~ Icchy Kembali lagi neh! *Dilempar bangku sama yg baca =))

Anyway lalala neh, Icchy seneng liat review kalian semua, itu membuatku lumayan semangat lanjutin cerita ini.

Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasuuu~ *pasang muka paling huekkkk ^^a

Di chapter ini, Icchy ceritain kencan pertama mereka, coba Icchy yg ngedate sama Ichigo , *ngeces~ dimutilasi Rukia xD~

Icchy bingung bilang taman ria disini, makanya bikin nama ngasal dah ah, ga mungkin bilang dufan kan? =))

Entah kenapa yah, Icchy lebih jago bikin Ichigo POV dibandingkan normal POV, bagaimana bisa begitu? *entah =))

Oke! Ga perlu panjang2 *Itu udah panjang oee! Plak!

Icchy mau terima kasih sama Savage Garden, untuk lagunya To the moon & back... mewakili perasaan Rukia banget ~ *halah =))

Dan Yg Punya Bleach itu Akang Kubo Tite, Bukan searaki Icchy

IchiRuki mesum apa jadinya masa depan Bleach? *Lebay =))

Enjoy ~ ^_^

* * *

Chapter 4 = To The Moon & Back

_Sebuah Fantasy Land kota Karakura..._

Minggu siang yang begitu cerah. Di ruang jalanan terlihat sekali banyak orang yang sedang bersantai. Diantara sudut gerbang masuk Fantasy Land, terlihat seseorang mengenankan baju kaos putih dengan jins biru yang biasa dia pakai sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Cowok itu... Ichigo. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok Rukia. Ya! Mereka berdua janjian untuk bertemu disana. Entah ada maksud apa, Rukia tiba-tiba mengajak Ichigo untuk pergi...

FlashBack - Sebelum Pergi -

"Naa, Ichigo..." Ichigo yang saat itu sedang asyik tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya sambil iseng mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang mengalun di disc playernya, menatap Rukia yang memanggilnya. Saat itu tumben sekali Rukia datang siang. Ya... datang dan pergi seenaknya. Membuat jendela Ichigo bertambah fungsi menjadi 'pintu rahasia'.

"Ayo kita kencan!" Ichigo membatu.

"Hah?"

"Kencan!" Rukia menekankan kata kencang lebih keras. Ichigo masih terdiam, mencoba menelaah kembali maksud Rukia. Mungkin saja dia salah dengar.

"Tidak salah tuh, Rukia?"

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng. "Memangkan kau tidak tahu kencan apa? KENCAN! DATE! Pergi berdua!" Rukia teriak sekeras pakai toa tepat di telinga Ichigo.

"Tidak usah teriak di kupingku kenapa?" Decak Ichigo sebal. Langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tunggu aku di pintu masuk fantasy land jam 11 besok!" Rukia meneruskan.

"Hah? Tunggu dulu! Memangnya aku bilang bisa?"

"Aku tidak terima alasan apapun!" Rukia mulai menyeringai, "Telat 1 menit saja, nyawamu tidak akan selamat!"

Dan itulah akhir dari flashback ~

Ichigo terus menatap jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 10 menit, Namun tidak satu pun bayangan Rukia terlihat. Kesal karena merasa dirinya dikerjai, Ichigo akhirnya menggerutu, "Sialan! Siapa yang suruh jangan telat! Dia sendiri yang telat! Dasar Midget!"

"Aku midget apa?" Muncul suara di samping Ichigo. Muncul Rukia dengan baju terusan putih polos, begitu kontras dengan rambut hitam dan mata violetnya. Sedikit membuat Ichigo berpaling. Namun apa daya, sebelum itu harus rela menerima bogem Rukia.

"Itteee!" Pukulan telak ke arah perutnya. "Tee, temee... Sekarang siapa yang telat hah?" Urat otot Ichigo sedikit keluar, Kesal.

"Berisik! Terserah aku, B-O-D-O-H~!" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya. Bweeekkk! Duarrr! Ichigo tidak terima,

"Jadi kalau aku yang telat tidak boleh begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dasar kau midget egois!"

"Kenapa kau selalu pusingin hal yang kayak begitu sih, Ichigo? Seperti anak-anak saja."

"Aku tidak rela dibilang begitu oleh kau, Chibi!"

"Yayayaya..." Rukia tertawa geli, lalu tanpa diduga menarik tangan Ichigo. Mengajak pria itu masuk ke dalam. Inilah adalah kencan pertama mereka, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Rukia.

xXxXx

* * *

Ichigo - P.O.V -

_**She's taking time making up the reasons**_  
_** To justify all the hurt inside**_  
_** Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes**_  
_** Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one**_  
_** They're saying, "Mama never loved her much"**_  
_** And, "Daddy never keeps in touch**_  
_** That's why she shies away from human affection"**_  
_** But somewhere in a private place**_  
_** She packs her bags for outer space**_  
_** And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come**_  
_** And she'll say to him**_  
_** She's sayin...**_

"Hari ini kita bermain sepuas-puasnya, Ichigo!" Rukia berlari cepat menuju mainan yang dituju. Hari ini aku melihat karakter Rukia yang lain dari biasanya. Dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang baru di belikan oleh Ibunya, terlihat begitu senang dan menikmatinya. Yaa... Cukup untuk menyembuhkan rasa kesalku padanya. Tapi mau kesal juga... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar marah kepadanya...

Ya sudahlah, aku ikuti saja kemauannya. Melihat Rukia bahagia adalah kepuasan tersendiri untukku.

"Hey Jeruk! Jangan diam saja! Sini!" Dari kejauan Rukia melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Memanggilku untuk menghampirinya.

"Jadi, mau naik apa?" Ucapku setelah menghampirinya. Rukia menyeringai dingin. Ukh! Tatapan itu... Jangan-jangan...?

"Aku coba naik itu~" Aku mengikuti arah jarinya. Hey! Itu kan...

"Serius mau naik itu?" Rukia ber-smirk ria,

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bisa naik-" Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kataku, Rukia langsung menyeretku dan memaksaku untuk naik wahana itu. Jet Coster paling tinggi dan paling seram di Fantasy Land ini.

"Jangan-jangan, kau takut naik ini, Ichigo? Dasar masih anak-anak." Oke mulai lagi, deh!

"Aku bukannya takut, midget!"

"Ah, banyak alasan!" Dengus Rukia. Masih mengejekku.

"Errr..." Oke! Akan kubuktikan aku bisa naik ini. Jet coster ini sudah berjalan pelan, semakin lama semakin naik ke atas. Ahh, Sial! Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali! Mana kami duduk paling depan lagi! Dan... perlahan bergerak maju dan... DUASSSHHH! Jet coster itu langsung turun dengan kecepetan yang sangatttttt tinggi. Ukh! Perutku mual!

"HUAAAAAAA!" Aku menutup mataku. Aku tidak sukaaaa naik jet coster!

"WAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terdengar suara Rukia tertawa disampingku. Ternyata memang dia sangat menikmatinya...

xXxXx

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat... Menganggu kesenangan kami berdua. Ralat! Lebih tepatnya, mengganggu kesenangan Rukia melihat wajah pucatku. Yang benar saja! Dalam hari ini saja dia sudah memaksaku untuk naik wahana menyeramkan masing-masing 5 kali dan itu secara nonstop! Ugh! Berkat itu kepalaku langsung pusing. Aku duduk di pinggiran taman, menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba mengistirahatkan badanku yang sudah lelah. Rukia hanya tertawa, tertawa melihat penderitaanku. Kurang ajar! Bahkan dalam kencan saja dia mengerjaiku berkali-kali lebih parah dari biasanya.

"Hahahaha... Kau ini lemah yah, kepala jeruk?" Sepertinya dia masih tidak puas mengejekku.

"Terserah mau bilang apa kau." Aku sedang tidak mau berdebat.

"Kalau marah, wajahmu itu lucu sekali lho, Ichigo." Tangan Rukia mengusap rambut orangeku pelan. Tatapan dan senyumannya tidak seperti yang biasa. Begitu lembut... Ah... Aku kalah dengan senyuman. Dasar gadis aneh...

"Wajahku memang seperti ini." Aku ikut tersenyum pelan.

"Kalau naik bianglala tidak takut, kan?"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak takut!"

"Aku ingin naik bianglala..." Pinta Rukia. Entah kenapa ekspresinya berubah.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan kami berdua menuju wahana yang dituju. Waktu saat itu sudah mulai senja. Sore hari dengan langit berwarna merah. Begitu tenang...

xXxXx

* * *

_**She can't remember a time when she felt needed**_  
_** If love was red then she was color blind**_  
_** All her friends, well they've been trialed for treason**_  
_** And crimes that were never defined**_  
_** She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,**_  
_** And reaching out for human faith**_  
_** It's like a journey I just don't have a map for"**_  
_** So baby's gonna take a dive and**_  
_** Push the shift to overdrive**_  
_** Send a signal that she's hanging**_  
_** All her hopes on the stars**_  
_** What a pleasant dream**_  
_** She's saying...**_

Sejak kami memasuki permainan ini, Rukia mulai diam seribu bahasa. Ini moment yang sangat jarang sekali. Karena biasanya dia akan berisik mengejekku. Namun sekarang ini, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terdengar dari bibir kecilnya. Eggghh... Aku tidak suka suasana ini. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk berdebat dengannya.

"Rukia..." Aku mencoba memanggilnya. Mungkin saja dia akan merespon. Ternyata tidak ada respon apa pun...

"Na, Rukia!"

"OI! RUKIAAAAAAAA!"

"Berisik kau, BAKA-MONO!" Syukurlah... Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" Aku mulai serius bertanya. Hari ini dia memang aneh, "Hari ini kau aneh sekali."

"Memangnya iya?" Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah aneh sejak kemarin. Biasanya kan kau mengejekku. Tapi hari ini, jarang sekali."

"Hoo... Jadi kau ingin di ejek terus, wahai Kepala jeruk?"

"Ya... Tidak juga." Ku palingkan wajahku kearah luar. Terlihat dengan jelas kota Karakura dari atas sini. Warna senja yang membuatnya terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya. Suasana ini juga yang dilihat Rukia. Dengan tenang, wajahnya mengamati burung-burung yang berkicau tenang di tengah langit. Sesaat... Wajahnya terlihat murung. Hey! Ada apa ini?

Aku mengubah posisi dudukku. Lebih baik aku duduk disebelahnya, mungkin saja aku tahu penyebabnya...

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" Rukia malah bertanya.

"Justru aku yang bertanya. Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Tidak..." Lagi-lagi...

"Terserah, deh..." Sudahlah... Aku malas memaksa seperti ini. Terserah si kecil saja...

Errr... Rukia... Malah ketawa lagi...

"Jangan tertawa!" Aku mendecak sebal. Padahal sudah aku khawatirkan, sikapnya malah begini.

Rukia tersenyum pelan, "Arigatou... Ichigo..." Hm? Kenapa?

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk hari ini."

"Ya sudah lah... Toh kita belum pernah pergi berdua juga, kan?"

Rukia tertawa. Tawanya begitu manis... Dan tanpa kusadari, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Menciumku dengan lembut. Hey! Tanpa sepengetahuanku dia melumatnya. Dengan lembut, lidah Rukia bermain di dalam bibirku. Menjelajah setiap sudut bibirku, menghisap lidahku pelan. Huaaaa! Aku blushing berat! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukannya duluan! Tapi... Aku menikmatinya...

"Ini hadiah dariku..." Rukia melepas ciumannya dan berbisik di telingaku... Getaran suaranya membuatku merindingg...

"Eh? Ngg... Anu... Itu... Err..." Dengan sukses membuatku salah tingkah. Sial! Kenapa mukaku memerah?

"Aku senang kita bertemu hari itu, Ichigo. Aku sangat mensyukuri hal itu..." Ucap Rukia lembut. Ada apa dengannya? Ini bukan Rukia yang biasanya.

"Cukup! Membuatku merinding tahu!" Tidakk! Aku tidak biasa!

Rukia tertegun, mata violetnya terlihat lebih bulat, lalu dia tertawa lagi. "Ternyata memang si kepala jeruk ini lebih senang dibully, yah. Hahahaha..."Kata-katanya membuatku speechless...

Suasana saat itu. Senja di sore hari... Burung-burung yang berkicau mengikuti gerakan awan yang bergerak pelan. Semilir angin yang menggoyangkan daun-daun untuk berguguran, tolong jangan biarkan waktu yang ada saat ini terhenti. Biarkan aku bersamanya... Seperti ini...

**_I would fly to the moon and back if you be..._**  
**_ If you be my baby_**  
**_ I've got a ticket for a world where we,we belong_**  
**_ So would you be my baby...?_**

Ichigo - P.O.V - End

xXxXx

Masih bersambung Kok ~ ^^a

* * *

Gimana minna? Jelek ya? Icchy merasa kurang puas dengan chapter diatas *lubuk hati paling dalam T_T

Aku paling ga bisa merangkai kata2 dengan baik dan benar, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo masih ada yg ngalor-ngidul *Kluk ~

Oh iya, diakhir2 kyk mulai rada mesum yah... Aku ga gitu bisa bikin bikin lemon *mimisan ^^a

Anyway, Icchy mau balas review neh ~ Makasih Banyak buat reviewnya, melihat kalian senang membaca cerita saya adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri xD~ *apa sih =))

* * *

Icchy mau terima kasih sama para author yg sudah berkenan kasih review untuk cerita saya, sebenarnya tadi Icchy udah balas komen2 dari kalian. Eh tapi pas mau disave listrik di rumah malah turun, dan mati lampu! Dan saat ngecek kembali yang selamat kena save yg kalimat garis yg diatas... *arggggg! untung Icchy udah save yg cerita chapter ini ~_~ Adohhh... *guling2 ,

Maaf ya ga Icchy tulis lagi balasannya, Panjang sekali itu *hikzz hikzz hikz... T_T

Sekali lagi mohon dimaafkan ~ *bungkuk T_T

Oh iya, untuk chapter 5 kyknya Icchy udah ga bisa update kilat nan guntur lagi... Ngurusin kuliah dulu ^^a Tapi Icchy janji, updatenya ga bakal lama kok... xD~

Sekian ~ Review yoroshiku nee ~ ^_^v


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Of Rain

OHAYOUU, MINNA~! *Lihat jam dilaptop pukul 04.39 ^^a

Icchy Hadir kembali... *Bosen liat u oe~! =))

Anyway, Icchy kyk ga bisa lama ga nulis. Gregetan sama ceritanya *Plinplan =))

Anyway disini Icchy mulai buka 1 rahasia. Alasan kenapa mereka membenci hujan. Apakah kalian bisa menebaknya? *Ditodong pistol xD~

Anyway, Icchy kgk bisa buat lemon! T_T jadi maaf ya kalo adegan syuur nya pake bahasa aneh... Ini aku bikin sambil mesem2 sendiri *Ketauan aibnya =))

Yang minta Ichigo jadi mesum *plak! Berbahagialah~ Skrng Icchy buat Ichigo rada stress jg *Dijadiin hollow sama Ichigo xD~

Icchy mau kasih makasih buat Mbak Cascada untuk lagunya, Inspirasiku :X~

Inga Inga dulu ah, yg punya Bleach itu Akang Kubo Tite, Bukan Searaki Icchy

Bleach sudah mulai dilanda kehancuran kalau yang buat Icchy ^^a

So guys, enjoy chapter kali ini n jangan lupa di review yah ~ ^_^p

* * *

Chapter 5 = Memories Of Rain

~ The Reason Why They Hate Rain So Much ~

SMA Karakura…

Seminggu berlalu sejak acara kencan Ichigo dengan Rukia. Akhirnya kembalilah mereka menghadapi berbagai macam masalah sekolah. Ujian tengah semester akan berlangsung seminggu lagi dan membuat semua murid disana sibuk belajar mencari bahan ujian.

"Ya… Selamat berjuang, deh…" Ucap Sensei singkat, jelas, padat. Murid-murid hanya ber-iya- dengan lemas. Jam istirahat pun datang…

"Nee, nee… Ichigo…" Asano kembali muncul, "Liburan musim panas nanti, ayo kita semua pergi ke laut~!" Dengan semangat 456, Asano mengajak Ichigo yang sudah memasang wajah pucatnya.

"Ujian saja belum selesai, ini lagi ngomongin soal liburan." Pria berambut orange itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Chad yang sedang berdiri di samping Ichigo ikut mengangguk pelan.

"Wah… Laut! Boleh juga, tuh!" Seru Inoue bergabung dalam percakapan. "Kurosaki-kun, ada rencana untuk liburan musim panas?" Tanyanya ke Ichigo.

"Tidak ada." Ichigo berpikir sejenak. Tapi memang tidak ada satu pun yang ingin dia lakukan dimusim panas. Tapi tidak tahu juga dengan Rukia… Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan si midget Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan Kuchiki-san?" Inoue berbalik bertanya ke Rukia yang dari tadi hanya sibuk membaca buku.

"Eh? Aku kenapa?" Rukia tidak tahu pertanyaan Inoue.

"Liburan musim panas! Kuchiki-san juga ikut pergi, kan?" Ajak Inoue lagi.

"Yaa… Akan ku pikirkan." Rukia tersenyum pelan dengan logat anehnya. Ichigo menatap heran Rukia. Lalu berjalan keluar ke arah atap sekolah…

xXxXx

Pulang Sekolah…

Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka pelan, pria berambut orange itu sudah kembali dari aktivitasnya. Ditaruhnya tas sekolah di atas meja belajarnya, lalu merebahnya tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Rukia kembali muncul lewat jendela yang sengaja Ichigo buka. Rukia mengambil sebuah majalah di dalam tasnya, lalu membacanya sambil tiduran di lantai kamar Ichigo.

"Naa, Rukia. Jika sedang tidak tidur disini, tidur dimana kau?" Tiba-tiba Ichigo bertanya. Ya, terakhir sejak kehadiran Rukia seminggu yang lalu, gadis itu tidak pernah muncul lagi untuk tidur di lemari kamar Ichigo. Entah kenapa, kedatangan Rukia selalu saja tiba-tiba. Tanpa memberitahu kabar akan kedatangannya. Datang dan pergi dengan seenaknya…

"Aku?" Tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Ichigo menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidur dikamar." Jawab Rukia asal. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, kesal.

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban ngawur seperti itu!"

"Memang benar, kok." Ichigo tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi tingkah Rukia.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Ichigo tidak pernah tahu siapa Rukia sebenarnya. Ichigo tidak pernah tahu dimana Rukia tinggal, bagaimana keluarganya, apa yang sedang Rukia pikirkan. Yang diketahui oleh si kepala jeruk itu hanyalah 3 hal, Rukia adalah teman sekelasnya, mengungsi di lemarinya, dan yang terpenting, Ichigo menyukainya…

"Rukia…" Ichigo mencoba untuk bertanya kembali. Rukia masih saja sibuk dengan majalah di depannya, hanya menyahut pelan, "Hm?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu…"

"Hah? Bukannya sudah? Aku ya seperti ini." Rukia mendongak kearah Ichigo. Menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak. Ichigo sedang serius menatapnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Ichigo menggeleng pelan, "Aku merasa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu sendiri, Rukia." Sambungnya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak, menatap Ichigo lekat. Raut wajahnya perlahan terlihat lebih jelas, tatapan yang tidak biasa terpancar di kedua mata violetnya. Senyuman simpul pun menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Sepertinya Ichigo sudah tidak bisa dibohongi lebih dari ini, begitulah pikir Rukia.

"Aku benci hujan, Ichigo…" Hanya 1 kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Rukia. Seketika pula suasana di sekliling mereka mendadak jadi senyap. Hujan… kalau itu juga Ichigo juga membencinya. Hal itu mengingatkan pada Ibunya. Tapi? Akankah Rukia juga mengalami hal yang sama?

Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang meneruskan percakapan, suasana hening seheningnya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, boleh aku masuk?" Yuzu, adik Ichigo berada diseberang ruangan.

"Pintunya tidak di kunci, Yuzu." Ucap Ichigo memberitahu. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat, Rukia sedang berada bersamanya! Dan Yuzu sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Rukia. Ichigo sontak langsung panik. Rukia menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Ichigo langsung bergegas menuju lemari untuk bersembunyi beberapa detik setelah Yuzu membuka pintu kamar.

"Ichi-nii sedang apa?" Tanya Yuzu heran melihat Ichigo seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak ada! Aku sedang tidak apa-apa! Hahaha…" Ichigo mencoba-coba mencari alasan. Untungnya Yuzu tidak begitu sadar, "Ada perlu apa?"Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku cuma mau tanya untuk makan malam. Ichi-nii mau makan apa?" Ucap Yuzu kembali ke tujuan semula.

"Ohhh…" Ichigo menghela nafas lega, "Terserah kau saja." Lanjutnya.

"Kamar Ichi-nii akhir-akhir ini berisik, yah?" Sontak Ichigo membatu! Jangan-jangan Yuzu sadar tentang Rukia.

"Ma-masa, sih? Seperti biasa kok. Ahahaha…"Ichigo tertawa hambar. Bagi dia sangat sulit untuk berbohong. Apalagi di depan Ayah dan kedua adiknya.

"Aku juga pikir begitu. Karin terlalu khawatir sepertinya." Kata Yuzu sembari berjalan keluar kamar. Karin? Oh iya! Karin lebih cepat waspada dibandingkan Yuzu. Ichigo semakin panik. Namun mencoba bersikap cool seperti biasa.

"Untung saja…" Dirinya bisa lega untuk sesaat.

"Adik-adikmu perasa sekali, yah?" Rukia menggeret pintu lemari pelan. Usaha sembunyinya berhasil. Lalu tubuh mungil itu kembali keluar dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya lagi.

"Terserah, lah. Yang penting mereka tidak sadar kalau ada kau." Ichigo kembali mendatangi kasurnya. Duduk disebelah Rukia. Mengamati gadis yang masih serius membaca itu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Jeruk. Mau apa kau?" Seru Rukia ketus. Masih menatap majalahnya.

"Maksudnya 'Aku benci hujan'?" Ichigo kembali serius. Kembali mencari informasi tentang Rukia. Gadis itu masih tidak merespon. Sibuk membaca tanpa mengacuhkan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Memangnya tadi aku berkata begitu?" Ucap Rukia seolah-olah tidak pernah mengatakannya. Sekali lagi Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Rukia." Tatapan Ichigo semakin tajam. Rukia menoleh sebentar ke arah Ichigo, memang terlihat keseriusan Ichigo. Sepertinya Rukia harus mengatakannya.

"Jadi kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Rukia menyakinkan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Dulu ada seseorang yang selalu bersamaku, menemaniku disaat aku merasa sepi. Bahkan saat aku berada di dalam keluarga Kuchiki…" Rukia mulai bercerita. Ichigo tidak menyela perkataan Rukia. Gadis itu meneruskan ceritanya, "Dia selalu memahamiku, mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, melakukan apa saja untukku…" Wajah Rukia terlihat tersenyum manis. Mengingat masa lalunya membuat kembali teringat akan kenangan masa lalu yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan…

"Aku begitu mencintainya, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dengannya. Begitu mencintainya, sampai kupikir aku bisa gila tanpa dia…"

Ichigo masih tetap mendengarkan cerita Rukia…

"Tentu saja akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Namun, dia tidak pernah menjawab dengan pasti akan rasa cintaku…" Perlahan muka Rukia berubah sedih. "Sampai akhirnya aku tahu kebenarannya."

Rukia termenung sesaat, dirinya sedikit enggan untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Namun, dia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Rukia berpikir, Ichigo pasti akan memaksanya untuk tetap bercerita sampai akhir. Lagi pula dia sudah terlanjur bercerita banyak.

"Ternyata di belakangku, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja…" Rukia mengakhiri ceritanya. Tatapan menerawang jauh, menjelajahi seluk beluk sudut kamar Ichigo. Sang jeruk pun juga ikut terdiam, tatapan menerawang lebih jauh dari Rukia. Namun dia menyadari, berdiam diri seperti ini tidak akan mengubah kenyataan yang dia dengar dari mulut Rukia. Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi, dia sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk sekali pun.

"Kau kecewa, Ichigo?" Ichigo tetap terdiam. Rukia tidak menepisnya, raut wajah Ichigo sedikit terpancar rasa kecewa. Memang begitulah apa adanya…

"Kuberi tahu satu hal lagi…" Ucap Rukia lagi, "Hari dimana aku bertemu denganmu, adalah hari dimana aku dicampakkan." Ichigo tersentak!

Hari itu… Dibawah derasnya hujan, dia bertemu dengan Rukia. Rukia… yang basah akan air hujan, wajah yang tidak memancarkan ekspresi. Akhirnya Ichigo mengerti kenapa waktu itu ekspresi Rukia terasa hampa, hatinya sedang pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya, mencari seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya… Berusaha bertanya kepada hujan mengapa dirinya tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan…

Ichigo merasa kesal! Dia marah! Dia marah dengan Rukia, namun yang paling dia sesali adalah kelemahannya yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan Rukia. Dan juga, Ichigo tidak bisa menutup rasa kecewanya setelah mengetahui alasan Rukia tidak menerima cintanya. Rukia menjalani hubungan ini dengan setengah hati…

"Sudahlah… tidak perlu dibahas lagi, Rukia." Ichigo mulai murung. Dirinya tidak berani menatap Rukia. Bahkan wajah aneh yang selalu dia perlihat setelah di ejek Rukia tidak lagi muncul di wajahnya. Melihat itu, Rukia merasa bersalah kepada Ichigo. "Maaf, Ichigo…" Ucapnya sedih, "Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak datang kekamarmu… Mungkin setidaknya kau hidup dengan tenang seperti biasanya…"

Ichigo tidak ingin mendengar itu dari mulut Rukia! Kekesalannya semakin menjadi-jadi, ditariknya tangan Rukia dengan keras, menghempaskan badan gadis mungil itu diatas kasur, menindih badannya…

"Ichigo? Apa yang kau…?" Belum selesai bicara, Ichigo menutup mulut Rukia dengan jari tangannya, "Kau ini egois sekali, Rukia…" Gumam Ichigo.

"Heee?" Rukia bingung.

"Kau pikir dengan bilang maaf, maka semua akan baik-baik saja, begitu? Kau ini egois sekali…"

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu! Makanya aku minta maaf!"

"Dan kau pikir memangnya kalau kau minta maaf, aku akan langsung memaafkanmu, hah?" Rukia terkejut! Ichigo menatapnya begitu tajam. Mata berwarna coklat itu tidak sedang bercanda! Ichigo benar-benar sedang marah, terbukti dari cengkramannya yang menggenggam tangan Rukia perlahan semakin kuat.

"Aku…" Rukia tidak berani menatap Ichigo saat ini. Biasanya dia yang dengan kata-kata mengejek Ichigo dan tertawa melihat cowok itu linglung. Tapi sekarang, dia sendirilah yang berada dalam posisi Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Rukia. Seenaknya saja kau datang, lalu mengusik kehidupanmu dan membuat aku jadi seperti ini. Dan sekarang malah dengan gampangnya kau bilang lebih baik kita tidak bertemu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bisa berbuat sesukamu."

Cup! Bibir Rukia terkunci dengan rapi oleh bibir Ichigo. Si jeruk itu melumat bibir gadis yang terbaring di atasnya dengan brutal. Memaksa bibir Rukia untuk membuka celahnya, menjelajah kembali setiap sudut rongga mulut sang mata violet itu.

"Ichi…go… Hmmmppp…" Rukia menutup matanya, Dicium paksa seperti membuatnya semakin susah bernafas. Ini seperti tidak ada persiapaan. Lidahnya Ichigo bermain di dalam mulutnya, melumat, menghisap, 2 hal itu terus dilakukan berulang-ulang.

Ichigo tidak puas hanya bermain di bibir Rukia saja, kecupannya menurun ke leher mulus Rukia, dihisapnya leher putih itu, membuat sensasi geli yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Rukia. Memberikan kissmark sebanyak-banyak di leher Rukia.

Rukia masih mencoba untuk menahan supaya dirinya tidak terhanyut. Dirinya terus berpikir ada apa dengan Ichigo. Kenapa dia bertindak seperti ini.

Tangan Ichigo mulai bergerak nakal menuruni setiap lekuk tubuh Rukia, membelai kedua bukit mungil miliknya. Oke, muka Rukia semakin memerah. Tubuhnya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama, Rukia mulai menikmati setiap belaian dan kecupan yang di dapatkannya.

"Ichi...go…Ahkkku…" Rukia masih mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan aneh. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba meronta melepaskan tubuhnya, "Le…pas…kan aku, BAKA!" Lagi-lagi bibir Rukia terkunci, Ichigo mengecup mulut yang sedang mencoba lepas dari dirinya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja…" Senyuman sinis tersungging di wajah Ichigo. Rukia mati kutu, akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah melihat Ichigo kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Kenikmatan yang diberikan semakin lama semakin Rukia rasakan.

Seberapa keras pun dia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Ichigo, sekeras itu pula Ichigo memeluknya. Memeluk Rukia, menciumnya, mendekapnya, menyentuhnya, ingin membuat gadis mungil ini menjadi miliknya…

Kancing baju seragam Rukia dibuka satu persatu oleh Ichigo, memperlihatkan bentuk aslinya. Ichigo mengecupnya lembut, memberikan tanda bahwa dia sudah menyentuhnya. Sentuhan bibir Ichigo bagaikan sengatan listrik yang membuat Rukia terkena sengatannya. Begitu nikmat…

Rukia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan bunyi, sampai membuat badannya gemetar hebat dan membuat Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap wajah gadis mungilnya itu.

"Hmmmpp!" Sekuat tenaga Ichigo menahan tawa melihat muka Rukia yang absurd. Rukia yang merasa ditertawakan merona merah, tidak terima ditertawakan.

"Hey, Jeruk Mesum! Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku ini bukan mainan tahu!" Serunya dengan muka memerah.

"Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam dan nikmati saja, Rukia?" Tingkah Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi. Dijilatnya pipi mulus Rukia. Akhhh! Rukia tidak tahan untuk mendesah.

_Tiba-tiba…_

"Ichigo, kau ada di dalam?" Dari seberang pintu kamar Ichigo, kali ini Isshin, sang Ayah, memanggilnya. Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama membatu. Dengan kondisi Ichigo yang menindih dan mencium paksa Rukia sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk dilihat oleh sang Ayah. Satu hal yang dilupakan Ichigo, dia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Ayahnya bisa masuk tanpa perlu menunggu dibukakan pintu.

Kriiettt… Pintu kamar pun terbuka sedikit… Isshin mulai masuk…

"Gawat…!" Secepat kilat, Ichigo dan Rukiabersembunyi di lemari. Ya! Mereka berdua, ruangan itu mungkin cukup dengan tubuh Rukia yang mungil. Tapi sedikit sempit untuk ukuran tubuh Ichigo.

"Lho? Tidak ada orang? Kemana si anak bodoh itu?" Isshin celingak-celinguk mencari Ichigo. Namun karena hasilnya tidak ada, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar.

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama menahan nafas mereka. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka supaya tidak diketahui oleh Isshin. Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Fiuhhh… Hampir saja…" Gumam Ichigo keringat dingin. Bingung juga dengan tindakannya kali ini. Rukia masih terdiam, lalu tertawa setelah mencerna semua kejadian di dalam kepalanya, "Hahaha…"

"Gangguan sudah pergi. Masih mau dilanjutkan lagi, Ichigo?" Rayu Rukia menyeringai kearah Ichigo. Ya… Sepertinya dia menikmatinya. Ichigo bengong, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Cukup sampai disitu saja." Diacaknya rambut Rukia pelan, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, "Saat ini aku sedang mati-matian menahan hasrat disini." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke dadanya. Ya! Daritadi ternyata baik Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama menahan diri untuk tidak ralut dalam kenikmatan.

"Hahaha… Dasar jeruk." Rukia tertawa sambil mengancingkan kembali baju seragamnya.

"Rasanya tidak enak, tahu! Dasar midget!"

"Hahaha!" Rukia makin tertawa, Ichigo sudah kembali seperti semula. Sampai saat ini Rukia masih merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan padanya. Tanda merah yang bertengger indah di leher, adalah cap dari Ichigo. Seperti sebuah amplop yang sudah dicap sah oleh pemiliknya.

Rukia memeluk tubuh bidang itu. Di dalam lemari sempit, tidak membuatnya merasa sesak. Malah semakin sempit semakin mudah baginya untuk mendekap Ichigo.

"Arigatou… Ichigo…"

"Kau tahu, Rukia…" Mereka mendekap satu sama lain, merasakan kehangatan oleh kedua tubuh. Ichigo perlahan memberi tahu Rukia tentang rahasianya, "Aku juga membenci hujan." Jelasya.

"Kenapa?"Sekarang gentian Rukia yang mendengarkan.

"Karena saat itu aku tidak bisa melindungi Ibuku…" Rukia kaget. Seketika itu tatapn Ichigo berubah menjadi sedih. Ichigo mengingat kembali masa dimana dia berumur 10 tahun. Dimana dia tidak bisa melindungi Ibunya, Masaki, yang tewas tertabrak.

"Saat itu, dalam hujan, Ibuku sedang melintas. Waktu itu Ibu tidak melihat mobil yang kencang. Aku berlari kearahnya, berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Tapi terlambat… Ibuku sudah membeku bersimbah darah." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Seharusnya saat itu, aku bisa melindungi Ibuku. Tapi…" Jari Rukia menutup bibir Ichigo. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah mengingat masa lalu yang tidak ingin kau ingat, Ichigo. Jangan paksa dirimu…" Rukia membelai rambut Ichigo pelan. Berusaha memahami hati Ichigo. Bukan hanya dia yang merasakan rasa sakit di dalam hujan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka saat itu…

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekap erat gadis mungil itu. Mendekapnya semakin erat, seakan tidak rela untuk melepasnya.

"Ternyata Rukia itu seorang wanita, yah?" Bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinga Rukia.

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini siapa?" Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Si Chibi aneh yang punya hobi membullyku."

"Hooo… Jadi kau tidak suka aku bully, Jeruk?"

"Setidaknya gantian aku yang membullymu, Midget."

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, saling mencumbu secara bergantian. Desahan yang memburu membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat. Akhirnya belenggu yang dulu selalu menjerat hati mereka kini telah musnah. Membiarkan mereka berlari sejauh mungkin.

Tanpa menyadari hujan turun dengan deras. Setidaknya untuk hari ini, biarlah hujan yang menggantikan kesedihan mereka berdua…

Mereka pun bercinta…

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side**_

xXxXx

APA? MASIH BERSAMBUNG? *Lebay

* * *

Ahahahahaha... *ngeces sambil buang2in tissue bekas lap mimisan =))

Entah kenapa oh kenapa nih, kenapa yah hujan itu ga bisa lepas dari IchiRuki. kyk udah jadi trademark mereka gitu ^^a

Dan entah kenapa Icchy malah seneng sama perumpamaannya, Memories Of Rain. Makanya tiap cerita FF yg aku bikin, pasti ada salah chapter yg judulnya Memories of rain. *Wahahahaha=))

ini ratingnya kudu diganti ke M, apa tetep di T aja? Kyknya kok Icchy merasa ceritanya makin menjurus ke &^%%%& *Mesum mode ON =))

Tapi aja, Icchy kgk pinter buat lemon , Mau ngetik udah mimisan duluan *Dilempar mouse ^^a

Anyway, makasih yang udah pada baca n review cerita Icchy xD~

Untuk minna yang mau kasih ide atau saran atau kasih kado jg *ditabok Icchy terima dengan senang hati... :D

Icchy mau balas review dlu ah ~

* * *

Kurochi Agitohana :

Huyuh, maaf yah komennya baru Icchy balas. Pas Icchy liat2 review ulang lgi, ternyata nicknya kelewatan. Honto ni gomennasai... *nunduk ,

Hehehe, makasih reviewnya. Jgn lupa baca lagi n jgn lupa di review lagi yah :D

Salam kenal ^_^

* * *

Meyrin Mikazuki :

Wkwkwkwkwkwk *puas

Kalo cuma salah satu yg dominan kgk seru dong ah :p *Kena bacok IchiRuki =))

jgn lupa review chapter yg ini yah ~ xD~

* * *

So-chand cii Mio imutZ :

Coba baca chapter yg ini... Apakah Ichigo masih malu-malu tapi mau? *dicekek Ichigo :D

jgn lupa direview yah :)

* * *

Arlheaa :

Silakan baca dichapter ini... :D

jgn lupa di review yah

met kenal ^_^

* * *

Aizawa Ayumu :

Terjawab sudah kenapa Rukia murung pas kencan disini... *JENG! JENG! JENG! Halah~

panggil Icchy aja jg gpp kok... :P

Ini akhirnya dengan kekuatan bulan *Lho? Aku akhirnya menyelesaikan chapter ini! *hosh hosh!

pake shunpo sampe nyasar ke (&#$(#*awkakwakwak =))

* * *

greengroophy :

Makasih, Makasih *goyang dombret ~ xD~

Ini sudah aku update lagi...

jgn lupa review lagi yah ~ :D


	6. Chapter 6 Problem, Trouble, Disaster!

Selamat Siang all, Icchy hadir kembali dengan chapter terbaru

maaf yah kalo update lamaa...

ini gara2 chapter terbaru bleach yg dengan sukses membuat Icchy pundung T_T

Disini kyknya kgk ada adegan Lemon, atau pun adegan mesra IchiRuki deh... Gomen Icchy bener2 lagi ga mood. Dan sekali lagi, GARA2 CHAPTER TERBARU BLEACH!

(*&#($&&$()$U!)$&!)& (Suasana hati sang author) T_T

chapter ini tentang liburan musim panas IchiRuki bersama dengan teman-temannya. Oh iya, dsini kan Icchy sengaja bikin deket sama hari kematian Ibu nya Ichigo, cmn Icchy sengaja

ga bikin cerita disana, bosan ^^a *kena hajar Ichigo.

Soo minna, minta review lagi, Icchy bener2 shock, kesel, kecewa, marah, sedih, pengen nangis pas baca chapter terbaru Bleach. Bikin semangat down...

Bleach itu punya Akang Kubo Tite, Si MASTER OF SADIS!)*&*(&$(&$ *ngamuk =))

Judul Chapternya tentang suasana Icchy skrng ini...

Enjoy my story aja deh...Doumo~^_^

* * *

Chapter 6 = Problem, Trouble, Disaster!

~ Here Comes A PROBLEM ~

_**Taruhan Dimulai…!**_

Ichigo's Room…

Ichigo terlihat sedang memakaikan pakaian Rukia yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Agak tidak menyangka juga kenapa bisa terjadi hal tadi. Ichigo mulai blushing kalau mengingat Rukia yang tanpa pakaian berada di atas sambil bermain dengan mesra.

'Huaaa! Apa yang kupikirkan! Fokus! Fokus!' Batin Ichigo mulai berteriak sambil memukul-mukul wajahnya supaya dia terbangun dari mimpinya. Tatapan matanya teralihkan ke sebuah kalender yang berdiri kokoh di atas meja belajarnya, 16 Juni.

"Heee… Besok yah…" Pandangan mata Ichigo berubah, besok adalah hari kematian Ibunya. Senyumannya perlahan memudar, Ichigo merenung…

'Tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan,Kurosaki Ichigo…' Ichigo terus menyakinkan dirinya, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Lagipula semuanya sudah terjadi… Dilihatnya kembali Rukia yang masih mendengkur pelan, lelap sekali tidurnya. Ichigo tersenyum tipis, dibelaian dengan lembut wajah mulus Rukia. Kembali menatap gadis mungil yang sudah memberi tahukan masa lalunya…

Hening… Ichigo masih memandangi Rukia… Jarum jam berdetik pelan… Dia menyadari sesuatu…

"Hey, midget. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, kan?" Ichigo mencubit pipi Rukia. Rupanya sejak di tatap Ichigo tadi Rukia pura-pura tertidur.

"Aduh…" Rukiamengelus pipinya, dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya sudah dalam kondisi berpakaian lengkap.

"Hmm? Sejak kapan aku ganti baju?" Rukia bingung.

"Sejak aku memakaikan baju untukmu." Jawab Ichigo polos. Kontan wajah Rukia merona semerah kepiting rebus. Saking malunya, tangannya refleks menghantam dagu Ichigo.

DUAG!

"DASAR MESUM! JERUK BODOH!"

Ichigo meringis, "Ka-kau! Bisa ga sih tidak memukulku!"

"Berisik! Terserah aku! BAKA!"

"MIDGET!"

"Strawberry busuk!" Duar! Ichigo membatu lagi, kok suasananya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Rukia yang memonopolinya, Rukia yang seenak jidatnya, Rukia yang selalu membullynya…

"Sial!" Ichigo mengacak rambutnya pelan. Mengalah.

Rukia nyengir, "Hehehehe… Anak baik~" Rukia ikut mengacak-ngacak rambut Ichigo…

* * *

xXxXx

"Ichigo, ajari aku matematika." Pinta Rukia saat Ichigo masuk membawa 2 buah onigiri. Gadis itu agak lemah dalam bidang tersebut, apalagi seminggu lagi ujian tengah semester agak segera dimulai. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Byakuya tentang nilainya yang hancur hanya gara-gara satu buah mata pelajaran.

"Heee… Ternyata kau lemah yah, Chibi?" Ichigo menyeringai. Akhirnya tahu salah satu kelemahan Rukia. Sontak Rukia langsung menendang kakinya, "Itte…!"

"Cepat ajari aku matematika kalau kau mau selamat!" Rukia mulai mengancam Ichigo.

"Yayayaya…" Diraihnya buku dari laci mejanya. Ichigo mulai mengajari Rukia.

xXxXx

* * *

Sudah 30 menit, Ichigo mengajari Rukia. Dan hanya dalam waktu 30 menit saja Rukia sudah menyerah tentang semua hitungan-hitungan yang berjajar rapi di depannya.

"Aaaaaa!" Teriak Rukia mulai frustasi. Akhirya dia hanya mencoret-coret buku pelajaran Ichigo, malah memberikan cap 'chappy' kesukaannya.

"Hey! Jangan rusak bukuku, Midget!" Ichigo merebut buku pelajarannya. Ah, Rukia sudah terlanjut menghancurkan pekerjaannya.

"Menyebalkan sekali!" Gerutu Rukia kesal. Dia tidak pernah bisa tahan belajar. Kenapa pelajaran khususnya Matematika itu susah sekali!

"Otakmu lemah juga ternyata." Ichigo tertawa.

"Setidaknya otakku melebihi otakmu, Jeruk!" Rukia melotot.

"Begini-begini juga, nilaiku tidak pernah jelek, tahu!" Ichigo tidak mau kalah. Memang, walaupun mempunyai raut muka sangar, Ichigo sangat rajin ke sekolah. Pelajaran-pelajaran yang terlihat tidak di perhatikannya, selalu dipelajari saat sedang berada dirumah. Itu sebabnya nilai Ichigo tidak begitu buruk saat ujian semester.

"Oh ya? Mau taruhan?" Seru Rukia menantang.

"Taruhan?"

"Yang dapat nilai jelek di ujian nanti, harus jadi budak!"

"Errr…"

"Kenapa? Kau takut, Jeruk?" Rukia mendengus,memancing Ichigo.

"Kalau kalah, jangan menangis yah, midget!"

"Deal!"

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, kesepakatan pun telah disetujui. Taruhan pun dimulai hari ini! Walaupun awalnya Ichigon terlihat enggan dan menganggap ini hanya lelucon Rukia saja, kenyataannya dia menantikan hasilnya dan sedikit berpikir, bagaimana kalau Rukia jadi budaknya.

"Jangan berpikir mesum kau, Jeruk!" Plak! Sebuah buku Matematika yang tebal mendarat dengan indah ke muka Ichigo.

"Jangan menyesal kalau kalah, Midget!"

xXxXx

* * *

Ichigo – P.O.V –

~ I'm In TROUBLE! ~

Aku sedang tidak ingin mengungkit tentang bagaimana perjalananku saat mengunjungi makam Ibu. Lebih baik kalian tidak usah mendengarnya. Itu bukan suatu masalah besar, aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya. Aku yakin Ibu juga mengerti keadaanku.

Nah! Masalah yang sebenarnya mulai muncul dari sini. Semuanya berawal dari…

"O-KA-E-RI-NA-SA-I~! Watashi no Mikan!" Rukia sudah menyeringai ala setan. Saat ini jam pelajaran olahraga, dan saat ini aku dan Rukia sama-sama minta izin untuk tidak ikut. Kalau Rukia sih memang sudah biasa tidak ikut pelajaran, tapi aku? Aku! Yang semua orang tahu aku jarang sekali membolos pelajaran! Semua gara-gara si Cebol di depanku ini!

Mulutku komat-kamit tidak karuan, sedikit menggerutu sekaligus mengutuk hari ini. Pasalnya hari ini adalah adalah hari dimana nilai tengah semester diumumkan. Kalian mengerti maksudnya, kan? Itu adalah hari dimana pemenang untuk taruhan kita diputuskan! Dan ternyata…

"Aku menang yah, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia menyindirku. Ya! Dialah yang memenangkan taruhan kami. Sialan! Padahal bedanya hanya 1 tingkat saja! Rukia berada di urutan 20, sedangkan aku 21! Apa-apaan itu! Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali ikut ujian susulan! Dan akhirnya, sesuai janji yang telah kami sepakati, aku kini menjadi 'budak' Rukia. Dan tentu saja, Rukia tidak pernah membuang kesempatan emas ini. Dia benar-benar memperkerjakanku layaknya seorang seorang majikan yang sedang memerintah bawahannya.

"Belikan aku 10 Jus kotak rasa jeruk, Ichigo!" Oke! Perintah pertama telah keluar, tapi tidak salah, tuh?

"10?" Tanya aku meyakinkan.

"Iya, 10. Apa suaraku kurang keras sampai kau tidak mendengarnya, Baka?" Argg!

"Errr… Iya, iya! Aku dengar!" Aku membalikkan arah badanku menuju kantin. Lebih baik kuturuti saja apa maunya. Dari belakangku, Rukia sudah tersenyum ala setan. Lagi-lagi nasibku…

xXxXx

* * *

Atap Sekolah…

"Rupanya ada disini kau." Kucari-cari tidak ada Rukia di kelas. Ternyata dia sudah berada di atap sekolah sambil menikmati cuaca cerah. Sama sekali tidak terlihat mendung.

"Ini 10 jus jeruk pesananmu." Aku memberikan plastik putih yang berisikan 10 jus kotak rasa jeruk pesanannya. Untuk apa dia beli banyak seperti ini? Tidak mungkin kan dia minum sendiri?

"Arigatou~! Satu untukmu, Jeruk!" Seru Rukia seraya melemparkan 1 kotak jus ke arahku. Tanganku menerimanya lalu menusukkan sedotan kecil ke arah kotak itu dan menyeruput pelan. Kami menikmati hembusan angin bersama-sama…

"Rukia, ada acara untuk liburan panas nanti?" Suaraku kembali mengawali percakapan. Ku lihat Rukia berpikir sejenak.

"Inoue mengajakku pergi ke laut. Kau ikut juga, Ichigo?" Jelas Rukia di sela meminum jusnya.

"Sepertinya iya. Kalau tidak, Keigo pasti akan mengamuk." Jawabku. Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi, namun temanku, Asano Keigo, dengan semangat merdekanya, memaksaku untuk pergi. Bahkan sampai mengancam segala, "Kalau kau tidak muncul nanti, setiap malam aku pasti akan menerormu, Ichigo!" Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku terpaksa ikut.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut!" Seru Rukia yakin. Sambil mengangguk-ngangguk pasti.

"Tumben sekali." Gumamku bingung.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau senang-senang sendiri, wahai jerukku yang manis~" Seperti biasa, kata-kata aneh ditambah dengan logat khas Rukia yang membuatku merinding. Si midget ini mendekapku dengan manja. Oke, senyuman setannya kembali terlihat. Sepertinya aku akan dikerjai lebih dari ini di liburan panas nanti… Sighhh… Sudahlah…

Ichigo – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Normal – P.O.V –

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari balik pintu atap sekolah, seseorang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Dia menatap Ichigo dan juga Rukia dengan penuh kesedihan, seperti mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang harusnya tidak diketahui olehnya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia pergi meninggalkan mereka sebelum akhirnya disadari oleh Ichigo dan Rukia…

xXxXx

* * *

~ Big Disaster ~

Laut, AKU DATANG!

Liburan musim panas pun tiba! Semua murid kini mulai memanjakan diri dengan melakukan perjalanan. Begitu juga dengan…

"Kau ini lama sekali, Jeruk! Jangan cuma menang rambut orange saja, Baka!" Terdengar suara Rukia dari kejauhan. Dia dan juga Ichigo, bersama-sama dengan teman sekelasnya, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Asano, Mizuhiro, Tatsuki, dan Chizuru.

"Wah, Ku-chi-ki-saaaannn~ Tunggu Akuuuu~!" Asano berlari menghampiri langkah Rukia yang perlahan semakin menjauh dari rombongan mereka. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah pasang tampang mesem, sedari mereka berangkat.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Tatsuki menepuk pundak Ichigo, "Sebenarnya kau ini ada hubungan apa dengan Kuchiki? Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali." Tanya Tatsuki disela mereka berjalan menuju laut. Ichigo membatu sesaat, "Teman, kan?" Ichigo sedikit malu dengan jawabannya. Seperti ada penekanan teman dalam kata-katanya. Inoue dan Chizuru ikut mendengarkan.

"Tidak. Bukan itu! Kenapa Kuchiki memanggilmu budak?"

"Ohh itu…" Ichigo menafas lega. "Aku kalah taruhan dengannya."

"Makanya kau jadi budak Kuchiki?" Tanya Chizuru mulai menimpali. Inoue masih setia mendengarkan.

"Ya begitulah…" Meskipun menjawab dengan enggan, Ichigo tetap menjawabnya. Dia pikir, ini bukan suatu masalah memberitahu tentang hal ini. Toh, yang teman-temannya lihat, hubungannya dengan Rukia memang terlihat seperti ini.

"Ternyata Kurosaki itu lemah dalam Matematika, yah."Timpal Ishida menyindir Ichigo.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan otak tidak normal itu, Ishida."

"Tidak sopan!" Ishida tidak terima dibilang otak tidak normal oleh Ichigo. Tatsuki bengong, Chizuru mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti, Inoue dan Chad daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan, Mizuhiro sibuk dengan handphonenya. Mereka pun sampai menuju tempat penginapan yang dituju…

"Waaaa! Bagus sekali!" Mata Rukia langsung berkaca-kaca, bagai sedang melihat bangunan kastil mewah. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung melesat untuk masuk.

"Kuchiki-sannn~ Tunggu akuuu!" Lagi-lagi Asano mengejarnya.

Melihat itu, Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk rambut orangenya, lalu akhirnya ikut masuk diikuti oleh Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, dan Chizuru. Inoue? Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah teman-temannya masuk…

* * *

xXxXx

"Ruangan ini bagus sekali, yahhh~" Seru Inoue kagum setelah melihat ruangan serba guna yang mereka sewa untuk kumpul-kumpul saat makan malam. Mereka semua sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang mereka bawa dari rumah, termasuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ah, sial! Aku lupa bawa handuk!" Decak Rukia teringat.

"Hahh? Kenapa bisa lupa, bodoh?" Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cerewet! Lagipula itu pekerjaanmu, dasar strawberry busuk!"

"Otakmu itu semakin lama semakin menciut yah, Midget!"

"Berisik, Jeruk!"

"Cebol!"

"Preman!"

"Kontet!"

"Dungu!"

"Kerdil!"

Semua yang berada di sana terpesona menatap Ichigo dan Rukia. Kedua orang bodoh yang tidak sadar bahwa mereka sedang di amati, akhirnya mulai merasa juga.

"Ternyata, ini toh isi taruhannya…" Gumam Mizuhiro disela-sela menatap kedua pasangan aneh tersebut. Asano hanya bisa menutup mata, " Aku tidak lihat. Aku tidak lihat."

"Hahaha, tidak usah sampai seheboh itu. Aku bawa cadangan handuk kok. Kalau tidak keberatan, kupinjamkan untukmu, Kuchiki-san." Jelas Inoue tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Inoue." Ucap Rukia lega. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan sekali kau, Ichigo." Sindir Tatsuki.

"Bodoh, sih…" Ishida menimpali. Disampingnya, Chad, hanya diam saja.

"Errr…" Ichigo malas menanggapi.

Sepertinya, liburan musim panas ini akan menjadi sebuah bencana besar (?) untuknya…

* * *

xXxXx

Rukia – P.O.V –

Lebih baik, kita singkat saja alur ceritanya! Senja pun mulai datang, suatu hal yang sangat ku sukai saat berada dilaut! Hotel tempat kami menginap ini, memang berada sangat pas! Bagian belakangnya langsung menuju laut, jadi kami tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan lagi.

Aku pun tiba! Laut dengan suasana khasnya, sangat menenangkan pikiran. Kuajak paksa Ichigo yang benar-benar terlihat tidak begitu tertarik. Dia ini! Setidaknya pasanglah muka bahagia! Jangan muka minta dihajar terus!

"Mukamu jelek sekali, Ichigo." Tidak tahan juga lama-lama.

"Mukaku memang seperti ini." Ichigo tidak membela diri.

"Kenapa aku bisa bilang muka itu menarik, yah? Mataku rabun sepertinya." Aku tertawa.

"Pesonaku, mungkin?" Ucap Ichigo ngasal.

"Darimana?"

"Tidak tahu."

Oke! Pembicaraannya tiba-tiba mendadak berubah menjadi garing. Kami sama-sama menikmati suasana ini, sunset yang indah… Dari jauh, kami melihat teman-teman yang lain sibuk bermain air di laut.

"Kau tidak ikutan, Ichigo?" Tanyaku kepada si rambut jeruk ini. Dia daritadi diam saja…

"Besok saja." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Aku tahu! Apa karena aku tidak ikut?" Sekali lagi aku menggodanya. Dan ternyata…

"Kau ini narsis juga yah, Midget?"

"Tapi suka, kan?"

"Err…" Ichigo kembali membatu. Aku pun tertawa karena itu, wajah lucunya benar-benar menarik! Ini akan menjadi liburan yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah aku rasakan sepertinya~

Rukia – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Normal – P.O.V –

Rukia dan juga Ichigo sama-sama menikmati suasana yang diberikan oleh laut. Semilir angin yang berhembus dengan tenang, ditambah bau laut yang menyejukkan, bersama matahari yang turun untuk digantikan oleh sang bulan. Menurut mereka, moment inilah yang menentramkan jiwa… Mereka sangat menikmatinya,begitu menikmatinya. Perlahan tubuh mereka sama mendekat satu sama lain, mencoba meraih genggaman satu sama lain. Mencoba merasakan apa yang sedang mereka rasakan…

Semilir angin laut berhembus, menyadarkan Inoue yang entah kenapa menatap mereka berdua. Wajahnya perlahan berubah. Apa yang dipikirkan ternyata memang benar… Tanpa disadari oleh semuanya…

Senja Dihari Itu…

Menatap Lirih Perasaan Kami…

Semilir Angin Yang Berhembus Tenang…

Menyadarkan Kami…

Wahai Sang Bulan… Jangan Biarkan Waktu Mengganggu Kami…

Biarkanlah Kami Terus Tetap Seperti Ini…

xXxXx

Bersambung. Iya! Bersambung!

* * *

... *Author masih berduka dengan CHAPTER TERBARU BLEACH YG )$)*$&%(#&$ T_T

maaf all baru update lagi, ini authour shock gara2 baca chapter terbaru bleach. Sumpah Icchy langsung kehilangan semangat nulis... Gomen ~_~

anyway, maaf yah disini kgk ada romancenya sama sekali, dan terlihat sekali kata-katanya berantakan. Icchy lagi buntu ide.

So, guys, kritik, saran, ide, atau apapun dari kalian sangat membantu Icchy...*nunduk,

Makasih buat readers yang sudah berkenan baca n kasih Review :D

Icchy mau balas review kalian, cek it oud!

* * *

Aizawa Ayumu :

Hehehehe... Iya ada lemon atau apalah itu *ngeces ^^a

masih belum tamat kok. masih bersambung, masih lamaaaaaa *tabok =))

kyknya kalo bilang i love u bukan IchiRuki banget yah *Kena tendang IchiRuki =))

Yang bandel tuh authornya! *Kena bankai =)) =))

gomen chapter yg skrng ga bisa kilat gara2 authornya lg depresi T_T need review lagi :D

* * *

Wi3nter :

*kasih tissue buat ngelap mimisannya =)) =))

Makasih reviewnya xD~ Ini sudah saya update~ tapi syngnya ga ada lemonnya *kluk

review lagi yah :D

* * *

MeoNg :

*kasih tissue lagi buat MeoNg =)) =))

Makasih Makasih! *guling2 xD~

Review lagi yah :D

* * *

greengroophy :

Hahaha... makasih makasih ~ *goyang dombret xD~

Ini sudah diupdate walaupun, ga bisa update kilat ^^a

review onegaishimasuu~ :D

* * *

EJEY series :

Terima kasih sudah berkenan memberikan komennya *sujud xD~

Hehehe... sebenarnya masa lalu Rukia berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi sih ^^a *Lah? Jadi malah curcol PLAK! =))

hehehe... kyknya ttp T aja. Soalnya emang ga aku fokusin ke mesum sih ^^a

minta review lagi yah. Met kenal ^^

* * *

Ichi Nightray :

Makasih! :D ini sudah diupdate :D

* * *

yuuna hihara :

Huaaa!Maafkan saya sudah bikin hidung yuuna mimisan terus2an *sujud2 =))

Ini sudah saya update, maaf ga bisa update kilat dlu. gara2 author stress sama chapter bleach *curcol =))

Icchy kgk bisa buat lemon T_T, paling berakhir seperti chapter 5 itu ^^a

review lagi yah :D

* * *

TravellingWilbury Lumeca :

Huaaaa! Bikin gregetan! Jangan digigit plz =)) =))

Hehehhe... aku udah join kok... :D

minta review lagi yah... makasih ^_^

* * *

Ruki Yagami :

rating M yah?

Tenang! tenang! kgk full Lemon kok. Ntar saya keburu pingsan duluan ^^a

minta review lagi yah :D

* * *

Arlheaa :

Ichigo : TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MESUM! SALAHKAN AUTHOR BUSUK INI!

*Icchi kena bankai Ichigo =))

Sudah diupdate, review lagi yah :D

* * *

Meyrin Mikazuki :

HUAHAHAHAHA! Kita sama doong dong dong! Aku jg kgk kuat bikin lemon, udah mikir aja udah muncrat2 ga karuan *halah =))

Aku sengaja ga mau bikin lemon di tiap chapter, kesannya kyk FF M. ini kan ratingnya T *dihajar massa =))

Anyway, silakan baca chapter yg ini n reviewnya yah :D

* * *

So-chand cii Mio imutZ :

huahahaha! Maafkan sang authour yg bkn mereka mesum

direview lagi yah :D


	7. Chapter 7 This Thing Called Jealousy

Konnichiwa, Icchy hadir! Hadir! Hadir! *Kena lempar bangku =))

Gini neh kena penyakit chapter banyak, Writer block! *Guling2 _

Ini kyknya banyak kata-kata semerawut. jadi mohon dimaafkan sekali lagi :(

Dichapter ini mulai ada masalah, *Buuuu! dan mungkin di 2 chapter berikutnya, mungkin Icchy bakal diamuk massa *AMpun!

Sekali lagi, masih belum ada adegan mesra IchiRuki lagi... T_T

Ide bener2 lagi seret T_T

so, ide apapun dari kalian sangat membantu Icchy :D

RnR lagi yah :D Enjoy ~ ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7 = This Thing Called Jealousy

_Day 2, Under The Sea!_

Sinar matahari begitu terangnya menemani hari-hari Ichigo dan Rukia bersama teman-teman yang lain saat liburan panas menjelang. Alasan mereka berada disana? Tentu saja apapun alasan mereka semua tidaklah sama. Alasan Asano dan Inoue pergi yaitu menikmati liburan musim panas bersama dengan semuanya. Bagi Mizuhiro, Chad, dan Ishida, mungkin memilik alasan yang sama, mengisi waktu di hari liburan. Untuk Chizuru sangatlah berbeda, alasannya kemari hanya untuk dan untuk bersama dengan Inoue, alasan yang aneh memang, karena ini pulalah Tatsuki pergi dengan alasan demi keselamatan Inoue. Menurut Ichigo, alasan dia pergi adalah, terlanjur janji sama Asano, "Awas saja kalau kau tidak ikut! Aku akan menerormu setiap malam!", begitu juga dengan ancaman Rukia, "Akan ku buat kau menyesal lebih dari sekedar sakit mental!", meski sedikit tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Rukia, Ichigo agak merinding dengan ucapan dingin ala Rukia, akhirnya Ichigo pun ikut pergi. Dan Rukia? Sepertinya tidak usah ditanya…

"Ichigo! Belikan aku jus!"

"Ichigo! Cepat carikan tempat duduk untukku!"

"Hey, bodoh! Kenapa kau lupa beli minuman untukku!"

"Ichigo, punggungku pegal!"

"Ichigo, aku lapar!"

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Ichigo mulai frustasi oleh perintah yang datang bertubi-tubi dari Rukia. Ini sih sama saja dengan diperbudak secara membabi buta.

"Huahahahaha!" Rukia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Apalagi wajah Ichigo sudah absurd tidak karuan. Bisa kalian bayangannya betapa hancur wajah si kepala jeruk ini.

"Hak asasi manusiaku…" Ichigo tepar. Tubuhnya direbahkan di kursi pantai samping Rukia. Payung yang menutupinya dari terik matahari sanggup membuat suasana sejuk. Ichigo lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dikursi ketimbang bermain air dibawah sengatan matahari yang memancarkan radius sinar secara tidak normal.

"Ichigo, masa segitu saja kau sudah menyerah? Lemah sekali." Sindir Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo tidak berdaya lagi. Sebenarnya tidak terima dibilang begitu, namun Ichigo memilih untuk berdiam diri, tubuhnya yang basah akan keringat membuatnya terlihat seperti sudah mandi. Ichigo tidak tahan panas, itu sebabnya, dia selalu menolak kalau diajak pergi saat musim panas.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat." Inoue menghampiri Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat mengkhawatirkan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue. Aku hanya tidak tahan panas saja." Ichigo tersenyum ramah. Senyumannya yang hangat itu membuat pandangan Rukia teralihkan. Senyumannya itu sanggup membuat wajah Inoue merona merah.

"Ah, ngg… Syukurlah!" Ucap Inoue gugup.

"Ng? Wajahmu merah sekali, Inoue. Daijoubu no ka?" Tanya Ichigo melihat Inoue. Tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu justru membuat Inoue salah tingkah.

"Ah! Aku… Ini… Anu… Itu… Ahahahaha…" Inoue semakin gugup, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur sebelum Ichigo bertambah bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya heran. Namun, dia kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya, lebih baik menikmati hari dengan tidur…

Rukia mengamati Inoue yang perlahan ikut bergabung dengan rombongan Tatsuki, Asano, Mizuhiro, dan Chizuru main volley air dari kejauhan, sedangkan Ishida dan Chad tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Tersirat senyuman tipis diwajahnya, diamati kembali Ichigo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Rukia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di hadapannya.

xXxXx

* * *

_In The Night?_

"Kuchiki-san~! Ayo kita lihat festival kembang api!" Seru Asano menghampiri Rukia yang sedang membaca buku di sudut ruangan.

"Maaf, aku tidak ikut." Rukia tersenyum ramah, "Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan."

"Heee? Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki-san?" Asano mulai berteriak-teriak. Ichigo yang melintas tidak sengaja mendengarnya lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, "Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin gara-gara tadi siang terlalu lama berada di bawah terik matahari." Jelasnya. Inoue yang kemudian melintas pun ikut menghampiri mereka semua.

"Kuchiki-san, aku bawakan obat." Ucapnya sambil memberikan obat sakit kepala untuk Rukia.

"Arigatou, Inoue. Aku istirahat dikamar saja." Posisi badan Rukia berubah berdiri. Dia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Asano yang dari tadi sudah memasang wajah ceman, begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

"Aku temani, Kuchiki-san." Inoue bergegas mengikuti langkah Rukia. Mereka pun berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo dan Asano.

"Oi, Keigo." Ucap Ichigo, "Sepertinya aku juga tidak ikut." Sambungnya sambil ikut berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Asano yang kebingungan.

"Heee?" Asano mematung.

xXxXx

* * *

Di sepanjang kodidor, Rukia dan Inoue sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suara. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Rukia, bisa-bisanya suasana mendadak jadi hening seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan pikiran Inoue, sepertinya ingin sekali bertanya sesuatu ke Rukia, namun niat itu selalu diurungkan, dan akhirnya dibiarkan menjadi sebuah rasa penasaran yang hebat.

"Anu… Kuchiki-san." Langkah Inoue terhenti, sepertinya dia tidak kuat menahan rasa penasaran dalam hatinya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Rukia menoleh kearah gadis yang sedang memanggilnya. Mencoba mendengarkan kata-kata yang selanjutnya diucapkan.

"Ngg… Apa hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-kun?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Suasana semakin hening…

"Kau kepikiran, Inoue?" Ditanya seperti itu, Inoue salah tingkah. Ternyata Rukia sudah bisa menebaknya, hal itu sangat terlihat sekali, Inoue menyukai Ichigo.

"Ah, aku…" Wajah Inoue merona merah. Membuat Rukia terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Kau suka Ichigo?" Satu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Inoue blushing ria. Rukia semakin tersenyum, "Aku dan Ichigo hanya teman saja, Inoue. Hubungan kami tidak akan pernah berubah lebih dari ini."

Inoue terkejut mendengar penuturan Rukia, benarkah seperti itu? Inoue merasa jawaban itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengarnya.

"Kuchiki-san, kau yakin dengan jawabanmu?" Inoue memastikan. Rukia menjawab dengan senyuman tipisnya, lalu kembali berpaling untuk melangkah maju.

Inoue tidak mengikuti langkahnya, hanya menatap dan menatap kosong punggung Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih, mencoba mencari arti kata-kata Rukia. Inoue tidak begitu senang dengan kata-kata Rukia, meskipun harusnya dia senang akan itu…

xXxXx

* * *

Rukia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tempat hotelnya menginap. Bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Rukia sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Inoue, harapan apa yang sedang dia berikan untuk gadis itu? Inoue terlalu polos untuk dibohongi. Rukia tahu itu…

"Rukia, kau didalam?" Terdengar sayup suara Ichigo di seberang pintu. Rukia tidak merespon balasannya, namun satu hal yang gadis mungil itu lupakan, Rukia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, tentu saja membuat Ichigo bisa masuk dengan mudah tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari Rukia.

"Siapa suruh kau masuk, Jeruk!" Seru Rukia.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Midget!" Balas Ichigo. Sekarang ini Rukialah yang sedang kehilangan kata-kata kejamnya. Moodnya sama sekali tidak bergairah untuk mengejek Ichigo. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa Rukia terlihat begitu kacau.

"Ichigo…" Rukia kembali berbicara.

"Hm?" Ichigo mendengarkan.

"Pergilah lihat festival kembang api." Suruh Rukia.

"Jika aku pergi, siapa yang nanti bersamamu?"

"Aku bisa urus diriku sendiri. Kau pergilah dengan yang lain."

"Ini termasuk perintahmu, Rukia?" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Rukia tegas.

"Aku menolak." Ichigo mendengus pelan.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, Jeruk!"

"Tentu saja punya!"

"Kumohon…" Perlahan suara Rukia terdengar lirih, "Pergilah dengan yang lain…"

Ichigo terdiam, kali ini, dengan berat hati, dia menuruti keinginan Rukia, perlahan langkah kakinya berjalan menuju Rukia yang sedang duduk di kasur. Membelai rambut gadis mungil ini dengan lembut, terlihat sekali Ichigo mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku." Pesan cowok berambut orange itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Rukia.

xXxXx

* * *

Festival malam di musim panas berlangsung begitu meriah disebuah Kuil di dekat hotel tempat Ichigo dan yang lainnya menginap. Semua orang menikmati pemandangan beserta kilauan cahaya kembang api yang diluncurkan. Warna-warni yang bertebaran di langit sangat memanjakan penglihatan. Hanya satu orang tidak begitu tertarik untuk melihat pesona kembang api yang mengambang indah, Ichigo…

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue menghampiri Ichigo yang terdiam, "Daijoubu?" Tanyanya pelan. Menyadari bahwa Ichigo tidak menikmati suasana ini.

Ichigo menoleh pelan kearah Inoue, gadis itu terlihat manis dengan yukata berwarna coklat muda, sangat kontras dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang di sanggul keatas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue." Ichigo tersenyum kearah Inoue, menyadari bahwa tindakannya membuat gadis manis yang berada di depannya mengkhawatirkannya. Namun apa daya, dirinya sudah terlanjur kepikiran akan Rukia. Lagi-lagi si mata violet itu tidak seperti biasanya. Ichigo membenci perubahan sikapnya! Masalahnya dia tidak pernah mengetahui kenapa Rukia bisa berubah, apa penyebabnya?

"Sebaiknya tidak usah memaksakan diri, Kurosaki-kun. Kalau memang mau kembali, kembali saja." Jelas Inoue, sepertinya mengetahui pikiran Ichigo.

"Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa Inoue. Lagipula, Rukia yang menyuruhku ikut pergi." Ichigo tertawa. Inoue tertegun mendengar nama Rukia disebut.

"Jadi, kalau Kuchiki-san bilang tidak pergi, Kurosaki-kun tidak akan pergi, begitu?"

"Yah, tidak begitu juga sih…" Ichigo berusaha untuk mengelak, "Sepertinya yang lain menikmatinya, aku hanya ikut menemani saja." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kalian berdua tidak pandai berbohong." Inoue menutup matanya, tersenyum tipis. Ichigo menatapnya heran, tidak mengerti yang diucapkan oleh Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun, bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku?" Inoue menatapnya tajam, berbeda sekali dengan Inoue yang biasanya selalu tertawa ceria dihadapannya. Gadis ini terlihat begitu serius menatap Ichigo, tatapan tersirat lebih memandang Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?" Dasar Ichigo, dia memang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Dari dulu Inoue begitu menyukainya, namun hal itu tidak pernah disadarinya. Padahal gadis itu selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya, namun dasar memang tidak peka, Ichigo tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai sekarang.

"Apakah aku masih kurang untukmu?" Wajah Inoue memerah, menatap Ichigo yang mulai sadar dengan kata-katanya, cowok itu terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Ah, aku…" Ichigo mulai salah tingkah.

"Kuchiki-san bilang padaku, Kurosaki-kun dan dirinya hanyalah teman. Kalau memang begitu, mungkinkah aku ada harapan?" Inoue menatap lekat wajah Ichigo. Cowok ini benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Ada seorang gadis yang sedang mencoba menyatakan perasaan kepadanya! Inoue Orihime, gadis manis yang mempesona, senyumannya, keramahannya, kebaikan hatinya, banyak disanjung oleh seluruh laki-laki di sekolah. Apalagi ditambah bentuk tubuh yang sangat mencapai batas normal. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahuinya, namun hanya 1 orang yang bisa mencuri perhatian Inoue, dia memiliki rambut orange satu-satunya di sekolah Karakura. Entah kenapa bisa dia mendapatkannya, namun itu adalah rambut aslinya!

Inoue tertarik oleh Ichigo sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah, cowok itu entah kenapa menyita banyak perhatiannya, yang tidak pernah sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh seluruh gadis di kelasnya. Dan sekarang akhirnya jarak diantara mereka bisa begitu dekat,Inoue tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kurosaki-kun no koto ga suki da yo…" Baik Inoue maupun Ichigo, keduanya sama-sama merona merah. Untuk Inoue, baru pertama kalinya dia menyatakan perasaannya. Dan untuk Ichigo, baru pertama kali dia mendapat pernyataan dari seseorang. Keduanya pun terdiam dalam keramaian, lantunan gendang yang ditabuh tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua. Suara riuh yang senantiasa selalu menemani suasana festival, yang membuat Asano dan yang lainnya tidak terlalu mencari keberadaan mereka. Saat ini baik Ichigo maupun Inoue, sama-sama menundukkan kepala…

"Terima kasih, Inoue…" Ichigo tersenyum tipis, "Tapi maaf. Aku…"

"Aku tahu, kok!" Inoue menyela kata-kata Ichigo, dia tahu apa yang akan Ichigo katakan. Inoue tidak ingin mendengarnya, "Aku sudah tahu, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue berusaha tegar di depan Ichigo, setidaknya dia tidak ingin kelihatan lemah saat perasaannya di tolak. Anehnya, Inoue tidak seperti biasanya, gadis ini mudah sekali menangis, namun khusus hari ini, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia tidak ingin Ichigo mengasihani dirinya.

"Arigatou, Inoue…" Ichigo kembali tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang seandainya saja di tujukan hanya kepada Inoue.

"Pergilah, Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san menunggu." Seru Inoue.

"Hee? Tapi, dia menyuruhku untuk pergi kemari."

"Hahaha… Kau ini lucu sekali, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue tertawa,"Pergilah! Sekali-sekali tunjukkan wajahmu yang lucu itu kepadanya." Sambungnya.

"Dia selalu melihat wajahku yang seperti ini, kok." Gumam Ichigo agak malu. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya, sepertinya dia harus menuruti saran Inoue. Dia ingin menemui Rukia, sangat ingin! Sebelum pergi, langkahnya terhenti untuk bilang sesuatu untuk gadis yang berani kepadanya,

"Terima kasih, Inoue. Aku pergi dulu." Bayangan punggung Ichigo perlahan menghilang dalam keramaian, meninggalkan Inoue yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ganbatte, Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue berbalik arah, tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Ishida terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan dan baru menghampiri Inoue saat Ichigo mulai menjauh.

"Inoue-san." Ishida menghampiri, dengan wajah yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ishida-kun? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Inoue kaget.

"Da-dari tadi," Wajah Ishida terlihat memerah, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Inoue-san?"

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Inoue kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Dia tidak ingin membuat Ishida mengkhawatirkannya,walaupun kenyataannya, hatinya sedikit retak dengan melihat Ichigo terdiam. Melihat tindakannya saja, Inoue sudah menyadari siapa yang ingin dilihat oleh Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurosaki kemana?" Tanya Ishida kemudian.

"Kembali ke hotel. Sepertinya perasaannya sedang tidak enak." Inoue memberikan alasan. Sambil sesekali tersenyum ke arah Ishida. Ishida mengerutkan keningnya, namun akhirnya memilih untuk mengangguk saja.

"Inoue-san, sebaiknya kita menyusul yang lainnya gimana?" Ajak Ishida.

Inoue mengangguk, "Jadi kau disini menungguku,Ishida-kun?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya kebetulan saja." Terlihat Ishida menjawab dengan gugup. Inoue tersenyum geli, lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusul teman-temannya berada.

Suasana festival malam itu, begitu dirasakan semakin terasa nikmat. Ichigo sedikit menyadari alasan dia kemari, hanya untuk menemani Rukia, karena disuruh Rukia, karena ingin menikmati suasana laut berdua dengan Rukia. Beberapa jawaban yang hanya terfokus pada Rukia…

xXxXx

* * *

Rukia – P.O.V –

Suasana malam di tepi pantai. Aku berjalan pelan, mengikuti arah angin laut. Malam hari dengan keramaian festival malam, entah kenapa aku tidak begitu bersemangat seperti kemarin. Pandangan mata Inoue dan sikap ramah Ichigo sedikit menghancurkan hatiku, ternyata cemburu itu seperti ini, yah? Padahal aku membenci sikapku yang seperti ini! Ini sama saja dengan mengulang kejadian yang lalu, saat aku harus merelakan seseorang yang ku sayangi bersama gadis lain.

Sudah lama kusadari, Inoue ada hati dengan Ichigo. Dan Ichigo pun sepertinya tidak sadar kalau dia sebenarnya juga ada sedikit rasa terhadap Inoue. Dan lagi-lagi, aku yang melihatnya! Kenapa harus aku! Aku! Aku tidak suka…

Menyebalkan! Perasaan ini, kenapa aku memusingkan hal bodoh seperti ini, sampai cari-cari alasan tidak enak badan lagi! Yang sakit bukan tubuhnya, tapi hatiku!

Geratan handphone di dalam kantong bajunya terasa, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk untukku, aku mengangkatnya, "Ya?"

"Rukia…" Aku kembali terdiam, suara ini?

"Ada apa, Byakuya-niisama?" Aku sangat mengetahui sifat Byakuya-niisama, jika dia memanggilku atau bahkan sampai repot-repot menelponku, pastilah sesuatu yang penting.

"Waktumu hampir habis…" Aku terdiam tidak membalasnya. Terdengar bunyi tut-tut tanda pembicaraan diakhiri. Pandanganku lurus menatap arah laut yang terang oleh sinar bulan. Waktuku hampir habis? Benarkah semuanya hampir berakhir? Ichigo, aku…

"Rukia?" Dari belakangku terdengar sebuah suara yang berbeda. Suara ini bukan suara Ichigo? Namun aku mengenali suara ini, suara ini milik seseorang di masa lalu…

Aku mencoba menoleh, dengan rasa takut aku mencoba mencari tahu pemilik suara ini. Dan ternyata, firasatku benar. Dia, seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku, yang pernah aku cintai, dia, dengan tato 69 diwajahnya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia,

"Shuuhei?"

"Rukia! Ternyata benar!" Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Tubuhku seketika itu juga membatu, aku tidak bergerak! Seperti melekat oleh pasir laut! Ah! Kenapa ini? Tubuhku…

"Kenapa kau disini, Shuuhei?" Kutanyakan alasan dia berada disini.

"Aku mencari-carimu, ternyata ada disini." Jawabnya lembut. Suara yang selalu ku rindukan, kini sedang berada dihadapanku. Kenapa semuanya terjadi mendadak begini, sih? -_-!

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Aku tanya Kuchiki-san, dan dia mencarimu untukku." Oh, ternyata begitu. Tidak heran, kalau dia bisa menemukanku dengan mudah. Apalagi Shuuhei adalah satu-satu pewaris sah dari perusahaan Hisagi, hanya mencari sosok diriku saja bisa mengerahkan 1 rombongan, seperti mau perang saja.

Aku merapikan rambutku yang mengalun pelan terbawa angin, entah apa yang terpancar dari raut mukaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau memikirkannya!

"Rukia, bisakah kita bersama lagi?" Ujar Shuuhei to the point. Ini orang tidak pernah berubah, yah! Dari dulu selalu saja langsung ke inti masalahnya, tidak mengerti sikon lagi!

Aku menatapnya jutek, "Memangnya kapan kita menjalin hubungan?"

"Ternyata kau masih marah dengan kejadian dulu."

"Menurutmu?"

"Yah, kalau memang marah, aku harus bagaimana?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, untung Ichigo tadi aku suruh pergi ke festival. Tidak bisa dibayangkan mereka bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini. Shuuhei menatapku. Ukh! Tatapan itu! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya seperti ini. Sedikit kesal, tapi aku merindukannya… Aku merindukan dirinya…

"Hey, midget! Kau pikir aku bisa memaafkan mu begitu saja?" Ichigo?

Ku tundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak berani menatapnya, apalagi membiarkan Shuuhei menatap wajahku yang suram. Aku teringat akan Ichigo, seharusnya aku yakin dengan perasaanku ini. Tapi apa ini, kenapa perasaanku kembali dilemma seperti ini…

Kurasakan tubuh mungilku merapat kearah Shuuhei. Heee? Dia memelukku? Perasaanku, ARGH!

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan dekapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia…" Kata-katanya membuat mulutku terkunci. Ajaibnya, aku sedikit terhanyut, apalagi suasana yang sangat mendukung ini. Aku…

Rukia – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Normal – P.O.V –

Langkahnya terhenti, menatap sesuatu yang dihadapannya dengan sedikit terkejut. Rambut orangenya menari pelan tertiup angin sejuk. Ichigo terdiam, terus menatap Rukia yang tengah berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Mata coklat itu terus menatapnya,mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Entah apa yang dirasakan olehnya, Ichigo tidak berusaha mengganggu atau pun marah atau apapun. Semilir bayangan yang terdiam pelan, perlahan mulai menghilang. Hatinya perlahan-lahan merasa retak.

"Mungkin kata-kata Inoue benar…" Gumam Ichigo dan akhirnya memilih untuk menjauhi tempat dia berpijak.

xXxXx

Masih Bersambung ~

* * *

Hahahahahaha~ *Kenapa pas terakhir2 selalu ketawa sih ^^a

Maaf yah minna, dari chapter kemarin kgk ada adegan mesra IchiRuki. Icchy sengaja ga mau terlalu fokusin kemesraan mereka.

Icchy masih shock dengan chapter terbaru bleach yg menyebabkan efek, menurunnya semangat menulis. Kubo-sensei no BAKA! *kena hajar mas kubo ^^a

Makasih buat semua readers yg bersedia membaca n kasih review cerita saya, kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat membantu Icchy bikin chapter selanjutnya xD~ *bungkuk

So, chapter ini jg jgn lupa baca n kasih review yah. Doumo :D

Icchy mau balas komen kalian :D

* * *

Jee-ya Zettyra:

makasih atas sarannya :) Icchy perbaiki kok.

minta review lagi yah :D

* * *

Meyrin Mikazuki :

Hehehe... untuk 2 chapter kedepan seperti nya tidak akan adegan lemon dlu *plak!

need review lagi :D

* * *

Aizawa Ayumu :

Aku juga tahu sih, disitu keliatan jelas banget Ichigo nganggep Rukia lebih penting dari pada yang lain, begitu jg dengan Rukia. Tapi ttp aja melihat muka mereka begitu, Huaaanggg! *masih pundung T_T

Anyway, sudah diupdate~ minta review lagi :D

* * *

mio 'ichirugiran' kyo :

Hehehe makasih :D

Dan maaf kalau membuat kecewa *kena hajar. sepertinya 2 chapter kedepan jg tidak akan ada adegan lemon disini T_T

Hahaha... aku hanya ikutin yg dibleach aja sih, Inoue suka sama Ichigo, wajar cemburu, haha... cmn mungkin agak beda kali yah

yah dibaca saja, minta review lagi :D

* * *

MeoNg :

Chapter 6 agak gimana gimana? *puppy eyes =))

Hehehe... Maaf yah disini ga ada adegan lemon lagi *kluk T_T

Nanti deh di2 chapter kedepan mungkin? *tabok =))

minta review lagi :D

* * *

Raraa Ruuki-Chan Kuchiki :

mending baca sendiri aja, tapi kalo ga mau jadi pundung seperti saya lebih baik jgn dibaca T_T

Hehehehe... makasih" sudah saya update lagi n jgn lupa direview lagi yah :D

* * *

Ruki Yagami :

Aku jg sampe skrng masih shock dong dong dong T_T

*berdoa supaya akang Kubo punya niat baik di balik perpisahan mereka ,

* * *

Wi3nter :

Mending lihat sendiri aja chapternya, ntar takut jdi spoiler ,

Hehehe... ini sudah diupdate, review lagi yak :D

* * *

choCo purPLe :

Iya, aku jg langsung mewek2 di depan kompi pas baca T_T

semoga saja hanya dichapter itu saja klimaksnya,

sudah diupdate n jgn lupa review lagi yah :D

* * *

So-chand cii Mio imutZ :

Ya, kira2 sperti itu T_T

sudah diupdate! review lagi yah :D


	8. Chapter 8 Dilemma

LAMA TIDAK BERJUMPA, SEMUANYA! ICCHY HADIR! *Pake Toa xD

Maaf yah all, fic Icchy jadi terbengkalai lama begini. Ini gara2 PERMEN FOXS! *menyalahkan permen =))

pas bikin Fic My Present For You *Kalau reader ada yg baca xD~

Icchy dengan stressnya menghabiskan 10 permen foxs sekaligus! *mungkin lebih ^^a

Hasilnya? Asma Icchy kumat dan sukses membuat Icchy tepar di kamar tanpa ga bisa ngapa2in T_T

Semua ide yg menumpuk dikepala pun tertunda dan tidak bisa disalurkan ke komputer *hiksss pundung ~

Anyway, Icchy mau berterima kasih sama dokter di deket rumah, obat anda sangat bermanfaat, dok! *sujud sukur xD~

Maaf ya all, udah nunggu lama, muncul2 chapternya malah SEDIKIT! *Diarak massa T_T

Chapter 8 adalah Puncak dari suatu masalah, sedikit demi sedikit rahasianya Rukia mulai kebuka ini... *dikit doang tapi ^^a

Dah ah, Icchy mau bilang, Yg punya Bleach itu Akang Kubo Tite, Bukan Searaki Icchy.

Yg Punya Orange Sun & Chappy White Itu Searaki Icchy, Bukan Kubo Tite! *kena gaplok! =)) =))

Enjoy my chapter, Read n Review lagi plz~ Sankyuu~ ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8 = Dilemma

~ The Man Who Can't Leave ~

Rukia menelurusi kodidor sepanjang hotel. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah kamar nomor 201, yang merupakan kamar Ichigo dan Chad menginap. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba ingin menemui Ichigo. Pertemuannya dengan Shuuhei membuatnya berpikir 2 kali tentang hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Ketukan pelan Rukia lakukan, "Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang pintu, namun pintu terbuka pelan, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang di dalam. Ichigo ternyata berada di dalam kamarnya, pikirannya kosong, dia hanya menatap Rukia lurus, seperti tidak ada semangat sama sekali. Rukia heran melihat Ichigo, namun kakinya melangkah maju dan mencoba untuk bertanya kenapa.

"Kenapa kau, Jeruk? Bagaimana dengan festivalnya?" Tanya Rukia mengawali pembicaraan. Berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Apalagi dalam keadaan suasana yang garing seperti ini. Ichigo yang tiba-tiba jadi pendiam dengan Rukia yang agak canggung berhadapan. Ini bukan situasi di saat mereka sedang bersama!

"Ichigo? Ada apa?" Rukia sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Ichigo. Dia menghampiri Ichigo yang sejak membukakan pintu hanya duduk terdiam di kasurnya. "Kenapa mukaku jelek sekali?" Tangannya mencoba memeriksa kening Ichigo, apakah pria tersebut terkena demam.

Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia, suatu hal yang tidak pernah di lakukannya. Hal ini tentu saja mengagetkan Rukia, "Ichigo?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ichigo menjawab singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa tapi mukamu lesu begitu?" Rukia tidak percaya.

"Memang mukaku seperti ini."

"Ada apa, sih?" Rukia tetap memaksa ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Pasti ada apa-apa denganmu, Jeruk Baka!"

"Sudahlah Rukia..." Ichigo terdiam sejenak, "Bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku?"

Rukia tertegun mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Ichigo sedang mengusirnya secara sopan.

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu? Jangan seenaknya yah, TAWAKE!"

BLETAK! Rukia sampai mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menjitak kepala orange Ichigo. Supaya cowok yang seperti mayat berjalan ini sedikit sadar dari mimpinya.

"Ugh! Midget sialan! Apa-apaan kau!" Ichigo merintih pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Bogem Rukia sukses membuat tanda benjol di kepala Ichigo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi. Berusaha mengecilkan volume suaranya, dirinya terlihat mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali di lihat Ichigo.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu, Rukia." Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang semua hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dia tidak tahan terus menerus memendam semua perasaan itu semua. Lebih baik bertanya daripada tidak sama sekali!

"Hm?" Rukia mendengarkan.

"Kau bilang apa sama Inoue?"

Sing...! Suasana kembali hening. Kedua mata saling menatap lekat. Tidak terpancar dari keduanya rasa ketakutan, baik Ichigo maupun Rukia.

"Aku dan Ichigo hanya teman saja, Inoue. Hubungan kami tidak akan pernah berubah lebih dari ini." Ucapan Rukia terhenti, "Ini yang mau kau dengar, Ichigo?"

"Jawaban yang bagus sekali, Rukia. Kau ingin membuatku bersama dengan Inoue?" Terlihat sekali Ichigo tidak senang dengan kata-kata Rukia.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Ck!" Decak Ichigo. Di tariknya tangan Rukia, Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidur hotel kamarnya.

"Aw..." Meskipun kasur hotel begitu empuk, namun lumayan sakit jika di jatuhkan secara paksa seperti itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!"

"Jadi selama ini kau mempermainkanku, Rukia?" Tubuh Ichigo sukses mengunci Rukia. Pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu, Ichigo menatap tajam kedua bola mata Rukia. Terpancar sekali amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Lepaskan aku, Jeruk!" Rukia berusaha meronta. Kedua tangannya terkunci dengan sukses oleh genggaman keras Ichigo. Tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk lepas dari tangan kuat Ichigo.

"Berapa pria yang sudah kau tipu dengan wajahmu ini, Rukia?" Ichigo menarik dengan kasar dagu Rukia. Kata-katanya begitu kelewatan, terlihat sekali Rukia menahan amarah karena merasa dirinya terhina.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kurosaki Ichigo!" PLAK! Sebuah tamparan terasa panas di pipi Ichigo. Rukia menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengeluarkan emosi sebesar ini. Kata-kata Ichigo sudah keterlaluan menurutnya. Bisa-bisanya Ichigo berpikir rendah tentang dirinya, ini sangat menusuk perasaan Rukia. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kecewa, begitu kecewa, yang bahkan membuat tangan yang menampar Ichigo terasa begitu sakit...

Tanpa berkata apa pun, dengan kasar Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo dan mencoba keluar dari kamar itu. Kali ini Ichigo tidak mencegahnya. Si kepala jeruk ini terdiam, sedikit mengingat sorot mata Rukia yang seperti ingin menangis.

Chad berjalan pelan menyusuri kodidor untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Terlihat Rukia yang sedang berlari seperti sedang di kejar-kejar sesuatu, sampai tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya menabrak tubuh besar Chad.

BRUG!

"Daijoubu kaa?" Tanya Chad pelan. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergeming di tabrak oleh Rukia. Gadis mungil itu hanya terdiam, tanpa meminta maaf atau berkata apa pun, tetap melanjutkan kegiatan berlarinya. Meninggalkan Chad yang mengamati langkah kakinya yang semakin menghilang. Chad pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus melangkah. Dan saat berada di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, Chad melihat Ichigo yang terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. Raut muka yang tidak seperti biasanya, untuk seorang Chad tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mngetahui ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Ichigo, apalagi baru saja dia melihat Rukia yang terlihat terburu-buru dengan menahan ekspresi kesal seperti tadi.

"Ichigo." Gumam Chad pelan. Meskipun tidak ada alasan untuknya untuk memanggil Ichigo, hanya memastikan bahwa temannya masih sadar atau sedang melayang ke dalam pikirannya.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri..." Gumam Ichigo ketika menyadari perbuataannya menyinggung perasaan Rukia. Tidak dapat di pungkiri, di dalam hati Ichigo semuanya bergejolak, semua perasaan dari rasa cemburu, heran, sedih, marah, kecewa, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan itu semua meledak setelah melihat reaksi Rukia yang justru di luar dugaannya.

Chad yang daritadi masih berada di ambang pintu hanya setia mendengarkan Ichigo mengeluh kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah sadar atau tidak, Chad sepertinya tahu alasan Ichigo mengeluh.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, Ichigo?" Tanya Chad tanpa ekspresi yang terpancar dari mukanya.

Ichigo menoleh sesaat ke arah Chad yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu, tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Biarkan aku istirahat dulu..."

xXxXx

* * *

~ The Girl Who Can't Break Up ~

Rukia kembali memandangi suasana laut di malam hari. Angin laut yang berhembus pelan mengayunkan rambut hitamnya, sinar bulan yang memantul indah di laut membuat suasana sangat romantis. Namun tidak untuk Rukia. Liburan musim panas pertama yang dia lewatkan dengan Ichigo malah berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Entah karena apa, suasana hati mereka malah jadi kacau. Rukia tidak menyalahkan Ichigo, tidak menyalahkan siapa pun.

"Semuanya salahku..." Gumamnya dalam keheningan malam. Sambil menghirup dalam-dalam sang angin laut yang segar, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang hancur sejak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

Tangannya meraih kantung kecil yang menyimpan handphone flip milik Rukia. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, angin malam pun begitu terasa menusuk kulit putihnya. Rukia menekan tombol nomor yang sudah di hafalnya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar bunyi telepon yang di angkat. Byakuya mengangkat panggilan itu. "Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang akan kau katakan, Rukia. Jarang sekali kau yang menelponku seperti ini." Sambungnya, nadanya terdengar datar.

Rukia terdiam sesaat, "Waktu ku sudah habis."

Byakuya di seberang telepon tidak merespon. Dirinya dan juga Rukia sama-sama terdiam dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan kembali, menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang Kuchiki." Jelas Rukia mantap. Dia sudah memutuskan, walau pun agak ragu, namun Rukia yakin, tidak akan ada yang kecewa dengan keputusannya ini.

"Kau yakin, Rukia?" Byakuya meyakinkan. Dirinya tahu betul sifat Rukia, adiknya itu jika sudah memutuskan, dia akan tetap memegang teguh pendiriannya itu.

"Ya. Aku akan kembali dengan Shuuhei malam ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Pip! Rukia mengakhiri pembicaraan. Di belakangnya telah menunggu Shuuhei seperti biasa. Seperti mengetahui kedatangan Rukia kemari.

"Kita pulang?" Tanya Shuuhei kepada Rukia. Mungkin itulah tujuannya kemari.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Ya... Aku ambil barang-barangku dulu..."

_**The sun is hot but your heart is frozen**_

_**Whose fault is this?**_

_**Everything else is the same but we changed**_

**_Why is it that love changes?_**

xXxXx

Masih Bersambung Tenang Aja

* * *

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! *Stress baru sembuh dari sakit =))

Maaf ya all kalo baru nambah sedikit, ini sebenarnya masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. ^^a

And sekali lagi belum ada romancenya... *Digebukin T_T

Icchy mau balas review dari kalian ~ Hehehe... Makasih buat semua reader yang membaca plus kasih review.

Perlu diketahui, Review dari kalian = Semangat Icchy menulis! Moahahahahahaah!

* * *

aya-na rifa'i :

Waaaa! Gomen baru balas review T_T

Makasih... Makasih... Met kenal yah :D

* * *

Ruki Yagami :

Hahaha... Ichigonya lagi frustasi di chapter baru2 ini *Diajak main Tensa Zangetsu =))

Hehehe... perjuangan Ichigo nanti aku ceritain di chapter 9 kok, tenang2 xD~

Jangan lupa review lagi :D

* * *

EJEY Series :

maksud kata-kata Byakuya itu... PIIIPPPP PIIIPPPP! (kena sensor)

baca chapter2 baru entar ketahuan deh maksudnya Byakuya-nii apaan XD~

Review lagi yah ~ Doumo :D

* * *

Rio-Lucario :

Tenang saja, Ichigo ga sama Inoue kok. ^^a

Yg ga ngerti dimananya? Saya siap memberitahu xD~

Jangan lupa review lagi ya~ :D

* * *

2Phoenix7 :

Hahaha... Makasih udah kasih tahu letak kesalahannya *bungkuk ^^a

maklum nilai bhs indonya bikin garuk2 kepala *Lah? Curhat? =))

Ini udah di perbaiki lagi tulisannya.

Jgn lupa review lagi yah :D

* * *

yuuna hihara :

Hahaha... ga bisa update kilat lagi. *kluk ^^a

maafkan akuu Ichigo~ *peluk2 Ichigo kena bankai =))

review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

Aizawa Ayumu :

Hahaha... tenang2...

Aku jg ga suka Rukia atau pun Ichigo jadian sama orang lain kok.

Ini termasuk rencana dari cerita soalnya ^^a

anyway, review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

MeoNg :

Hehehehe... Ini sudah diupdate lagi, meskipun agak lama ^^a

review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

Raraa Ruuki-Chan Kuchiki :

Tenang saja, chapter itu bkan chapter terakhir bleach kok... :)

Hehehe syukurlah... Ini sudah diupdate review lagi yah :D

* * *

ojou-chan :

Iyap! Shuuhei adalah cowok yang dulu Rukia suka. ^^a

maksudnya kata2 Inoue itu, baca chapter 7 lagi, yang pas adegan Inoue nembak Ichigo ^^a

anyway review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

So-chand cii Mio imutZ :

Sudah Diupdate, direview lagi yah :D

* * *

Meyrin Mikazuki :

Sudah Aku update! Walaupun lama T_T

anyway, aku lupa jawab pertanyaan Mey-chan yang pas Ichigo sama Rukia berbla bla bla di kloset kan?

Mereka sempat melakukannya di dalam kloset kok, setelah itu di lanjutkan di kasur Ichigo. Bisa dibayangkan? *Mimisan =)) =))

anyway (lagi), jgn lupa review chapter yg ini ~ :D

* * *

Wi3nter :

Maafkan karena romancenya IchiRuki kurang... T_T

di Chapter ini romance mereka jg lagi ga ada T_T

tapi jgn lupa review lagi yah :D

* * *

MinNoitra Aporro Grantz :

Tenang2, akhirannya IchiRuki kok... Aku ga suka pairing yg lain sih ^^a

jgn lupa review lgi yah :D


	9. Chapter 9 Final Distance

*Take 2 - Kesalahan ada pada sang author yang dengan bodohnya klik refresh yang mengakibatkan hilang sudah ketikan yang sudah capek2 Rukia buat*

Icchy : Maafkan... *pundung

Rukia : Mikirin apaan sih sampe salah mencet tombol gitu! padahal tadi aku udah capek2 tulis panjang2 buat para readers! *ngamuk

Icchy : T_T *masih pundung

Ichigo : Udah2, kasian tuh si Icchy guling2 geje gitu. *nenangin Rukia yang lg ngamuk

Rukia : BERISIK, JERUK! Makanya Bantuin! *deathglare ke Ichigo

Ichigo : *Swt* Oke, biar aku aja yang gantiin situ " *Sok2 batuk benerin suara -diajak kencan ma zangetsu,

Oke, Biar gw yang gantiin Rukia dan Icchy ngomong disini, Enjoy Chapter 9 ini, oh iya pesen dari Rukia neh, Abis baca ini kalian jangan lupa buat gebukin sang Author yah. Enjoy!

Rukia: Oi, Ichigo! Disclaimernya!

Ichigo : Oh iya! *pikun Nggg...Nggg... Bleach itu yg bikin Kubo Tite, Final Distance itu yang nyayiin Utada Hikari.

Rukia : *geplak pala Ichigo* Hikaru, tahu!

Ichigo: *Cuma bisa meringis tapi ga berani komplain ke Rukia* Jangan lupa review yah~

Rukia : *Kasih senyuman semanis2nya ke Readers* Jangan lupa yang baca tapi ga kasih review diajak kencan Sode no Shirayuki lho ~

Shirayuki : *Senyum ala setan*

Icchy : UDAH OE! KEPANJANGAN INI! *Tutupin IchiRukiShira pake tirai hitam*

* * *

Chapter 9 = Final Distance

Keesokan harinya, siang hari...

Suasana laut yang seperti biasa mengundang para wisatawan yang sedang berlibur untuk bermain dengan ombak laut. Bersama dengan teriknya sinar matahari yang memancarkan sinar dengan ganansnya. Seperti biasa, Ichigo tidak tahan dengan panas yang akhirnya hanya berteduh di bawah payung pantai yang besar, melihat teman-temannya sedang asyik berjemur di bawah sinar matahari bersama dinginnya laut. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Rukia, Ichigo sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Rukia sejak tadi malam. Sedikit kepikiran, namun egonya enggan untuk mencari Rukia. Entah masih kecewa ataukah karena tidak berani berhadapan dengan Rukia, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Paling-paling Rukia masih tidur-tiduran di dalam kamar hotelnya.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Dari arah belakang Ichigo, terlihat Inoue sedang berlari menghampiri tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa, Inoue? Rambutmu berantakan sekali?" Tanya Ichigo heran melihat Inoue sedang mengatur nafasnya karena capek berlari.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Inoue masih mengatur nafasnya, lalu mulai berbicara. "Kuchiki-san sudah pulang duluan!"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, berpikir, dan... "Ha?"

"Ini aku dapat sms darinya, katanya dia pulang duluan." Jelas Inoue lagi sambil memperlihatkan isi sms yang di dapatnya dari Rukia.

Ichigo melihat isi pesan tersebut, di amatinya perlahan, Rukia memang menulis pesan itu.

_Inoue, Maafkan aku tiba-tiba harus pulang duluan. Aku ada urusan penting. Tolong sampaikan sama yang lain yah. ^_^_

Ichigo melihat pengirim pesan itu, Kuchiki Rukia.

Tidak percaya dengan isi pesan saja, tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung bergegas menghampiri kamar hotel Rukia, meninggalkan Inoue yang masih tersengal.

xXxXx

* * *

Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau apapun, Ichigo langsung membuka pintu hotel secara paksa. Dan benar saja, tidak terlihat barang-barang Rukia di sana, gadis itu sudah pulang tanpa memberi kabar. Ichigo mengacak rambut orangenya pelan, sedikit menyesal kenapa kemarin dia tidak berbicara dengan Rukia.

"Sial!" Decak Ichigo sebal, menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, dia bergegas mengambil handphonenya yang dia tinggalkan di kamar hotelnya. Ichigo bermaksud untuk menghubungi Rukia, berharap gadis itu menjawab panggilannya, berusaha meminta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar kepadanya.

'Rukia... Apa dia masih marah padaku?' Batin Ichigo di sela-sela mencoba menghubungi Rukia. Terdengar bunyi di sebarang telepon, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda panggilan itu akan diangkat. Ichigo tidak sabar dengan itu, langsung mencoba menghubungi kembali, begitu terus sampai akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Sialan! Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau memang mau pulang, Bodoh!" Gerutunya kesal karena tidak bisa menghubungi Rukia.

Rukia tidak mengangkat satu pun panggilan dari Ichigo. Menghubungi balik Ichigo pun juga tidak. Rukia benar-benar menghilang dan meninggalkan begitu banyak pertanyaan untuk pria berkepala jeruk ini. Ichigo panik, namun tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk itu. Mau tidak mau, Ichigo harus pulang hari ini juga! Itu adalah rencana terakhirnya!'

xXxXx

* * *

Rukia - P.O.V -

"Okaerinasai, Rukia-sama, Hisagi-sama." Nemu, anak sang kepala pelayan, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, sekaligus pelayan pribadiku saat berada di dalam Kuchiki mansion, menyambut kedatanganku dan Shuuhei. Kami berdua tiba setelah perjalanan jauh kemarin. Dari kemarin pikiranku tidak pernah fokus, apalagi pikiranku sudah tidak bersama tubuhku. Kosong yang kurasakan, entah apa yang sedang terpikirkan di kepala, rasanya aku tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa. Langkahku tetap berjalan mengikuti Shuuhei untuk menghampiri ruang kerja Byakuya-niisama, namun mulutku diam seribu bahasa, seperti terkunci...

"Okaeri." Sambut Byakuya-niisama seperti biasa. Tidak ada satu pun ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah dinginnya. Ya, memang inilah nii-sama seperti biasanya.

"Tadaima, Byakuya-niisama." Ucapku sopan sambil membungkuk hormat. Begitu juga dengan Shuuhei yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Apa kabar, Kuchiki-san?"

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Hisagi?" Byakuya-niisama membalas sapaan itu. Basa-basi seperti ini rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ku dengar dari Byakuya-niisama.

xXxXx

* * *

"Jadi, sekarang jelaskan kepadaku, Rukia. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan seperti kemarin?" Tanya Byakuya-niisama setelah Shuuhei sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Aku masih terdiam memperhatikan rak buku Nii-sama yang tersusun dengan rapi. Ugh! Selalu saja setiap berbicara dengan Nii-sama suasana pasti sedingin ini.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus." Aku menjawab singkat, "Hanya saja, sepertinya selama ini aku sudah banyak bermain-main."

Byakuya-niisama menatapku lekat, seperti sedang berusaha membaca pikiranku. Namun, akhirnya dia kembali mengamati dokumen-dokumen yang masih berjejer rapi di atas meja kerjanya, sepertinya sibuk sekali. Mungkinkah suatu saat aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?

"Perlu kau ketahui, calon tunanganmu bukan hanya Hisagi saja." Jelas Byakuya-niisama, "Masih ada 4 kandidat lainnya."

"4 kandidat? Siapa saja?" Ugh! Rasanya malas sekali kalo harus mengetahui semuanya. Dasar! Merepotkan sekali!

"Pertama, dia adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou. Lalu ada Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke, dan terakhir Shiba Kaien. Mereka semua datang kepadaku untuk melamarmu."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Apa-apaan para pria yang tidak ku kenal itu? Mereka datang ke hadapan Byakuya-niisama hanya untuk melamar diriku? Sedikit merinding juga, mana aku tidak begitu kenal dengan mereka lagi. Kalau cuma sekedar kenal sih ya kenal, toh mereka semua dari kalangan keluarga terpandang, kekayaan dan kekuasaan pun tidak usah ditanya lagi, sebanding dengan keluarga Kuchiki ini. Soal ketampanan, untuk yang satu itu, kalau kalian masih bertanya, berarti kalian buta! Tidak ada satu wanita pun yang tidak kenal dengan mereka. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi!

"Ditambah Shuuhei, jadi 5…" Gumamku lemah. Rasanya sedikit menyesal dengan keputusan yang kuambil.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Byakuya-niisama. Tumben sekali?

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Nii-sama. Aku sudah memutuskan seperti ini, aku akan menemui mereka semua." Jelasku sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu bahwa orang yang sedang duduk di depanku sedang mengkhawatirkan diriku. Tapi, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak akan mundur karena itu. Itu berarti aku harus segera mengurusi kepindahanku dari Karakura ini, dan… Aku harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk Ichigo…

Rukia – P.O.V – End

_**I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us**_

_**Again, just a little more distance**_

xXxXx

* * *

Normal – P.O.V –

Waktu tidak terasa begitu cepat berlalu, liburan musim panas pun sebentar lagi usai. Semua murid yang sudah puas bermain terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menunggu mereka. Salah satunya Ichigo, dengan serius di kerjakannya soal-soal yang terjejer rapi di depan matanya. Pulang dari liburan tidak membuatnya lupa akan tugas. Kali ini dia bertekad untuk menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas, sekaligus berusaha untuk mencoba melupakan masalahnya dengan Rukia tempo lalu.

Sejak hari itu, Rukia hampir tidak pernah menghampiri kamar Ichigo lagi. Tidak ada satu langkah pun dari Rukia, apalagi kabar darinya. Telepon dari Ichigo tidak pernah di angkat olehnya, mengabari teman-teman yang lain pun tidak. Dan Ichigo? Dia hanya bisa menunggu hari sekolah untuk bisa bertemu dengan Rukia. Handphone filp berwarna orange miliknya sengaja Ichigo taruh di samping meja belajarnya, mungkin saja Rukia yang menghubunginya.

Dan harapannya terkabul, terasa getaran dari HPnya, sebuah panggilan datang. Dengan segera Ichigo langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ichigo?" Sebuah suara yang saat ini ingin Ichigo dengar. Suara itu adalah Rukia.

"Hey, Midget! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku kalau kau sudah pulang duluan?"

"Pulang kerumah. Ada urusan penting menungguku." Rukia menjelaskan. Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui alasan Rukia pulang bukan karena perkataannya.

"Naa, Rukia. Maaf soal waktu itu…"

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah diungkit lagi." Rukia menyela kata-kata Ichigo. "Ajak aku jalan-jalan hari ini. Dengan begitu aku akan memaafkanmu." Sambung Rukia sekali lagi.

"Baiklah." Tanpa perlu waktu semenit, Ichigo langsung menyetujui usul Rukia, "Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Lebih baik kau buka jendela kamarmu." Ichigo bergerak menghampiri jendela kamarnya, menuruti perintah Rukia. Dan benar saja, terlihat Rukia sedang menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya menunggu Ichigo. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, sama-sama tersenyum lembut satu sama lain.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera turun sekarang." Ichigo mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan secepat kilat turun dari kamarnya. Dia sangat merindukan Rukia, itulah yang membuatnya segera turun secepat mungkin.

xXxXx

* * *

"Yo…" Sapa Ichigo penuh arti. Hatinya tenang saat melihat Rukia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ichigo, hari ini ajak aku jalan-jalan, yah?" Ucap Rukia sekali lagi.

"Baiklah." Kali ini Ichigo tidak melawan. "Mau kemana kita?"

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya beriringan, Rukia berkata, "Kemana saja. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak, Jeruk." Sambungnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Ichigo.

"Oke." Ichigo tertawa pelan. Perlahan tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Rukia. Digenggamnya dengan erat tangan mungil di sampingnya, tumben sekali Rukia tidak berkomentar, membalas genggaman itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan ditemani awan yang mengambang dengan tenang.

_**Try not to stop keep it going baby**_

_**If you don't feel the same then tell me**_

_**Even if your principle is to not try**_

_**It's alright to try a little**_

xXxXx

* * *

Ichigo – P.O.V –

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, sikap Rukia sekarang tidak seperti biasanya! Sikapnya hari ini, layaknya kencan pada umumnya yang entah kenapa membuatku bosan. Dia sama sekali tidak berkomentar ataupun mengejekku. Sikapnya malah lembut sekali padaku. Ada apa, yah?

"Hey, Jeruk!" Sapaan Rukia membuyarkan lamunanku, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Hehehe…" Senyumanku mengambang dengan sempurna, ternyata ini hanya perasaanku saja.

"So, mau kemana kita? Kita tidak mungkin berjalan tanpa tujuan seperti ini,kan?" Tanya Rukia lagi. Ah iya! Dari tadi kami hanya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas seperti ini. Aku sih tidak begitu peduli kita mau kemana, asalnya Rukia berada disampingku, itu sudah cukup.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Kau ini, yah." Rukia hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Memangnya kau tidak punya inisiatif untuk mengajakku ke suatu tempat apa? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah kencan selain denganku?" Sindirnya mengejekku.

Enak saja! Memangnya dia pikir aku ini orang kuno apa? Tentu saja aku tahu tempat yang enak untuk dijadikan acara kencan, tapi kan aku tidak mau kalau tempat itu hanya disukai olehku saja. Aku ingin orang yang kuajak kencan juga ikut senang dengan tempat pilihanku!

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya berpikir kau tidak akan suka dengan tempat pilihanku." Akhirnya aku menjelaskan saja. Daripada Rukia menyindirku terus.

"Aku tidak akan menolak! Hari ini aku akan ikut pilihanmu saja, Jeruk." Rukia hanya nyengir. Senyuman tidak biasa dipancarkan olehnya. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya memang ada yang aneh…

xXxXx

* * *

Oke! Aku tidak akan banyak bicara, hari ini aku sukses mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan ke tempat yang biasa aku kunjungi. Ku lihat wajah Rukia yang begitu ceria, begitu manis sekali. Ternyata Rukia bisa jadi semanis ini. Tapi anehnya, aku jadi tidak terbiasa, mungkinkah dia yang seperti biasa memang seperti ini? Ataukah…?

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, Ichigo." Ujar Rukia senang. Langkah kami berdua terhenti disebuah taman Karakura yang begitu luas dan banyak di kunjungi oleh banyak orang yang hanya sekedar menyejukkan harinya di sore hari. Ya, hari itu senja mulai datang menemani kami, menemani kesenangan Rukia. Melihat dia yang begitu senang hari ini membuatku nyaman. Aku harap dia melupakan semua sikap kekanakanku saat di laut kemarin, tapi memang sepertinya Rukia sudah lupa akan hal itu. Saat kami bersama, aku tidak pernah mendengar Rukia mengungkit akan hal itu. Ya sudahlah, toh aku juga tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi kepadanya, bahkan bertanya tentang seseorang yang memeluknya hari itu. Siapa pun dia, atau apa hubungannya dengan Rukia, aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi. Selama Rukia bersamaku, itu tidak masalah.

"Ichigo!" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Rukia memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku, terlihat Rukia sudah berlari menjauh ke arah sebuah pohon sakura besar di taman itu. Pohon sakura yang saat itu masih mekar dengan begitu indah. Aku pun menghampiri Rukia, dia bersemangat sekali, entah apa yang merasukinya, Rukia begitu energik sekarang ini.

"Lama sekali kau, Tawake! Aku sampai bosan menunggumu." Ujar Rukia yang sudah duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di pohon.

Aku hanya mendengus pelan, "Kau sendiri yang terlalu cepat."

"Bukankah cuaca saat ini sangat sejuk? Ah, dasar kau tidak menikmati hidup!"

"Hari ini kau bersemangat sekali, Midget. Salah makan, yah?" Aku menggoda Rukia. Hari ini dia begitu ceria, rasanya gemas sekali. Rukia tersenyum pelan, lalu menghampiriku.

"Memangnya kau tidak senang aku yang seperti ini?" Suaranya terdengar begitu manja. Sialan! Mana bisa aku menang melihat mukanya seperti ini? Kenapa hari ini dia terlihat begitu manis! -_-!

"Ah, Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Terdengar sekali suaraku bergetar, aku salah tingkah! Rukia malah terkikik geli mendengarkan alasanku.

"Hahaha, lihat mukamu itu, Jeruk. Lucu sekali." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Sial…" Ya sudahlah. Mukaku memang seperti ini.

Matahari yang turun untuk digantikan oleh sang rembulan, menemani hari-hari kami dengan damai. Tak terasa kemilau di musim panas akan berganti dengan datangnya musim gugur, semarak kemilau kembang api yang menyala dengan meriah adalah pertanda bahwa itu adalah kembang api terakhir. Satu per satu kembang api yang menari di atas langit memanjakan mata kami berdua. Rukia begitu tenang menatapnya, warna-warni yang mengambang dengan indah, begitu hidup.

"Ichigo, ayo kita pergi ke festival." Ajak Rukia setelah mata kami disuguhi indahnya kembang api. Aku menoleh sebentar ke arahnya. Oh iya, saat ke laut kemarin kami sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk pergi ke festival berdua. Mungkin Rukia juga menginginkannya.

"Ayo." Aku tidak akan membuang waktu lama-lama disini. Tangan kanan Rukia aku genggam dengan lembut, mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Ichigo – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Normal – P.O.V –

Suasana festival yang tidak akan pernah sepi akan pengunjung. Hari terakhir malah sangat ramai dikunjungi. Semua keluarga beserta pasangan-pasangan yang hadir begitu menikmatinya, begitu juga dengan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ramai sekali, yah." Gumam Rukia diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di antara mereka berdua. Ichigo mendekatkan dirinya ke Rukia supaya dirinya tidak terpisah dari Rukia. Keramaian ditambah postur tubuh Rukia yang terbilang mungil memungkinkan dirinya untuk terpisah dari Ichigo.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Rukia." Ichigo semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Mana bisa aku jauh darimu, tanganku saja sudah kau genggam erat begini." Ujar Rukia sedikit blushing. Ichigo hanya tersenyum pelan, dan mereka pun mulai menikmati setiap permainan yang terpampang di hadapan mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya langkah Rukia terhenti disebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris dan pernak-pernik lucu.

"Ichigo, kita kesana sebentar, yah." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah toko tersebut. Ichigo mengikuti arah jari Rukia, lalu mengangguk pelan sambil menghampiri toko yang mencuri perhatian Rukia. Dan benar saja, bagi Rukia, toko ini adalah sebuah surga kecil baginya. Toko yang menjual segala macam aksesoris chappy yang merupakan tokoh yang Rukia gemari.

"Chappy! Lucunya~" Teriak Rukia girang. Dipeluknya boneka chappy besar yang bahkan mampu menandingi tinggi badan Rukia. Ichigo hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, bisa-bisanya Rukia tertarik dengan sesuatu yang menyerupai kelinci aneh seperti ini.

"Ichigo, aku mau ini!" Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Tatapan matanya mulai terlihat bersinar cerah. Ugh! Sepertinya Ichigo harus menuruti permintaan Rukia kalau dia tidak ingin sorot mata Rukia berubah menjadi sebuah deathglare yang menakutkan.

"Berapa ini?" Ichigo menghampiri arah kasir.

"Maaf, yang ini tidak dijual, tapi anda bisa mendapatkannya di permainan itu." Jelas sang penjaga kasir sambil menunjuk kearah permainan tembak-tembakan tepat diseberang Rukia. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, itu berarti dia harus memenangkan pertandingan tersebut baru mendapatkan boneka chappy yang diinginkan Rukia.

"Oke, aku coba itu. Berapa harganya?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"10 yen 3 kali percobaan." Jawab sang kasir. Ichigo pun memberikan 1 koin berjumlah 10 yen. Dan dia pun mulai mencoba membidik sang boneka chappy. Namun arahnya selalu nyaris kena dan serangannya sama sekali tidak menjatuhkan boneka tersebut. Rukia yang sedaritadi mengamati hanya bisa mendengus kecewa, "Ternyata bidikanmu lemah sekali yah, Jeruk." Desis Rukia mengejek Ichigo.

Diremehkan seperti itu malah membuat Ichigo semakin bernafsu untuk mencoba ulang.

"Sekali lagi!"

Akhirnya bidikan Ichigo berhasil menjatuhkan boneka chappy incaran Rukia. Dan itu adalah tembakan yang kesepuluh kalinya Ichigo mencoba.

"Omedetou gozaimasu~!" Tepukan tangan dari sang pemilik toko beserta para penonton yang daritadi melihat permainan Ichigo begitu meriah. Rukia pun ikut menepuk tangannya.

"Hooo, lumayan juga kau, Jeruk!" Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Ichigo menerima sang boneka chappy dan memberikannya kepada Rukia, "Nih, yang kau mau." Ucapnya sambil sedikit memamerkan tampang kerennya. Rukia sedikit tertawa malu sambil menerima boneka chappy kesukaannya dan langsung memeluknya erat, "Arigatou."

"Ini hadiah dari kami, silakan datang lagi." Ucap sang pemilik toko sambil memberikan satu kantong kecil kepada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa dia menerimanya dengan senang hati, begitu juga dengan Rukia.

xXxXx

* * *

_**You, who gets hurt with a single word**_

_**taught me what loneliness is**_

Langkah Ichigo dan Rukia terhenti di sebuah kuil kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat festival. Ichigo mulai bercerita kepada Rukia tentang legenda yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang selalu bertemu dikuil ini di bawah bulan purnama saat malam terakhir di musim panas. Legenda itu mengatakan bahwa jika ada sepasangan kekasih yang berciuman di bawah bulan purnama dan berada di tempat kuil maka pasangan tersebut akan bahagia selamanya.

"Lalu, kau percaya akan cerita itu, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia saat Ichigo selesai bercerita. Sedikit mengejek Ichigo yang bisa-bisanya tahu tentang sejarah yang seharusnya tidak menarik bagi kaum pria. Ichigo salah tingkah, sedikit menyesal kenapa dia bercerita tentang sejarah itu kepada Rukia.

"Aku tahu cerita ini juga dari Mizuhiro." Ichigo memberikan alasan. Memang kalau menyangkut urusan sejarah tentang percintaan dan sejenisnya, Mizuhiro adalah orang yang tepat! Dia adalah sang penakluk wanita dan memahami betul apa yang disukai oleh para wanita.

"Aku kan tanya apa kau percaya cerita itu bukannya tanya tahu dari mana cerita itu." Rukia terkikik geli, "Kalau malu, bicaramu selalu ngawur ya, Jeruk." Rukia kembali menggoda Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggaruk kepala orangenya pasrah, "Tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mencobanya saja?" Rukia menawarkan. Sontak Ichigo langsung menoleh kearahnya heran, "Ha?"

"Dengan mencobanya kita bisa tahu apakah legenda itu benar atau tidak." Jelas Rukia sekali lagi. Perlahan dia mendekati tempat Ichigo berpijak, membuat jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat. Rukia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Ichigo, hal itu membuat dirinya harus berjinjit karena tinggi badan Ichigo. Dirinya tertawa pelan melihat Ichigo yang blushing.

"Mencoba apa, Midget?" Ichigo semakin salah tingkah.

"Kiss me…" Rukia berbisik pelan di leher Ichigo, hawanya terasa begitu dingin dirasakan Ichigo. Gadis mungil yang sedang memeluknya meminta dirinya untuk menciumnya.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Kiss me, Ichigo." Ulang Rukia sekali lagi.

Dag-dig-dug, degup jantung Ichigo kian berdetak semakin kencang, apalagi melihat Rukia mulai memejamkan matanya, menanti kecupan dari sang kepala jeruk. Ichigo bingung, pikirannya mulai bertarung hebat dalam dirinya, antara menciumnya atau tidak. Kalau dia mencium Rukia, yang paling dikhawatirkan adalah Ichigo pasti akan meminta lebih dari itu. Kalau tidak, dia takut melukai hati Rukia. Tapi, dia penasaran juga sih dengan legenda tersebut, toh hanya sekedar ciuman saja, kan?

'Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau lemah sekali, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Batin Ichigo mulai mempengaruhi Ichigo. 'Cium saja! Dia yang memintamu menciumnya, bodoh!'

Akhirnya Ichigo menyerah, perlahan tapi pasti, Ichigo mulai mengecup lembut bibir Rukia. Perlahan tapi pasti, hasrat ingin meminta lebih begitu menggebu, Ichigo mulai melumat bibir Rukia, menghisapnya dengan penuh cinta. Rukia membalas hisapan Ichigo, lidahnya mulai balas bermain dalam rongga Ichigo. Ciuman panas pun terjadi, lidah mereka saling bertautan tanpa peduli dengan keadaan mereka. Apalagi tidak ada siapa pun di samping mereka, semakin memungkinkan mereka melakukan lebih.

Ciuman yang membuat Rukia mendesah diantara ciuman mereka begitu panas. Namun Ichigo tersadar dalam mimpinya, dia melepaskan ciumannya. Melihat Rukia yang merasakan kehangatannya. Lalu tangannya membelai muka Rukia begitu lembut sambil tidak lupa tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya berhasil…" Gumam Rukia tersenyum penuh arti. Mata violetnya menatap terus sang mata musim gugur Ichigo. Bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan tenang seakan menjadi saksi mereka berdua. Rukia kembali memeluk Ichigo, mendekapnya begitu erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Ichigo, musim panas tahun depan nanti, kita akan kembali kesini, kan?" Ucap Rukia pelan.

"Tentu saja. Tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, tahun depan depannya lagi, kita akan tetap kembali kemari." Ichigo mengecup hangat kening Rukia, "Aku janji."

Rukia hanya tersenyum lembut, pria yang sedang mendekap hangat tubuhnya ini terlihat begitu tampan. Ah, Ichigo memang tampan, rambut orangenya yang bersinar dalam kegelapan, layaknya pengganti matahari di malam hari. Rukia mengamatinya, begitu indah.

"Rambutmu itu indah sekali." Gumam Rukia tersenyum, "Orange… Sun…"

Ichigo berpikir, "Orange sun?"

"Karena rambutmu yang orange." Jelas Rukia. "Dan Ichigo seperti matahari, yang menyinari hari-hariku." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya, sedikit malu dengan jawabannya. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

"Hmmm… Kalau begitu kau 'Chappy White'?" Ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku Chappy White?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Karena kau suka sekali dengan boneka aneh itu." Jelas Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah Chappy yang tersimpan rapi dikantong plastik putih transparan yang mereka taruh di atas meja kuil.

"Hey! Bukan aneh tahu, tapi lucu." Tepis Rukia tidak terima. Ichigo hanya mendengus pelan lalu kembali menlanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan karena kau memakai baju berwarna putih, Midget." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk ke arah baju terus yang Rukia pakai. "Karena itu… White Chappy."

"Orange Sun and Chappy White…" Rukia hanya tertawa.

"Konyol." Ichigo sedikit tersenyum, "Saatnya pulang, Rukia." Sambungnya saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya mulai menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, festival pun perlahan berangsur sepi, para pengunjung yang datang pun sudah mulai memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

xXxXx

* * *

Rukia – P.O.V –

Kami melewati jalanan kecil untuk kembali ke rumah Ichigo. Aku merasa seperti punya rumah kedua saja, Ichigo sudah terbiasa untuk mengajakku pulang ke rumahnya, efek tinggal 1 kamarkah? Aku rasa tidak. Tidak terasa langkah kami sampai di depan rumah Ichigo. Hey, apa dia lupa kalau keluarganya tidak tahu tentangku? Lagipula ini adalah hari terakhirku bertemu dengan Ichigo…

"Ichigo, kau mau keluargamu tahu tentang aku?" Tanyaku saat Ichigo yang cuek saja hampir masuk ke dalam. Sesaat Ichigo menoleh kearahku, berpikir.

"Oh iya, keluargaku tidak tahu tentangmu." Ucapnya lupa.

"Otakmu lemah sekali, Jeruk."

"Berisik! Namanya juga lupa!" Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Ya sudahlah, aku kembali mendekatkan jarakku dengannya. Kembali mencium lembut bibir Ichigo, begitu manis.

"Sudah yah, My Orange Sun…" Bisikku tepat di telinga Ichigo.

"Hm? Kau tidak tidur dilemariku?" Tanya Ichigo.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, sepertinya aku tidak akan tinggal dilemarimu dalam waktu yang lama." Jelasku. Perlahan kesedihan mulai muncul di sorot mataku. Sedih jika mengingat hal itu.

"Kenapa?" Ichigo bingung.

"Karena aku punya rumah, Tawake!" Oke! Itu adalah jawaban asalku. Tentu Ichigo semakin mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak terima. Haha, aku langsung memberikan asalan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah tidak boleh bermain-main lagi, aku harus mengurusi semua tugas-tugasku…" Aku terdiam sesaat kemudian berpaling ke arah yang berlawanan dari Ichigo sambil mengamati sinar bulan yang begitu pilu, bulan yang begitu pucat seakan mewakili kesedihanku sendiri.

Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau Ichigo sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ku katakan, namun akhirnya dia hanya manggut-manggut saja tanda setuju dengan alasanku.

"Ya sudahlah, toh kita akan bertemu di sekolah besok." Deg! Aku tidak membalas kata-kata Ichigo. Terdiam, mengingat bahwa besok aku tidak akan bersekolah di SMA Karakura lagi, mengingat bahwa tadi Byakuya-niisama sudah mengurusi semua kepindahanku, mengingat bahwa aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan Ichigo. Aku kembali diam dalam hening, tidak merespon kata-kata Ichigo. Tapi kemudian kupalingkan wajahku, tersenyum lembut ke arah Ichigo yang menatapku.

"Tentu saja, sampai bertemu disekolah, Jeruk." Senyuman yang tidak bisa ku artikan mengambang pelan di wajahku. Meskipun sesaat, namun tersirat sedikit air mata yang memaksa keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku pun langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, sesaat setelah melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. Aku terpaksa berbohong kepada Ichigo…

Ichigo yang mengamati langkahku sampai bayanganku menghilang, akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya. Bayangan Ichigo pun menghilang dari balik pintu, langkahku pun terhenti saat itu kembali berpaling, mengamati arah atas yang terlihat pemandangan jendela kamar Ichigo. Aku kembali terdiam, kembali menatap keadaan jendela kamar Ichigo yang tadi gelap sekarang mulai terang, sepertinya Ichigo sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku terus menatap jendela kamar yang tertutup tirai berwarna biru itu. Apakah jika suatu saat nanti, saat aku sudah kembali ke Karakura lagi, Ichigo akan tetap membuka jendelanya untukku? Akankah jendelanya tetap tidak terkunci seperti hari ini? Apakah saat aku bertemu dengan Ichigo, dia akan menerimaku kembali? Apakah dia akan tetap memanggilku Midget? Dan apakah pandangan matanya akan tetap lembut saat bertemu denganku nanti?

Tanpa kusadari, satu persatu tetesan air mataku terjatuh. Semakin lama mengalir semakin deras. Sakit! Hatiku begitu sakit, aku menyadarinya, ternyata selama ini aku terus mencintai Ichigo dan perasaan ini semakin lama semakin dalam. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan tentang ajakan Shuuhei yang memintaku kembali, aku bahkan tidak peduli ada berapa kandidat calon tunanganku nanti.

"_Arigatou…"_

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, berusaha untuk menjauh dari tempat yang seakan menyedotku untuk tetap berada disitu. Terima kasih untuk semua waktu yang kau berikan untukku, Ichigo… Hatiku selamanya hanya untukmu, semuanya… Arigatou…

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_**One day, even the distance**_

_**I'll be able to embrace**_

_**We should stay together**_

_**After all, I need to be with you**_

Rukia – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Icchy's Corner *Soalnya bosen akhir2nya pasti ketawa geje ^^a

Icchy : Hai! Hai! Selamat datang di Icchy's Corner! *Jeng jeng jeng backsound music horror

Ichigo : Kok horror gitu musiknya? *merinding

Icchy : *cueks* anyway all, sekarang marilah saat kita balas review 1-1 dari kalian. *Mulai ambil review para readers di kolong meja* BANTUIN OE JERUK! JANGAN BENGONG AJA LO!

Ichigo : *Ngacungin Zangetsu ke arah Icchy*

Icchy : Ampun, Bang... *ciut*

Rukia : Sudah, Sudah *dateng2 langsung ga jelas* mendingan kita bales2 review neh. si Author mulai pusing ngurusin review 1-1, makanya kita dipanggil, Ichigo.

Ichigo : Nasib dia sebagai author lah. Kok malah bawa2 kita, sih! *ga terima

Rukia : Selama kita jadi terkenal, aku sih ga masalah *bangga

Ichigo : *garuk kepala pasrah, mulai bacain review*Ya udahlah, neh aku mulai dari **greengroophy**, update kali ini panjang tuh, kepanjangan malah. Si Icchy mah jangan didoain sembuh, dia malah punya penyakit, penyakit mental! *Kena hajar bangku ma Icchy.

Icchy : Setan! Balas aja reviewnya jangan mulai nyebarin fitnah ga bener lho! *ngamuk ala naga!* Nah terus dari **Aizawa Ayumu**, Ichigo emang bodoh dia, BODOH, BAKA, AHO, IDIOT dan segala bentuk macam Bodoh lainnya *Disundut Tensa Zangetsu*

Ichigo : Setan! Elo yang bikin gw begitu, kan? *Pinjem Zabimarunya Renji buat ngehajar Icchy* Anyway tuh Rukia akan bakal ada hubungan apa2 ma Shuuhei! Ga mungkin ada! Kalau sampe ada, gw tebas tuh si Midget!

Icchy : *Lari ala kecoa style*

Rukia : *Deathglare* Elu mau tebas gw, Jeruk? Emangnya berani apa? *Menari ala tsukishirou bekuin Ichigo* Anyway untuk **MeoNg**, iya si Ichigo berani banget yah ngomong begitu. Kena tamparan setimpal! *Lirik2 Ichigo yg beku*

Rukia (lagi) : Lah ini jadi gw semua yang bacain reviewnya? OEEE ICCHY! JGN KABUR LHO! BANTUIN GW SINI! *Teriak pake Toa*

Icchy : Mangap, mangap, gw cmn ga mau diajak kencan Zangetsu aja. Lanjut! **yuuna hihara** : betul sekali yuuna-chan! Ichigo memang BODOH, BODOH, BODOH, BODOH! *ngarahin Toa ke arah Ichigo yang masih beku ma Tsukishirou* Rukia sakit hati? Kyknya enggak tuh, malahan Rukia yang nyakitin Ichigo, kan?

Rukia : *Melotot* Heh! Yg Buat gw begini kan elo, Odong! *ambil posisi Hakuren*

Icchy : *Ngibrit lagi* Ampungggg Nenggg!

Rukia : Sialan, kabur lagi kan! Terus dari **Rio-Lucario** : Author emang sembrono, bego, gila, stress, *Semena2 gara2 Icchy ga jelas kemana* Shuuhei itu salah satu kandidat. Mending baca aja di chapter ini *nyengir*

Ichigo : *udah lepas dari tsukishirou* OHOK! OHOK! Gila! Hampir mati gw!

Rukia : Elu beku aja sana! Ga bantu, malah ganggu!

Ichigo : Gw bantu sekarng! gw bales review dari **Wi3nter** neh : Nggg gw ga ngejer karena... *Ga bisa jawab - merasa bersalah.

Rukia : *Kemplang kepala Ichigo pake laptop author*

Ichigo : *meringis* terus dari **Ruki Yagami **: Makanya, gw ga cegah karena itu...ngg.. anu... *salah tingkah*

Rukia : *Nimpuk pake sendal Icchy*

Ichigo : *Pundung* GW DIBULLY TERUS!

Rukia : *Melotot ala setan* Udah Bacain Lagi reviewnya! Jgn banyak protes! dari **So-chand cii Mio imutZ** : Bused! Panjang bener neh Nick *Kena tabok mio ^^a* Ini sudah diupdate, jgn lupa review lgi kalo ga mau diajak main Ken-chan *Ketawa setan ala Yachiru* Lho?

Ichigo : Terus dari **ojou-chan** : Lah? Ini review apa bikin drama sendiri? *Bengong - kena bankai ojou-chan* Lagian mana gw tahu kewajiban Kuchiki apaan. Oe Rukia, emangnya apaan sih kewajiban Kuchiki?

Rukia : *Nyikut perut Ichigo* Ga usah tahu!

Ichigo : OHOK! OHOK! *mulai batuk darah*

Rukia : Nah terakhir dari **erikyonkichi** dan **Meyrin Mikazuki** : Ini sudah diupdate, dan mungkin udah ada romance. Iya ga Icchy! *Pake Toa manggil Icchy*

Icchy : *dateng2 ala teleport* Iya mungkin? *digebukin Rukia. Anyway Sekian dari Icchy's Corner, maafkan kalo Corner ini rasanya kok jadi ga penting. Dan pemeran utama kita ini malah terkesan jadi pengacau disini. *DiHakimi massa oleh IchiRuki*

ARGGGGGG! POKOKNYA REVIEW CHAPTER YG INI YAH! DOUUUMOOO! *Guling2 no jutsu*

Rukia dan Ichigo : Review lagi, yah. Sankyu ~ *ngejer Icchy*


	10. Chapter 10 A Day Without Melodies

Selamat Sore Semuanya, Icchy hadir kembali ~ xD *Dilemparin kulit pisang

Icchy mau kasih hujan terima kasih untuk :

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Wi3nter**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

**MinNoitra Aporro Grantz**

**yuuna hihara**

Makasih sudah berkenan me-review cerita geje Icchy ini *bungkuk2*

Tapi kyknya mesti Gomen dlu deh, Chapter ini sama sekali ga ada adegan romance IchiRuki, melainkan adegan miris IchiRuki *Digebukin*

Judul chapter ini Icchy ambil dari judul chapter 425 Bleach, Soalnya lumayan pas sama situasi disini... ^^a

anyway, ga banyak cingcong lagi deh, Icchy udah mulai UTS, tapi pengen lanjutin Fic, cuman kekuatan otak terbatas, plus lagi kena penyakit Writer Block untuk merangkai kata2nya. Jadi kalo kata2nya ancur disini harap dimaklumi *kluk*

Enjoy chapter kali ini deh, kalo ada saran atau apapun jgn segan2 bilang ke Icchy lewat review yah.

Icchy kgk terima flame, terimanya kado bahagia *Disundut Zangetsu* =))

RnR lagi, Doumo ~ ^_^

* * *

Bleach punya Kubo Tite, begitu juga dengan chapter 425 ^^a

Orange Sun & Chappy White punya Searaki Icchy, meskipun charnya ngambil dan diubah seenak jidat punya abang Kubo, Icchy buat cerita ini murni dari otak nista Icchy sendiri ^^a

Warning : Setting disini adalah 5 tahun setelah insiden IchiRuki di chapter 9. Disini ada flashback jg kok... Yg ga ngerti PM Icchy. Okay Doumo :D

* * *

Chapter 10 = A Day Without Melodies

Karakura Town di pagi hari, daun-daun yang bergoyang pelan karena tetasan embun pagi, burung-burung yang berkicau menyambut pagi dengan begitu damai. Dan seperti biasa, matahari telah bangun dari tidurnya menandakan dimulainya hari yang baru. Semua orang-orang terbangun untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya. Diantara berjuta-juta rumah di Karakura, kita akan menyorot salah satu rumah yang mempunyai sebuah klinik bernama 'Kurosaki's Clinic'. Di depan rumah tersebut terlihat sebuah truk besar dan orang-orang yang sibuk mengangkat sebuah kardus-kardus berukuran besar, terlihat 2 orang pria sedang bahu-membahu mengangkat kardus tersebut.

"Fiuh, tidak terasa juga yah, Ichigo." Ucap Isshin, disela-sela pekerjaan mereka. "Kau sudah mau pindah dari sini." Sambungnya sambil menaruh kardus ke dalam truk. Ichigo, yang saat itu dengan rambut orangenya yang sudah sedikit memanjang, hanya mengangkut kardus bawaannya ke dalam. Tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Ya! 5 tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Ichigo sudah bukan anak SMA lagi, dia sudah mengambil jurusan kedokteran di salah satu universitas terbaik di Karakura. Ichigo tetap menjalankan kuliah walau sebenarnya dia sedikit enggan karena Ayahnya yang memaksa untuk masuk ke jurusan tersebut.

"Saat kau datang kembali kau harus sudah jadi dokter, Ichigo~" Ujar Isshin tidak lupa sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo dari belakang. Ichigo sedikit menggaruk kepala jeruknya.

"Yayaya…" Jawabnya malas. "Aku berangkat dulu, Oyaji." Ucapnya sebelum menaiki truk untuk pergi ke apartemen barunya. Isshin yang mengantar kepergiannya bersama dengan Yuzu dan Karin yang sudah berumur 16 tahun.

"My Son…" Isshin tidak kuasa menahan tangis dramatisirnya. "Saat pulang nanti, kau harus membawa calon menantu untukku!" Teriaknya.

Ichigo langsung mengerutkan keningnya, namun tidak membalas ucapan aneh dari ayahnya. Dan akhirnya lambaian tangan Ichigo melambung di saat truk sudah berjalan, asap hitam perlahan semakin lama semakin menghilang, seakan meninggalkan jejak kepada keluarga Kurosaki. Yuzu terlihat menangis karena berpisah dengan sang Kakak, sedangkan Karin terlihat sedang menenangkan Yuzu. Ditambah dengan Isshin yang ikutan menangis seakan-akan kehilangan sesuatu yang besar.

xXxXx

* * *

Sebuah getaran tanda sebuah mail masuk terasa dari dalam kantung baju Ichigo. Tangannya meraih handphone orange yang tersimpan rapi, lalu membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_Ichi, kau sudah berangkat? Aku menunggumu disini… Senna_

Ichigo tidak membalas pesan yang diberikan seseorang bernama Senna kepadanya. Pandangannya tetap memandang pemandangan dengan tidak bergairah. Hembusan angin yang memainkan rambut orangenya, sedikit membuat Ichigo teringat akan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, dimana hari itu adalah hari terakhir dirinya bertemu dengan Rukia…

_**FlashBack… 5 Years Ago…**_

Ichigo ingat persis akan kata-kata terakhir Rukia saat mereka menghadiri malam terakhir festival kembang api 5 tahun yang lalu.

_"Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Jeruk." _

Namun kenyataannya, saat esok hari dimana sekolah kembali berjalan seperti pertama. Hari pertama sekolah sejak liburan musim panas berakhir. Kelas Ichigo sangat ramai oleh murid-murid yang masih sibuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas yang masih belum di selesaikan. Begitu juga Keigo yang sangat panik karena dia sama sekali lupa tentang pekerjaan rumah!

"Ichigo! Pinjamkan aku PR-mu!" Keigo berteriak histeris. Walaupun pada awalnya Ichigo menolak, akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat penderitaan Keigo, Ichigo pun memberikan pekerjaannya. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan ribuan terima kasih oleh Keigo dan dengan secepat kilat dia menyalin seluruh pekerjaan Ichigo. Seperti biasa Ichigo setiap memandang ke arah luar jendela, berharap sosok Rukia muncul memasuki gerbang SMA Karakura. Namun yang dinanti pun tidak kunjung muncul sampai wakil kelas pun datang untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Ah, iya. Sepertinya Ibu harus memberitahu tentang ini dulu." Ucap sang Guru teringat. "Mulai hari ini Kuchiki-san pindah."

APA? Sontak Ichigo langsung menoleh kearah sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan. Rukia pindah? Pindah? Jelas-jelas kemarin Rukia bilang sampai bertemu disekolah besok. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba telinganya dipaksa mendengar berita yang tidak masuk akal itu? Seluruh murid langsung heboh, tidak menyangka kepindahan Rukia terlalu mendadak seperti ini. Dan Ichigo? Badannya refleks untuk bangkit dan langsung keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan semua murid yang menatap bayangannya.

"Kurosaki! Mau kemana kau!"

Tanpa peduli dengan teriakan sensei dan juga tatapan murid kelas lainnya yang menatap heran, Ichigo terus berlari. Berlari tanpa tujuan, tanpa arah yang pasti. Kakinya mulai berlari sekencang mungkin mencari Rukia. Mencari sang gadis mungil yang dia sendiri bingung mau dicari dimana. Ichigo tidak tahu rumah Rukia, dan mereka hanya bertemu saat sekolah dan saat Rukia datang ke kamar Ichigo. Saat kaki sudah mulai tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, Ichigo akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti disebuah taman, taman yang kemarin baru saja dia kunjungi dengan Rukia. Dia tidak percaya berita yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gurunya. Ichigo tidak percaya jika bukan Rukia sendiri yang bilang kepadanya. Tapi dengan ketidak hadiran Rukia hari ini disekolah sudah menandakan bahwa berita yang di dengarnya itu benar. Namun, Ichigo tidak mau mengakuinya. Rukia sudah berjanji kepadanya, mereka sudah berjanji di malam itu. Mereka akan bertemu hari ini.

"Wah, larimu cepat sekali, yah." Sebuah suara mengangetkan Ichigo dari belakang. Lantas mata hazelnya mencari sosok tersebut. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan perawakan yang sangat manis, dengan postur tubuh yang sangat sangat melebihi batas dada wanita normal. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat itu mengayun pelan diterpa angin. Ichigo kenal dengan wanita tersebut, dia adalah senior di sekolahnya dan merupakan wanita tersexy di sekolahnya itu, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-san?" Ichigo mengamati sang primadona disekolah, Rangiku yang berjalan mendekatinya. Terlihat sekali baju belahan dada pertanda baju seragamnya tidak menutupi karena ukuran tidak normal miliknya. Rangiku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kan?" Tanya Rangiku setelah jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat. Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kuberikan ini padamu." Sambungnya seraya memberikan secarik amplop putih yang terkunci rapi. Ichigo mengamati amplop polos tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Sebuah undangan." Jawab Rangiku, "Datanglah jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Rukia." Ucapnya seraya membelakangi Ichigo. Ichigo kaget mendengar jawaban Rangiku dan langsung mencegahnya.

"Rukia?"

"Kau sedang mencari Rukia, kan? Aku sedang membantumu menemukannya."

"Benarkah aku dapat bertemu dengan Rukia dengan surat undangan ini?" Ichigo terlihat ragu sambil menatap lurus amplop putih tersebut.

"Kalau tidak percaya, kembalikan kepadaku." Dengus Rangiku seraya meminta amplopnya kembali tapi Ichigo langsung mencegahnya.

"Tidak. Aku percaya."

"Kau bisa pergi denganku, Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap Rangiku heran, "Ha?"

"Tidak mungkin kan kau pergi sendirian kesana? Lagipula kau harus memakai pakaian formal jika ingin masuk ke dalam sana. Jangan berpikir kau kesana dengan baju biasa, yah." Ujar Rangiku mengingatkan. Ichigo sedikit menelan ludah dan sedikit heran kenapa pikirannya bisa diketahui oleh seniornya.

"Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja." Sebuah kedipan nakal dari Rangiku, sedikit membuat Ichigo salah tingkah. Tapi, mau tidak mau Ichigo harus mengikuti perintah Rangiku jika dirinya ingin bertemu dengan Rukia.

xXxXx

* * *

Sebuah hotel berbintang 5 di sebuah kawasan elit di Karakura. Ichigo terlihat begitu rapi dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam hasil pinjamannya dari Rangiku, sedangkan senior yang berada disampingnya terlihat begitu cantik dengan terusan gaun berwarna merah muda, serasi dengan syal yang di mengait dengan rapi di kedua tangannya.

"Shall we?" Bisik Rangiku tepat di telinga Ichigo. Sedikit menggoda sang rambut orange dengan gaya nakalnya. Ichigo mengangguk canggung, lalu menggandeng Rangiku layaknya seorang pasangan yang diundang untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta ternama.

Dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rangiku, ini bukan pesta biasa. Untung Ichigo tidak menolak usulan Rangiku untuk berpakaian rapi. Sekarang mereka seperti bersatu dengan semua undangan yang menghadiri pesta tersebut. Sebuah ballroom yang sangat luas dan juga indah, lampu hias yang menggantung dengan indahnya terpajang dengan rapi. Ichigo sedikit kagum dengan suasana disini.

Sampai akhirnya pesta pun dimulai, terlihat narator sedang menjelaskan asal pesta didirikan. Pesta ini ternyata dibuat oleh perusahaan Kuchiki untuk memperkenalkan anak-anak mereka.

"Hadirin sekalian, terima kasih karena sudah menunggu. Sekarang, marilah kita sambut, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama dan Kuchiki Rukia-sama."

Lalu muncullah Byakuya dan Rukia bersamaan. Semua pandangan mata memandang diiringi dengan suara tepuk tangan menyambut mereka. Ichigo sedikit terpana melihat sosok Rukia kali ini. Beda sekali dengan Rukia yang biasa. Rukia yang sekarang terlihat begitu cantik dengan mini dress berwarna putih dengan renda yang semakin mempercantik dirinya. Rambut hitamnya tersusun rapi, semakin kontras dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Ichigo terus menatapnya, seakan terkena mantra yang mengharuskan dia menatap sang mungil yang selalu membullynya.

Rukia dan Byakuya mulai turun dari panggung untuk menyambut para tamu. Ichigo masih matanya masih tidak lepas dari Rukia mulai bingung memikirkan cara supaya bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Hey, Ichigo. Aku permisi dulu. Ganbatte nee~" Bisik Rangiku lalu meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri. Entah mau kemana dia, tapi Ichigo tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia kembali mencari sosok Rukia yang sekarang sudah tidak terlihat di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tadi mengelilinginya.

Ichigo berjalan menelusuri ruangan nan luas tersebut. Sosok Rukia sebenarnya dia sulit dicari, namun karena banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya membuat Ichigo kesulitan mencari Rukia. Sampai akhirnya terlihat gadis tersebut sedang duduk di halaman belakang. Ichigo langsung menghampiri tempat tersebut.

Rukia sedang terdiam, entah sedang melamunkan apa. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap bunga-bunga lily putih yang terhampar indah di depan matanya.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mencoba memanggil Rukia. Gadis itu menoleh, pandangan matanya terlihat tidak percaya Ichigo sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kaget karena aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Ichigo setelah melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Tentu saja!" Rukia hampir saja memarahi Ichigo. Namun, niat itu akhirnya hanya tersimpan di lubuk hatinya. Dia kembali terdiam. Suasana tenang di antara mereka menimbulkan aura tidak enak untuk mereka berdua. Kedatangan Ichigo di luar dugaan Rukia. Tetapi, jauh dari lubuk hatinya dia senang melihat Ichigo hadir di depannya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau ini dari keluarga kaya, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo tertawa. Basa-basi yang tidak biasa terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Entah canggung atau apa, dia tidak pernah menyangka Rukia ternyata adalah salah satu pewaris harta Kuchiki. Dia pikir Kuchiki Rukia dengan Kuchiki Byakuya adalah orang dengan marga yang berbeda, ternyata mereka sama. Ichigo tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari hal sepenting itu.

Rukia tidak merespon, dia masih sibuk untuk diam memandangi sosok Ichigo yang memaksa untuk tertawa.

"Ichigo…" Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Rukia berkata sambil membelakangi Ichigo, "Permainannya kita hentikan saja sampai disini saja, yah." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Maksudmu?" Ichigo mencoba bertanya.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di Amerika, aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan Kuchiki dengan kakakku. Aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi." Jelas Rukia dingin. Entah serius atau bercanda, yang jelas ini tidak menyenangkan bagi Ichigo.

"Jadi maksudnya kita tidak akan bertemu lebih dari ini?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia sama sekali tidak mau menatap Ichigo, membuat si jeruk penasaran dengan apa yang Rukia rasakan.

"Hey! Lihat kearahku, Rukia!" Ichigo mulai gusar. Rukia sama sekali tidak merespon kata-katanya. Berpaling pun tidak, hanya terus menatap ke arah langit hitam.

Emosi Ichigo pun memuncak, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rukia, kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati Rukia. Berusaha menatap wajah sang gadis yang masih membelakanginya. Dengan paksa dia menarik pundak Rukia, memaksa gadis itu menatap ke arahnya. Wajah Ichigo terkena pantulan sinar bulan terlihat begitu tampan. Hal itu justru membuat Rukia tidak berani menatap Ichigo. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembuhan semua perasaan yang terpancar dari wajah manisnya.

"Lihat wajahku, Rukia!" Ichigo menarik kasar dagu Rukia, mencoba mendongakkan wajah Rukia, kedua mata mereka pun bertemu. Pantulan sinar rembulan semakin terlihat semu di mata violet Rukia. Ichigo menatapnya, terus menatap mata violet itu, mencoba mengirimkan perasaan dari kedua mata hazelnya.

"Ichigo, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita..." Kata-kata Rukia terdengar bergetar, mata violet yang terus menatap orange sun-nya tersirat kesedihan begitu dalam.

"Kalau memang kau mencintaiku, lupakanlah aku, Ichigo."

"Kau serius, Rukia?" Tangan Ichigo yang meraih dagu Rukia langsung terjatuh setelah mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Benarkah gadis yang sedang berada di depannya ini adalah Rukia? Benarkah itu dari dalam lubuk hati Rukia? Wajah Ichigo terpancar rasa begitu kecewa, sedih, apalagi Rukia kembali membelakanginya. Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, tetap berada di dalam posisi itu. Perlahan, rintik hujan pun mulai turun membasahi muka bumi. Entah siapa yang memanggilnya, hujan semakin lama turun semakin deras, suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah jeritan hati seseorang.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu...

_**FlashBack - End -**_

Truk yang membawa Ichigo beserta barang-barangnya telah sampai disebuah apartemen kecil di salah satu kota Karakura, membuyarkan ingatan Ichigo tentang masa lalu. Ichigo pun turun dan kembali membawa barang-barangnya yang tersusun rapi di dalam kardus untuk disusun ke dalam apartemen barunya.

"Okaeri~!" Sebuah suara menyambut kedatangan Ichigo saat dia memasuki apartemen barunya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan masuk tanpa ada izin dariku, Senna!" Ujar Ichigo sambil menaruh kardus-kardus dengan asal di dalam apartemen kecilnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Senna mengembungkan pipinya.

"Habisnya aku sudah lama menunggumu diluar, jadi kupikir aku langsung menunggu di dalam saja."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dulu kalau mau datang."

"Aku kan sudah mengirimkan email padamu, salah sendiri kenapa tidak balas smsku?"

Ichigo sedang malas berdebat, akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan barang-barangnya yang memang sengaja di bawanya dari rumah. Semua yang dia perlukan sudah tersusun rapi, hanya tinggal kenangan lama yang berusaha sedang dia lupakan. Senna ikut membantu Ichigo, mencoba mengangkat barang yang bisa dibawa olehnya.

"Kau sudah makan, Ichigo? Aku buatkan bento untukmu." Ucap Senna disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Nanti saja."

Tidak terasa setengah jam pun berlalu, Ichigo dan Senna sudah menyusun barang-barang dengan rapi di tempatnya. Senna meraih handuk kecil untuk membersihkan keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya, lalu dia pun tidak lupa mengusap keringat Ichigo. Tidak lupa sambil sedikit tersenyum nakal ke arah pria berambut jeruk itu.

"Jadi, kapan aku akan dikenalkan ke keluargamu?" Senna mulai membuka pembicaraan. Ichigo yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hitamnya hanya mendengus pelan, "Kau ini bersemangat sekali ingin ketemu keluargaku yah?"

"Tentu saja! Masa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan pacarmu kepada mereka?" Dahi Senna mengerut tanda tidak terima.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pacarku, Senna?" Ujar Ichigo bingung.

"Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu." Senna nyengir.

"Bukankah waktu itu aku tidak bilang kita pacaran, yah?" Ichigo berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Senna geleng-geleng kepala, lalu mendekat untuk mencubit pipi Ichigo.

"Saat aku menyatakan cintaku waktu itu, kau menjawab 'Kita jalani saja'. Jangan bilang kau lupa, Ichigo!"

2 tahun yang lalu, pertama kalinya Senna bertemu dengan Ichigo. Mereka berdua berada di kampus yang sama, namun Senna mengambil jurusan Seni sedangkan Ichigo jurusan Kedokteran. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat Senna tidak sengaja diganggu oleh orang-orang yang menyukainya. Ichigo yang tidak sengaja melintas akhirnya menolong Senna, dan sejak saat itu gadis itu mulai jatuh cinta kepada Ichigo dan berusaha mencari tahu tentang Ichigo.

"Itu bukan berarti aku menerimamu, Senna..." Gumam Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepala orangenya. Lalu kembali bangkit berdiri menghampiri arah dapur untuk ambil minuman.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku anggap kata-katamu itu menerimaku!" Seru Senna yakin.

"Terserah!" Ichigo sudah tidak mau ambil pusing, "Tapi kuingatkan satu hal padamu, Senna. Aku tidak menyukai status 'pacaran' yang kau maksud itu. Kalau memang kau mau menjalankan hubungan denganku, kau harus mengikuti semua aturanku, mau atau tidak." Jelas Ichigo menatap serius Senna. Membuat gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi dengan pita berwarna merah itu terdiam sesaat, lalu akhirnya mata emasnya kembali menatap lekat Ichigo.

"Tentu saja!" Senna langsung memeluk Ichigo. Entah hubungan apa yang di maksud Ichigo, tapi kata-kata Ichigo saat ini mengingatkannya tentang sebuah hubungan yang dulu dia jalani dengan Rukia.

xXxXx

* * *

Sebuah cafe yang terletak di pinggir kota Karakura, nuansa yang disuguhkan terasa begitu menenangkan mata. Warna biru muda yang kontras dengan corak putih tersaji di setiap dindingnya. Cafe yang dibangun dengan tema laut ini sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh para mahasiswa-mahasiswa saat jam pelajaran istirahat karena jaraknya yang lumayan dekat dengan kampus Ichigo. Kita akan menyorot 2 meja dari belakang dimana terlihat seorang wanita dengan postur tubuh yang terbilang sangat sexy, tubuhnya terbalut kemeja berwarna merah muda ditambah celana hotpants biru yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menggairahkan, dadanya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan terlihat begitu jelas, seakan memaksa para pria untuk terus menatapnya. Rambutnya yang bergelombang berwarna coklat terang malah membuatnya serasi dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, dengan sebuah es capucinno yang dari tadi dia minum cukup untuk membuat orang yang ditunggunya datang.

"Rangiku-san!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan sang gadis bernama Rangiku, ia pun menoleh kebelakang. Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai indah menutupi terusan kaos putihnya. Rangiku tersenyum ke arahnya, "Selamat datang, Rukia-chan~" Sambut Rangiku kepada Rukia. Ya, Rukia, gadis yang 5 tahun lalu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ichigo, gadis yang saat itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Karakura. Rukia sudah pulang ke Karakura, rambutnya yang dulu dibiarkan pendek sekarang terlihat begitu cantik. Sosoknya yang dulu terkesan seperti anak lelaki sekarang berkembang menjadi sangat cantik.

"Okaeri." Rukia tersenyum lalu duduk di seberang Rangiku. Setelah memesan lemon juice untuknya, Rukia kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Rangiku. Sebenarnya mereka adalah sahabat masa kecil, salah satu alasan Rukia pindah ke SMA Karakura dulu juga karena saran dari Rangiku.

"Wah, kau berubah drastis sekali, Rukia~" Seru Rangiku senang melihat perubahan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum malu, "Aku hanya memanjangkan rambutku saja, Rangiku-san."

"Kau melanjutkan kuliahmu disini?"

"Yah, Nii-sama menyuruhku untuk hal itu." Jelas Rukia. Tangannya memainkan pelan sedotan lemon juicenya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan calon tunanganmu, Rukia?" Tanya Rangiku. Rukia sebenarnya malas untuk membicarakan masalah tersebut, tapi dia tahu Rangiku menanyakan hal itu karena ada maksud tertentu.

"Seperti biasa. Toh aku bertemu mereka semua 5 tahun yang lalu, saat acara pesta waktu itu." Ya, saat dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan siapa calon tunanganmu?"

"Masih belum. Saat itu aku hanya disuruh untuk menemui mereka saja. Mungkin saat aku kembali ke sini Nii-sama akan memaksaku untuk menentukan pilihannya." Ujar Rukia sedikit pusing memikirkan hal itu. Membicarakannya saja sudah membuatnya kehilangan tenaga, apalagi disuruh memikirkannya?

"Gin termasuk salah satu kandidat, yah..." Rangiku bergumam, sorot matanya langsung berubah sedih. Rukia menyadari sedikit perubahan Rangiku.

"Yang pasti aku tidak akan memilih pria bernama Ichimaru Gin itu. Dia tidak sepenuhnya ingin menjadi suamiku." Rukia berkomentar, tahu bahwa Rangiku dan pria bernama Ichimaru Gin mempunyai suatu hubungan khusus. Lagipula Rukia mengenal Gin sejak masih kecil, walau tidak dekat, setidaknya dia tahu sifat Gin yang sebenarnya.

Rangiku hanya tersenyum simpul, "Haha... Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkannya. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, kok." Rukia mengangguk.

Siang itu, mereka hanya membicarakan tentang hari-hari Rukia di Amerika dan juga sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa kecil mereka. Baik Rukia dan Rangiku sama-sama tidak mengungkit tentang masalah pribadi dan juga tentang Ichigo...

~ To Be Continue ~

* * *

**Icchy's Corner**

Ichigo : *ngambek ma Author*

Icchy : *garuk2 kepala* Kok ngambek sama gw sih...

Ichigo : Elo buat Rukia jadi dingin gitu sama gw... T_T

Icchy : Salahkan Rukia dong... Kok nyalahin gw sih *Ga merasa*

Ichigo & Rukia : *Siaga posisi getsuga tenshou & Hakuren*

Icchy : *Tepar* Ohok!

Rukia : Jgn khawatir Ichigo, suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu maksud dari kata2ku. Tunggu tanggal mainnya~

Ichigo : LAMA! *pundung*

Rukia : *Ancem Icchy suruh Update kilat*

Icchy : *Meringis* JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAH, MINNA ~ ARIGATOU...

Rukia & Ichigo : Saran dan Masukan dari kalian sangat berguna untuk Sang Author, Doumo ~ *bungkuk*


	11. Chapter 11 The Reunion

Selamat Malam Semuanya, Icchy kembali hadir!

Maaf yah, baru nambah dikit, Icchy sebenarnya sedang berada dalam situasi UTS *digebuk =))

Anyway, masih blum semped bales review dari kalian semua, chapter depan baru Icchy bales2. Gomennasai...

Anyway, Bleach punya Kubo Tite, bukan Searaki Icchy.

Ichigo dan Rukia mulai ketemu disini, tapi masih bersambung *wakwakawkawk

Enjoy my story jgn lupa review...Doumo ~ :D

* * *

Chapter 11 = The Reunion

~ When The Sun & The Moon Meet Again ~

_Kediaman Kuchiki… Sore hari…_

Tidak ada kejadian khusus yang dialami oleh sang pemimpin muda dari klan Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya. Rambut hitam yang sengaja dia panjangkan, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Mata abu-abu yang memandang kertas-kertas dokumen yang tersusun rapi diatas mejanya terlihat begitu datar, sudah terbiasa dengan sarapan setiap harinya. Setiap harinya dia selalu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Walau pun Byakuya mengerjakannya dengan setengah hati, tapi dia selalu menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Ajaran dan prinsip dari generasi Kuchiki terdahulu selalu dipegang teguh olehnya. Suara ketukan pintu kerjanya sedikit menyadarkan Byakuya dari keseriusannya.

"Masuk." Satu kata singkat cukup untuk menyuruh sang pengetuk pintu masuk.

"Permisi." Sang kepala pelayan Kurotsuchi Mayuri, datang member tahukan sebuah berita, "Byakuya-sama, baru saja ada kabar dari Ginrei-sama, anda di minta untuk datang ke perusahaan."

Byakuya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Mesti dalam hatinya dia sangat malas datang, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti perintah. Perintah sang Kakek sangatlah mutlak, dan tidak boleh ada yang melanggarkan, bahkan sang Ketua Kuchiki seperti Byakuya ini.

xXxXx

Rukia terlihat tiba di depan pintu masuk rumah Kuchiki. Ini adalah hari kedua sejak kepulangannya dari Amerika. Nemu membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Rukia berjalan menyusuri tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Okaerinasai, Rukia-sama." Sambut Nemu.

"Ya, Nemu." Rukia hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Rukia-sama, baru saja ada perintah dari Byakuya-sama. Anda di minta untuk menemui calon tunangan anda sekarang." Jelas Nemu.

Rukia langsung mengerutkan keningnya, "Sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Aduhhh, kenapa Nii-sama selalu saja memberikan perintah di saat aku tidak ingin, sih?" Keluh Rukia malas. Langkah yang tadinya lurus sekarang terlihat begitu gontai. Berarti niatnya untuk beristirahat gagal total karena perintah ini. Langkahnya pun tak terasa tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan malas Rukia memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Dan, di dalam kamarnya ternyata ada seseorang tidak terduga.

"Yo! Hisashiburi janee ka, Rukia." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah yang menyala terkuncir dengan rapi. Tato yang menurut Rukia aneh yang sengaja dia buat di atas dahi menyentuh alis mata dan juga di sekujur tubuhnya. Cowok yang merupakan salah satu dari sahabat masa kecil Rukia, satu-satunya yang mengerti Rukia.

"Renji! Jangan tidak sopan masuk ke kamarku!" Teriak Rukia geram. Cowok yang di panggil Renji ini memang selalu saja datang dan pergi seenaknya.

"Bukannya dari dulu aku selalu menunggumu di kamar, yah? Tidak usah teriak begitu." Ucap Renji santai.

"Dulu dan sekarang berbeda, tahu! Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!"

"Sejak pulang dari Amerika sifatmu dingin sekali, Rukia." Renji mengerutkan keningnya. Dan itu membuat Rukia tidak berkomentar, akhirnya hanya melangkah menghampiri arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Berusaha membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di wajahnya, tidak peduli dengan Renji yang masih seenak jidatnya berguling-guling ria di kasurnya.

"Rukia, siapa saja calon-calon tunanganmu itu? Aku dengar ada 5." Renji kembali membuka pembicaraan yang seharusnya tidak ingin Rukia dengar. Mata violetnya kembali menatap Renji dengan geram.

"Kau ini benar-benar muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, Renji." Gerutu Rukia.

"Jawab saja." Renji tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas sejenak, "Hitsugaya Toushirou, Aizen Sousuke, Hisagi Shuuhei, Shiba Kaien, Ichimaru Gin." Nada suara Rukia terdengar begitu malas.

"Ichimaru? Si rubah sialan itu?" Renji semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yap! Si rambut silver dengan topeng senyuman andalannya."

"Dia jadi calonmu, bagaimana dengan Rangiku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Bukannya memang si Gin itu tidak bisa di tebak, yah?" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichimaru Gin yang merupakan teman masa kecil mereka, dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Apa yang dia inginkan tidak pernah diketahui oleh semuanya. Bahkan oleh Rangiku sekalipun, yang merupakan orang paling terdekat Gin.

"Dasar rubah gila…" Renji hanya bisa bergumam. Otaknya sudah menyerah jika disuruh mengira-ngira yang ada di pikiran Gin. Rukia hanya merapikan rambut panjangnya, dia mulai bersiap-siap untuk menemui semua calon tunangannya sekali lagi. 5 tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, Rukia tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Dan sekarang mendapat perintah yang tidak mengenakkan dari Byakuya, Rukia pun bertemu kembali dengan mereka semua.

"Renji, bukannya kau ini sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaanmu sendiri, yah? Kenapa sekarang malah tanya soal calon tunanganku? Jangan-jangan kau mencari alasan supaya bisa kabur dari kerjaanmu sendiri, yah!" Tebakan Rukia tepat mengenai sasaran. Renji pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Dan Rukia yang memang sudah hafal dengan sifat Renji hanya bisa mendengus pelan, "Kau ini tidak berubah. Dasar Babon…"

"Jangan panggil aku Babon!" Seru Renji tidak terima.

"Sudah yah, Renji. Aku harus pergi." Rukia terlihat begitu rapi dengan gaun formalnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Bertemu dengan calon tunanganku."

"Aku ikut." Tiba-tiba saja Renji serius dan langsung bangkit dari kegiatan guling-gulingnya.

"Ha?" Rukia menatap Renji heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin ikut saja." Jawaban yang sanggup membuat Rukia berpikir sejenak, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun menghilang dari balik pintu

xXxXx

_Pada saat yang sama, Ichigo…_

Sebuah cafe yang kemarin baru saja di datangi oleh Rukia dan Rangiku. Ichigo hanya diam sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela. Tempat yang dia duduki kebetulan adalah tempat yang kemarin di duduki oleh Rukia dan Rangiku, namun dia hanya tidak menyadarinya.

"Silakan, 1 Hot Coffe." Ucap sang pelayan, Hinamori Momo, sambil memberikan 1 cangkir kopi panas di meja Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menggubrisnya, matanya masih menatap kosong mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di samping jendela. Alasan dia berada disana adalah karena desakan paksa dari Senna untuk menunggunya di Cafe.

"Ichi, pokoknya kau harus menungguku sampai aku selesai!"

Dan itulah akhir dari pembicaraan terakhir mereka di Kampus. Dengan berat hati Ichigo menuruti keinginan Senna, karena dia tidak ingin nantinya akan mendapat banyak sms yang isinya tentang keluhan Senna. Matanya yang masih tersirat kekosongan menatap pemandangan membosankan tiba-tiba kembali hidup. Ichigo melihat sosok gadis yang menyerupai Rukia! Ya, sosok Rukia bersama dengan Renji yang sedang melintasinya. Namun Ichigo tidak mau salah orang. Rukia dan Renji memasuki cafe yang sama dengannya. Dan duduk 4 bangku dari bangku Ichigo duduk. Ichigo memperhatikan gadis berambut panjang tersebut dengan rambut panjangnya. Sosok Rukia terhalangi oleh punggung bidang Renji. Ichigo masih senantiasa mencuri pandang ke arah mereka.

Tanpa disadari oleh Rukia dan Renji, terjadi sedikit adu mulut dari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kita malah kesini sih, Rukia?" Renji bingung. Rukia hanya melihat-lihat menu untuk memesan makanan. Itu malah semakin membuat Renji bingung. Bukannya tadi Rukia bilang dia mau bertemu dengan para tunangannya, yah? Kenapa malah berhenti di cafe yang dia tidak tahu ini?

"Oi, Midget! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Teriak Renji tidak senang Rukia cuekin.

"Berisik, Babon! Lihat sendiri pakai matamu!" Seru Rukia jutek.

"Memangnya kau mau bertemu tunanganmu disini apa? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita sedang menunggu Rangiku, gara-gara kau, tahu!" Ujar Rukia sewot. Dengan terpaksa dia menunggu Rangiku, karena Rangiku juga ingin ikut gara-gara mendengar Renji juga ikut bersama Rukia.

"Jangan salahkah aku, dong!" Renji tidak terima disalahkan.

"Makanya harusnya kau belajar untuk mengunci mulutmu yang ember itu, Babon." Rukia memberikan deathglare andalannya, sanggup membuat Renji menciut, "Warii…"

10 menit tidak cukup untuk menunggu perdebatan yang terjadi di antara Rukia dan Renji, namun cukup untuk membuat Rangiku muncul menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

"Yo~" Sapa ala Rangiku untuk mereka. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman maut andalannya.

"Singkirkan dadamu yang besar itu di kepalaku, Rangiku~!" Dengan muka memerah Renji menyuruh Rangiku untuk menyingkirkan dadanya yang tersender rapi di belakang kepala Renji. Rukia hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Renji.

"Heeee~ Kau ini dingin sekali, yah, Renji~ Kurang makan pisang, yah?" Cibir Rangiku malah semakin menempelkan dadanya.

"Aaaaa! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN DADAMU!" Renji mulai gusar. Amukannya itu justru malah membuat Rukia dan juga Rangiku tertawa.

"Duduklah, Rangiku-san. Kau tidak mungkin berdiri terus menerus, kan?" Ucap Rukia menggeret bangku disebelahnya untuk di duduki oleh Rangiku.

"Oh iya, Ariga-" Ucapan Rangiku terhenti, arah matanya tiba-tiba berpaling ke arah seseorang yang memang sedaritadi terus mengamati mereka semua. Dilihatnya sesosok cowok dengan rambut orange yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Rambutnya orangenya yang sekarang sudah mulai panjang, dan juga wajah yang berbeda dengan dulu. 5 tahun sanggup membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi seseorang yang digemari di Kampusnya.

Rangiku mengenali sosok Ichigo, lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman, "Are? Ichigo janai? Hisashiburi!" Seru Rangiku. Tanpa menyadari Rukia menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Ichigo? Telinganya tidak salah dengar kan? Baru saja dia mendengar Rangiku menyebutkan nama Ichigo. Sontak tubuhnya refleks berdiri mengikuti pandangan mata Rangiku. Dan Rukia melihatnya… Sosok Ichigo yang menatap dirinya, Ichigo yang dulu pernah dia sakiti.

"Ichigo…" Gumam Rukia. Sorot matanya yang kaget, mata violetnya membulat dengan sempurna. Dan itu justru membuat Ichigo yakin bahwa yang sedang dia lihat adalah diri Rukia yang asli.

"Rukia..." Satu suara dari Ichigo sanggup membuat Rukia meninggalkan jejak di antara mereka semua. Rukia tidak sadar langsung berlari keluar cafe, berusaha tidak dikejar dengan Ichigo. Berusaha untuk kabur dari semua pertanyaan yang mungkin akan Ichigo tanyakan untuknya. Hatinya masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo. Ini terlalu mendadak! Padahal baru 2 hari yang lalu dia pulang dari Amerika, dan sekarang sudah harus bertemu dengan Ichigo kembali? Rukia masih belum siap! Saat dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Ichigo, dia sudah bertekad untuk memusnahkan semua harapannya tentang Ichigo. Memusnahkan semua harapan tentang keberadaannya bagi Ichigo, perasaan Ichigo, dan cinta baru yang mungkin akan di rasakan oleh sang Orange Sun-nya…

xXxXx

Rukia – P.O.V –

Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa bisa ada Ichigo di cafe itu? Aku sedang tidak mau bertemu dengannya? Tidak! Tidak mau! Ku percepat lariku semakin menjauh dari tempat itu. Tapi ku akui Ichigo yang sekarang terlihat semakin tampan. Ah, justru itulah yang membuatku kabur darinya. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Ada apa dengan diriku ini hey, Kuchiki Rukia!

Rukia – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

Ichigo – P.O.V –

Apa-apaan itu tadi? Rukia menghindariku? Kenapa malah dia yang menghindariku? Seharusnya aku yang menghindar darinya! Tapi, mana mungkin itu kulakukan. Aku hanya takjub melihat dirinya, sekarang Rukia terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambut panjangnya, sangat cocok dengan mata violetnya itu. Sial! Kenapa dia kabur dariku? Apa karena takut denganku?

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, Ichigo?" Tanya Rangiku yang melihat mukaku terpana menatap kepergian Rukia. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk rambut orangeku pelan.

"Benarkah dia Rukia?" Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri dengan bertanya kepada Rangiku. Baik Rangiku dan cowok yang dipanggil Renji ini menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tentu saja dia adalah Rukia! Apa matamu perlu kacamata, Ichigo?" Rangiku tertawa. Sosok Renji masih tidak berkomentar apa-apa, sepertinya bingung dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini.

"So, kau tidak mengejarnya?" Rangiku kembali bertanya, "Rukia sudah kembali, jangan sampai lepas lagi, Ichigo." Tatapan Rangiku menyiratkan makna berarti untukku. Aku tahu apa maksudnya, entah mengapa membuatku membalas senyuman lalu kakiku mulai berlari mengikuti arah Rukia pergi.

"Arigatou, Rangiku-san~" Ku lambaikan tanganku. Aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya, Rangikulah yang entah kenapa selalu menyemangatiku untuk bisa bertemu dengan Rukia. Seperti saat itu, 5 tahun lalu, dimana Rukia memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Hujan yang selalu menemani diriku di saat hatiku sedang kacau. Rangiku hanya memberikan 1 saran yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang.

_"Saat dia kembali, kejarlah dia. Kau yang harus mengejarnya, Ichigo. Jika tidak begitu, maka selamanya Rukia tidak akan pernah tahu tentang perasaanmu." _

Entah itu suatu harapan atau apa. Selama 5 tahun ini, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, mungkin Rukia dulu juga seperti itu. Aku memang tidak pernah mengenal Rukia lebih dekat. Tapi, hanya 1 yang tidak akan pernah berubah dari dalam diriku, aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia, dia yang selalu bisa mengganggu pikiranku. Dan tadi, dia sedang berdiri di hadapanku, menatapku, terkejut melihatku, dan lari menjauhiku. Tentu saja aku akan mengejarnya! Bahkan ke ujung dunia sekali pun!

Ichigo – P.O.V –

xXxXx

Rukia sudah tidak sanggup berlari, langkah kakinya terhenti di Kampus Karakura. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal mengharuskan dirinya untuk beristirahat di sebuah air mancur yang terletak di depan gerbang masuk Universitas Karakura yang merupakan Kampus tempat dia belajar sekarang. Sepertinya usaha untuk kabur dari Ichigo lumayan berhasil, dia tidak melihat sosok Ichigo mengejarnya, tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Rukia, dia berada di Kampus yang sama dengan Ichigo. Itu sama saja dengan bertemu dengan Ichigo. Walau mereka berbeda jurusan pun, mudah baginya untuk bertemu dengna Ichigo.

"Hosh… Hosh… Kenapa aku malah bertemu dengannya…" Ucapan Rukia terbata-bata sibuk mencari oksigen di sekitarnya. Keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahinya mulai dia bersihkan dengan tangannya. Efek bertemu dengan Ichigo sama saja dengan lari marathon 100 kilometer full.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, Ichigo merupakan pelari handal yang sanggup mengejarnya. Bukan mustahil Ichigo tidak berhasil menemukan Rukia, sosok Rukia begitu kecil, sanggup ditangkap oleh mata hazelnya. Mata dengan penuh kerinduan menatap sang gadis mungilnya.

"Bodoh, sebegitu tidak ingin bertemukah denganku?" Suara Ichigo sanggup membuat jantung Rukia berhenti. Ah, dia sudah tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Tapi matanya tidak mau lepas menatap Ichigo. Seakan mendapat mantra untuk terus menatap Ichigo lekat. Sosok Ichigo yang perlahan semakin terlihat jelas dan semakin mendekatinya. Rukia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Biasanya dia akan mengeluarkan jurus kata-kata sinisnya kepada Ichigo, tapi sekarang untuk memikirkannya saja tidak sanggup.

TBC ~


	12. Chapter 12 The Game Is Not Over Yet

Selamat Sore Semuanya, Icchy kembali hadir *Kena timpuk sepatu

Anyway, kgk tahu kenapa neh chap. akwakawkawkawkakw *Malah ngakak =))

Ichigo berubah lho sodara2! Tapi ngamuk sama Icchy dlu yah.

Itu ada maksudnya kok, cuma tidak dijelaskan di chapter ini ^^a

Oke, ga banyak cincong, Bleach punya Kubo Tite

penggalan2 lirik yang Icchy ambil punya Utada Hikaru, Celine Dion, dan A1. Makasih buat lagunya, kalian sumber inspirasiku~ *cium

Jangan lupa setelah baca di review oke~ Doumo ~ :D

* * *

Oh iya, Icchy mau tanya dong.

Maksudnya sekuel itu apa sih?

Apa sama kyk spesial chapter gitu, yah?

Soalnya banyak disini kyk 'Sekuel dari...'

Ada yg bersedia menjelaskan ke Icchy?

Arigatou ~:D

~ Enjoy My Story ~

* * *

Chapter 12 = The Game Is Not Over Yet

Sebelum kita menyorot Ichigo dan Rukia, kita akan menyorot dulu keberadaan Rangiku dan Renji.

"Siapa dia, Rangiku-san?" Setelah terpana melihat kejadian yang hanya berselang beberapa menit di depan matanya, barulah Renji tersadar dan langsung bertanya kepada Rangiku, "Siapa si rambut orange itu? Kenapa Rukia lari saat bertemu dengannya?"

Rangiku hanya mendengus pelan, "Kurosaki Ichigo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Renji semakin bingung.

"Cowok yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Rukia selama 5 tahun ini." Rangiku menjelaskan. Entah kenapa Renji semakin tidak mengerti.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Renji akhirnya.

"Junior waktu SMA-ku dulu."

"Memang ada hubungan apa dengan Rukia? Sepertinya mereka dekat sekali."

"Hubungan yang sulit untuk di jelaskan…" Rangiku menjawab pelan. Lalu dialihkan pandangan matanya menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Sinar matahari yang memantul cerah dari dalam cafe, awan yang mengambang dengan tenang tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Cuaca hari ini terlihat sangat cerah, meskipun hawa sudah mulai dingin karena sudah masuk musim gugur. Rangiku berpikir sejenak, bagaimana sikap Ichigo dan Rukia saat mereka sudah bertemu kembali, yah?

xXxXx

* * *

_**After all, I need to be with you…**_

Hening menyelimuti sekeliling mereka. Ichigo dan juga Rukia hanya terdiam, memandang satu sama lain. Mencoba mengisyaratkan perasaan mereka dari kedua bola matanya. Tentu saja yang mereka rasakan berbeda. Untuk Ichigo, dia sangat merindukan Rukia, apalagi melihat Rukia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik semakin membuatnya ragu apakah yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia, gadis mungil ini masih belum siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo, melihat kondisi tubuh Ichigo yang semakin proposional dan raut wajah yang terlihat semakin tampan malah membuat jantung Rukia berdegup semakin kencang. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi keduanya yang lelah karena berlari.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mencoba meraih Rukia. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin mendekati Rukia. Gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku, kakinya sudah tidak mampu melangkah lagi, jantungnya semakin berdegup semakin kencang. Ichigo semakin mendekatinya. Akhirnya jarak mereka hanya berselang beberapa senti. Rukia tidak berani menatap Ichigo, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam berharap Ichigo tidak mengetahui rasa nervousnya.

Dalam diam tangan Ichigo mulai mencoba meraih dagu Rukia. Mencoba membuat Chappy kesayangan itu menatap dirinya. Mata hazel Ichigo menatap sang violet begitu dalam, tanpa di sadarinya itu membuat Rukia merona merah tapi tidak berani untuk menghentikan kegiatan menatap Ichigo. Tangan kanannya yang di pakai untuk menyentuh dagu mungil Rukia terlihat mencubit pipi Rukia dengan begitu kuat.

"Aduh!" Rintih Rukia sakit, "Apa yang kau lakukan, TAWAKE! Sakit tahu!" Seru Rukia geram, lalu mulai mengelus pipinya yang di cubit Ichigo.

Sesaat Ichigo terlihat terkejut, lalu tertawa pelan kembali memandangi Rukia penuh arti.

"Yo…" Sapanya lembut ke Rukia, "Hisashiburi da naa, Rukia…" Sambung Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ternyata ini Rukia yang dulu, yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Rukia yang selalu bersemangat, selalu membully-nya, selalu berbicara layaknya seorang cowok. Dia, Kuchiki Rukia yang selalu Ichigo anggap sebagai 'Someone Special' di hatinya.

Rukia kembali terdiam, matanya violet kembali menjadi sendu. Antara lega melihat sikap Ichigo yang bersikap biasa kepadanya, dan juga ada perasaan kesal kenapa Ichigo saat ini tidak membencinya. Itulah yang semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah seperti ini, semakin membuatnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Ternyata 5 tahun ini kau bisa berubah jadi secantik ini, Midget." Entah itu pujian atau sindiran dari Ichigo, yang jelas, Rukia tidak merasa senang.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?" Ucap Rukia begitu jutek. Entah kenapa, kini mereka bersikap begitu biasa. Seakan-akan hanya tidak bertemu sehari saja. Tidak terlihat kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua. Rukia yang sudah mulai bisa merespon kata-kata Ichigo ditambah Ichigo yang bersikap seperti dulu. Namun, Rukia sedikit menyadarinya, dirinya kembali terdiam. Seharusnya ini bukan waktunya untuk bersenda-gurau seperti ini. Seharusnya dia sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Ichigo, jadi seharusnya dia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo saat ini.

xXxXx

* * *

_Pada saat yang sama, Senna…_

Senna baru saja keluar dari kelas pelajarannya. Dirinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menemui Ichigo, tapi sebelum itu dia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-teman sejurusannya.

"Senna-chan, hari ini kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali." Ucap salah satu temannya. Senna menoleh lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kencan~" Ucap Senna sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Jadi rumor itu benar, yah?" Ujar salah satu teman sekelas Senna yang ikut nimbrung, "Senna benar-benar berpacaran dengan Kurosaki Ichigo dari jurusan kedokteran itu."Sambungnya. Senna hanya nyengir begitu ceria. Melihat itu saja berarti menandakan bahwa rumor itu benar. Semua murid-murid disana mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang kagum, kaget, terkejut, bahkan sampai ada yang senang mendengar berita itu.

"Waaa, beruntung sekali, Senna-chan! Kurosaki kan salah satu murid tampan di jurusan kedokteran!"

"Irinya~! Coba aku juga bisa berpacaran dengannya." Ucap salah satu temannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku sama Grimmjow saja deh!" Sambung salah satu temannya sambil bergurau.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Ulquiorra saja!"

Mereka semua tertawa, begitu juga dengan Senna. Sampai tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, dan Senna mulai memukul jidatnya pelan.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat!" Senna pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar, tak lupa berpamitan dulu ke teman-temannya. "Aku duluan, yah! Ichigo menungguku!" Sebuah lambaian tangan pun di layangkan. Senna melangkah keluar dan bergegas menuju cafe tempat Ichigo menunggu. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah dekat air mancur yang terletak di depan persis gerbang masuk kampusnya. Ichigo sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalinya…

xXxXx

* * *

Senna – P.O.V –

Hm? Ichigo sedang bersama dengan siapa? Siapa gadis itu? Tubuhnya terlihat begitu mungil, di tutupi baju terusan berwarna putih dengan renda yang mempermanis. Rambut hitam legam yang menjuntai sepinggang, terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Sebuah poni yang bertengger rapi di tengah-tengah kedua matanya yang berwarna violet malah semakin memperindah dirinya. Kira-kira siapa, yah? Apakah kenalan Ichigo? Apakah dia satu jurusan dengan Ichigo? Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat ada murid secantik itu.

Aku ingin menghampiri mereka berdua, namun sedikit ragu siapa tahu mereka sedang berbicara hal penting. Apalagi raut wajah mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tertawa. Ahhh! Aku ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka! Dengan refleks tubuhku bersembunyi, mencari-cari tempat yang pas untuk menguping. Aku benar-benar sangat penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di Amerika?" Aku mendengar pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dari mulut Ichigo. Amerika? Ah, mungkin saja gadis itu adalah temannya yang baru saja datang dari Amerika. Benarkah hanya teman?

"Biasa saja." Gadis mungil itu menjawab singkat. Sejauh yang ku dengar sih percakapannya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menjurus ke hal yang serius. Sepertinya mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, seperti baru bertemu kembali.

"Kau agak sedikit berubah, Rukia." Rukia? Nama gadis itu Rukia?

"Bukankah kau juga berubah, Ichigo?" Hee? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan 'ICHIGO'? Di kampus ini tidak ada satu orang gadis pun yang berani memanggil nama kecil Ichigo. Rata-rata semuanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kurosaki-san', 'Kurosaki-kun', atau Kurosaki-sempai untuk para junior. Pastinya gadis yang di panggil Rukia ini adalah seseorang yang 'spesial' di mata Ichigo.

Kulihat Ichigo tidak membalas kata-kata gadis yang bernama Rukia ini. Namun terlihat jelas sekali tatapan mata yang begitu berbeda. Sangat berbeda ketika saat dia sedang menatapku. Deg! Aku terdiam, tanpa sadar tanganku membuka tas yang kuselempangkan di pundak kiriku. Mencoba meraih handphone yang kutaruh di dalamnya. Aku menekan dial nomor Ichigo, mungkin saja dia menjawab panggilanku di saat seperti ini.

Aku terus menatap mereka berdua sembari menunggu panggilanku di angkat oleh Ichigo. Ichigo merasakan getaran dari dalam kantong celananya, dia pun mengambilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo di seberang telepon. Sedikit terkejut juga, suara Ichigo terdengar seperti biasa saat sedang berbicara denganku. Tadinya kupikir dia tidak akan menjawab teleponku. Aku sempat terdiam, entah apa yang sedang kulakukan namun akhirnya aku membalas.

"Ichi, kelasku sudah selesai. Dimana kau sekarang?" Suaraku terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Kebetulan sekali." Eh? Aku melihat raut wajah Ichigo. Mataku tidak salah lihat, kan? Ichigo saat ini sedang tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat aneh, aku tidak mengerti maksud senyuman itu.

"Kemarilah, Senna. Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepadamu." Sambung Ichigo lagi. Deg! Jangan-jangan dia mau memperkenalkan gadis Rukia ini? Ah, aku begitu kaget! Tapi lebih baik aku pura-pura bertanya saja.

"Siapa? Jangan-jangan Ayahmu, yah?" Aku mencoba bercanda seperti biasa. Namun, tubuhku mulai terasa panas. Ternyata aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikanku sendiri.

"Bukan." Ichigo menggeleng, "Pokoknya datang saja. Aku tunggu di gerbang masuk kampus kita." Sambungnya sebelum akhirnya dia mematikan handphonenya. Aku kembali menatap mereka diam, mungkin saja setelah telepon dariku mereka akan berbicara kembali.

"Senna?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa?" Tanyanya pelan ke Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dingin, "Nanti kau akan tahu…" Ucapnya.

Ah, aku jadi ragu untuk menghampiri mereka. Tapi aku juga ingin tahu ada hubungan apa antara Ichigo dan juga Rukia. Dan juga alasan Ichigo memanggilku. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu dan akhirnya aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat mereka berpijak. Mencoba bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yo~" Sapaku ke Ichigo seperti biasa.

Ichigo menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Sikap Ichigo aneh sekali hari ini! Memang ini hari apa, sih?

"Bukannya kusuruh kau untuk menungguku di cafe? Kenapa malah masih ada disini?" Aku mencoba mencari-cari topik pembicaraan. Dia hanya tertawa pelan, lalu tangannya meraih pundakku. Eh? Aku tidak salah, kan? Ichigo sedang memelukku. Lantas saja wajahku langsung mencari wajahnya, mencoba bertanya kenapa ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Kenalkan, ini Senna." Ichigo mulai memperkenalkan kepada Rukia. Kulihat Rukia sedikit kaget, masih tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Lagi-lagi senyuman aneh mengambang di bibir tipis Ichigo. Bibirnya pun mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Senna adalah 'pacar'ku."

Rukia terdiam. Tidak! Aku tahu dia sangat terkejut dengan berita ini. Hey! Yang seharusnya terkejut itu aku! Ini benar Ichigo, kan? Cowok berambut orange ini benar-benar Ichigo, kan? Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mendengar Ichigo mengakuiku sebagai pacarnya di depan orang lain, dan sekarang dia sedang memperkenalkanku sebagai pacarnya? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Aku kontan menatapnya heran juga. Kenapa tiba-tiba semua kejadian ini. Ichigo hanya tersenyum ke arah Rukia, lalu teralihkan menatap diriku yang menatapnya heran.

"Senna, ini adalah Rukia, 'teman'ku waktu SMA dulu." Sambung Ichigo lagi. Kulihat Rukia tersenyum canggung ke arahku. Aku pun mencoba membalas senyuman itu. Ini apa ataukah hanya perasaanku saja, kenapa Ichigo menekankan kata teman, yah? Aaaahhh! Aku benar-benar ingin tahu sebenarnya apa maksud Ichigo ini? Ya sudahlah, daripada pikiran melayang entah kemana, lebih baik aku ikuti saja alurnya.

"Satou Senna, Yoroshiku nee." Aku tersenyum ramah.

Rukia membalas senyumanku, senyumannya terlihat manis namun sedikit memancarkan hawa dingin? Apa ini masih hanya perasaanku saja?

"Kuchiki Rukia. Yoroshiku." Balasnya singkat.

"Heee? Kuchiki Rukia? Jangan-jangan kau salah satu pemilik saham dari klan Kuchiki itu, yah?" Aku tidak percaya! Gadis di depanku ini adalah orang yang sangat terkenal! Bahkan ketenarannya bisa melebihi para artis disini. Tidak kusangka ternyata Ichigo bertemu dengan orang hebat seperti ini.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku dengar kau sedang sibuk dengan para tunanganmu, Kuchiki-san~"

"Ah, beritanya ternyata sudah menyebar secepat ini, yah." Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Sebenarnya salah satu kandidatmu adalah teman masa kecilku dulu. Hehehe…" Entah kenapa aku malah bercerita tentang suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kuungkit lagi. Tapi ya sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur terucap dari bibirku.

Rukia terlihat terkejut, "Oh iya? Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Shiba Kaien. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salamku kepadanya, yah~" Ujarnya cerita. Haaa, ternyata basa-basi seperti ini melelahkan juga, yah…

"Nanti aku sampaikan salammu untuknya." Ucap Rukia, "Kebetulan aku akan bertemu dengan Kaien-dono malam ini."

Oke! Itu adalah salah satu kebetulan yang benar-benar tidak bisa disangkal! Ichigo dan juga diriku sama-sama kaget. Benarkah kebetulan itu datang 2 kali? Benar-benar aneh.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, yah! Hahahaha…" Ugh! Jelas sekali sikapku canggung seperti ini. Stay still, Senna! Akhirnya kau bisa tenang setelah mendengar penuturan Ichigo tadi. Senang sih, tapi… rasanya ada yang mengganjal dalam hatiku.

Rukia berjalan melangkahi aku dan Ichigo, "Sepertinya aku harus permisi dulu. Teman-temanku daritadi menunggu di cafe, aku harus segera kesana."

"Ah, iya…" Aku kembali menatap Ichigo, daritadi dia tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Namun tatapannya masih menatap Rukia. Aneh.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Satou-san." Rukia tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Aku juga."

Rukia pun akhirnya berjalan melangkahi kami berdua, sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari tempat kami. Langkah terhenti tepat di depan tubuh Ichigo.

"Sampai nanti, Kurosaki-kun." Gumam Rukia, tangannya yang menyentuh pelan pundak Ichigo pun akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan kami. Bukankah tadi dia memanggil Ichigo nama kecilnya,kenapa sekarang langsung berubah jadi 'Kurosaki-kun'?

Aku kembali menatap Ichigo, dia masih tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Bahkan sampai Rukia pergi pun. Aduh, aku jadi bingung untuk berbicara apa lagi.

"Nggg… Ichi?" Aku menyentuh pelan tangan Ichigo.

"Apa?"

Akhirnya Ichigo kembali ke dirinya semula. Ini baru Ichigo yang ku kenal, yang selalu merespon kata-kataku dengan datar, tidak berekspresi, jarang tersenyum, wajah yang selalu terlihat ingin marah-marah, dan kerutan yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari keningnya. Inilah Ichigo yang sebenarnya. Tanpa menungguku, tanpa menyuruhku untuk berjalan mengikutinya, Ichigo meninggalkanku sendiri. Tatapannya kembali berubah menjadi dingin sedingin-dinginnya. Perasaan apa ini? Hatiku tidak tenang, hari ini memang sedang aneh. Apakah karena efek mendung?

Senna – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

_**We Don't Say GoodBye…**_

Rukia – P.O.V –

Oke, ini adalah kebodohan keduaku setelah bertemu dengan Ichigo! Apa-apaan sikapku tadi? Kenapa aku kaget dengan Ichigo yang sudah punya pacar? Hey, Kuchiki Rukia, kau sudah tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo 5 tahun lamanya. Wajar jika sekarang dia mempunyai seorang pacar! Atau bahkan itu mungkin pacar yang kesekian kalinya. Bodohnya aku, masih berharap Ichigo masih seperti dulu, yang selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi marah saat sedang kukerjai. Yang selalu merona merah setiap kali kugoda. Sekarang, semuanya telah berubah. Baik dirinya dan juga diriku. Senna seperti gadis yang baik, dia terlihat menyenangkan. Ichigo pasti bahagia bersama dengannya. Walau sakit namun aku merasa lega, akhirnya Ichigo bisa melupakanku sedikit. Aku berdoa untuknya, bahagia karenanya, akhirnya aku bisa tenang melepasnya, Orange Sun-ku…

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Senna?" Dari arah belakangku, suara Rangiku-san muncul. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Rangiku dan juga Renji ternyata sudah menyusulku, berdiri menatap punggungku.

"Ya." Aku menjawab singkat.

"Ichigo memberitahumu sesuatu?" Tanya Rangiku-san lagi.

"Ya." Lagi-lagi aku menjawab singkat. Aku mengerti sekali apa maksud kata-kata Rangiku-san, meski tidak di jelaskan secara rinci, tapi aku tahu Rangiku-san sedang memberitahu tentang hubungan Senna dan Ichigo kepadaku. Entah karena apa Rangiku-san dan Ichigo menjadi teman akrab. Berkat itu pulalah aku jadi tahu tentang kondisi Ichigo sekarang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Rukia?"

Aku terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Rangiku-san. Perasaanku, aku sendiri tidak tahu dengan perasaanku. Lega? Mungkin. Sedih? Itu juga. Sakit? Ya. Senang karena melihat Ichigo akhirnya bahagia? Itu melebihi segalanya, bahkan melebihi perasaanku sendiri. Aku pun menoleh, tersenyum mantap, "Luar biasa!"

Rangiku-san hanya tersenyum simpul, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Sedangkan Renji? Ah, dia terlalu lugu untuk mengomentari suatu hal yang tidak di ketahuinya. Renji hanya setiap mendengarkanku dan Rangiku-san.

Oh, iya! Aku harus bertemu dengan para tunaganku. Byakuya-niisama sudah menyuruhku untuk datang. Aku harus segera bergegas kesana.

"Kita berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke acara itu, kalau tidak Byakuya-niisama bisa marah padaku." Ucapku untuk mereka berdua yang sedang menatapku.

"Yes, Mam~!" Seru Rangiku-san. Renji hanya bisa menggaruk rambut merahnya pelan, lalu kami bertiga pun menghilang dari situ.

_ Ichigo, perasaanku padamu sekarang bagaimana, yah? Kau sudah bersama dengan Senna, aku turut senang, akhirnya aku bisa merelakanmu. Lebih baik kau lupakan diriku, lupakan tentang hari-hari dimana dulu kita habiskan bersama. Hapuslah semua janji yang kau ucapkan untukku. Jika suatu saat nanti aku bilang 'Aku mencintaimu', apakah saat itu kau akan menerimaku? Aku harap tidak…_

_**Seeing You With Someone New**_

_**Make Me Feel So Blue**_

_**But It's Okay Now…**_

Rukia – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

~ Continue ~

* * *

**~ Icchy's Corner ~**

Icchy : Nyahahahaha! Akhirnya update juga! *puas

Rukia : ICCCCCHHHYYYYY! *Ngamuk*

Icchy : Ha? *innocent*

Rukia : Kenapa gw disini aneh!*ngamuk*

Icchy : 5 tahun berlalu, sayank~ Semua orang berubah dong, dong ~ *Siul2*

Rukia : MAE! SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! *Ngacungin zanpakutou*

Icchy : *pinjem zangetsu Ichigo* GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Ichigo : OEE! ZANGETSU GW! *jitak Icchy*

Icchy : Ichigo jahaattt~ *pundung T_T

Rukia : *Swt* mendingan daripada geje begini kita balas review dari para readers deh. Lu udah kgk balas2 review kan dari chapter 10?

Icchy : *nyengir* Ehehehe... abisnya ga sempet terus juga lagi males, sih *PLAK!PLAK!*

Rukia & Ichigo : *Kasih deathglare ke Icchy*

Icchy : HIIIII! Oke, oke! Gw bales sekarang! T_T *mulai bacain*

* * *

Kyu9 :

Hehehe... Makasih favoritin cerita Icchy *guling2 senang :D

Sudah di update, review lagi yah :D

* * *

So-chand cii Mio imutZ :

Sudah diupdate~ review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

Merai Alixya Kudo :

Hehehe, ga tau juga tuh kenapa Senna ngaku2 gitu *Ditabokin Senna*

Btw, Senna tidak mengganggu, cuma mengintip *sama aja =))

review lagi yah ~ Met kenal :D

* * *

Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius :

Hahahaha... Rangiku jadi dewasa disini yah ^^a

Aduh, maafkan karena saya memakai Senna, habis image Senna cocok sih. Hahaha ^^a

Mungkin chapter kedepannya ada chapter IchiSenna cmn mungkin ga ke bagian romancenya kali yah.

Review lagi ~ :D

* * *

Min-chan Cassiopeia :

Jangannn! Ntar saya di gorok Senbonzakura *Dipelototin =))

Sebenarnya disini Byakuya ngak maksa Rukia buat tunangan kok, itu murni keinginan Rukia sendiri.

anyway, review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

Meyrin Mikazuki :

Waduh, Mey-chan kalo itu mah Icchy juga mau~ *ngeces

Ichigo! JADILAH DOKTER HEBAT LALU LAMAR ICCHY JUGA ~ xD~ *Diajak main karet ma rukia- halah =))

anyway, review lagi chapter yang ini ~ :D

* * *

Nana Kurosaki :

Gpp kok baru review di chapter ini. Yang penting udah kasih review xD~

jgn lupa kasih review lagi yah ~ Met kenal :D

* * *

Jee-ya Zettyra :

Hehehe, makasih~ :D Senangnya akhirnya tulisanku dibilang bagus juga *Sujud sukur

Hmmm, reunion mereka sepertinya berakhir biasa aja, *atau mungkin mengenaskan dengan adanya Senna? =))

anyway, Rukia sudah berganti image disini, soalnya ga mungkin kan 5 tahun rambut2nya segitu2 aja... Hehehe ^^a

Review lagi yah ~:D

* * *

Wi3nter :

Hahaha... Kalo dikasih tahu kenapa dia ninggalin Ichigo ntar tamat dong neh fanfic *ngakak

Review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

Chappy Ruru :

Makasih dibilang bagus ~ *senyum mesem xD~

Aku ketemu gambar Rukia yang versi rambut panjang, dan seketika itu jg jatuh cinta, karena di antara ratusan orang yg menggambar rambut Rukia yang panjang, cuma 1 gambar itu yang menurutku cocok dengan Image Rukia di ceritaku. Hehehehe...

Sayang nya aku tidak berbakat gambar T_T *Obsesi ga kesampaian

Anyway, review lagi yah ~ Met kenal :D

* * *

yuuna hihara :

Hahahah, Rukia masih suka kok. Cuma ya gitu, 22nya pada masih gede ego *ditiban IchiRuki =))

Senna deket kan karena mereka emang menjalin suatu 'hubungan' *dikejer =))

Review lagi yah :D

* * *

Michelle Ichigo :

Met kenal juga Michelle-chan ~ :D

Hmmmm... Icchy sebenarnya ga nargetin sih bakal berakhir di chapter brp *Kepikiran jg kgk PLAK! =))

Endingnya IchiRuki, kok. Hahaha... dan kyknya emang harus IchiRuki soalnya kan ini menyangkut hubungan IchiRuki. Daripada ntar Icchy dihajar fans IchiRuki kalo seenak jidat ganti pairing^^a

Anyway, review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki :

Waduh, mereka ketemu munculin gerhana. Berasa IchiRuki kyk alien *Ditabokin seluruh FC =)) =))

sudah diupdate jgn lupa review lagi yah ~ Met kenal :D


	13. Chapter 13 One Night In Christmas Eve

Ichigo : Selamat Siang All! Gw gantiin Icchy hadir disini~! *Sumringah

Rukia : Gila, si Author ngotot banget pengen dipublish pas hari Natal yee.. Katanya biar cocok sama kondisi hari ini -a

Ichigo : Ceritanya jadi kyk ngalor-ngidur begini. Mana si Rukia masih sok2 cuek lagi *phew

Rukia : DIEM LU! Kau sendiri juga pake acara mesra2an sama Senna! *ngamuk

Ichigo : ITU SEMUA KAN GARA2 ELO, MIDGET!

Rukia : AH! ELUNYA AJA GA SETIA SAMA GW!

Icchy : MALAH BERANTEM KALIAN!OE BERHENTI! *Tendang IchiRuki ke sarangnya (?)

Sudahlah, jgn dihiraukan pairing kita yang geje ini... Hahaha Icchy sampe begadang menyelesaikan Fic ini. Tadi sih niatnya Icchy mau ngepublish

Orange Sun & Chappy White dan The Dark Of The Bleeding Moon secara bersamaan, tapi kyknya kekuatan otak tidak sanggup. Jadi Ya sudahlah~

Oh iya, Icchy kyknya seneng banget skip2 waktu yah... wakwakwakawkawk *Cuekz

Cerita ini kyknya sudah sangat melenceng dari rencana awal Icchy lho, semuanya ~ *Ga ada yg tanya

Icchy pengen banget selesain cerita ini, tapi kalo langsung ditamatkan kan, maksa bener yah *Benar!

Oke, ga banyak CINCONG!

Eh, Icchy lupa bilang Icchy ganti nick penname lho ~ *Ga adayg tanya part 2

Kalo mau baca nick Icchy anggap aja lagi bersenandung, Icchy La La La ~ Du Du Du ~ *cuekz part 2

Ya Sudahlah, Icchy update spesial Untuk kalian yg merayakan Natal, **Merry Christmas & Happy new year all! **

Yg tidak merayakan Natal ttp boleh baca kok ^^a

Jangan lupa review setelah itu ~

Enjoy My Story ~ :D

* * *

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Orange Sun & Chappy White = Searaki Icchy ~ Icchy La La La **

**One Night = The Corrs** (makasih atas inspirasinya pada jam 4 pagi) *cium

* * *

Chapter 13 = One Night In Christmas Eve

Rukia – P.O.V –

Aku, Renji, dan Rangiku, kami bertiga sampai di sebuah tempat yang telah Byakuya-niisama sebutkan. Aku akan bertemu dengan para tunanganku disini. Kira-kira ada perlu apa yah? Sepertinya ini sebuah pesta yang sengaja di gelar Nii-sama untukku. Kami bertiga memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pesta yang berlangsung begitu mewah. Entah kenapa Nii-sama selalu saja menggelar pesta begitu megah begini, padahal menurutku itu semua tidak terlalu perlu.

"Megah sekali." Gumam Rangiku kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Sedang Renji, kulihat hanya berkomentar seperti biasa, "Kakakmu ini senang sekali menghamburkan uang yang tidak perlu."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu langkah kami semua memasuki pesta itu. Dan kulihat para calon tunanganku memang sudah menunggu di sana. Dan saat kami semua memasuki ruangan itu, semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Ah, kulihat Shuuhei tersenyum ke arahku lalu menghampiri kami.

"Hey, Rukia. Okaeri." Sapa Shuuhei seperti biasa. Lalu tersenyum ramah ke arah Renji dan Rangiku. "Yo, Renji, Rangiku-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Yo~ Shuuhei. Kau tidak banyak berubah, yah?" Rangiku menepuk pundak Shuuhei pelan.

"Oi, Shuuhei. Bukankah kau ini sudah bertunangan dengan gadis dari China itu?" Tanya Renji bingung. Hm? Shuuhei bertunangan? Wah, aku belum dengar cerita ini.

"Itu sebabnya, Renji." Shuuhei mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku ingin beritahukan hal ini kepada Rukia secepatnya." Sambungnya lugas.

"Aku mendengarkan, Shuuhei." Aku tidak mungkin diam saja. Kutunggu Shuuhei untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Begitu juga dengan Renji dan Rangiku.

"Maaf, Rukia. Sepertinya aku harus membatalkan pertunanganku denganmu." Jelas Shuuhei dengan wajah tertunduk. Hm? Ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat wajah Shuuhei seperti orang kebingungan. Sedikit penasaran juga sih, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Shuuhei masih tidak menjawab, lalu wajahnya kembali menatapku, "Saat kau berada di Amerika, Rukia, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis saat sedang ada urusan di Cina. Dia seorang gadis yang manis, dan kami pun mulai menjalin hubungan." Jelas Shuuhei, kata-katanya terdengar sedikit enggan bercerita di telingaku. Namun, tanpa perlu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan selanjutnya dia katakan.

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya." Aku mulai mengangguk-angguk sok tahu. Kulihat Shuuhei menatapku heran. Pandangannya seakan bertanya, "Kau tidak marah, Rukia?"

"Wah, Shuuhei! Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" Seru Rangiku yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu exited. Renji hanya bengong menatap Rangiku.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau masih berada disini, Shuuhei?" Tanyaku kepadaku, tersenyum sedikit lembut ke arahnya. "Nanti kenalkan aku padanya." Ucapku sedikit menggoda. Shuuhei sedikit salah tingkah, lalu membalas senyumanku, wajahnya seakan mengisyaratkan rasa terima kasih kepadaku. Padahal seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih kepadanya, akhirnya bebanku lepas sedikit.

xXxXx

* * *

Ingin rasanya aku protes ke Nii-sama untuk semua yang terjadi di hari ini. Jika saja, Nii-sama tidak memberikan perintah untuk bertemu dengan para tunanganku, aku tidak akan capek-capek keluar dari kamarku. Dan juga... Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Ichigo, dengan si Brengsek yang entah kenapa sudah mempunyai gandengan baru. Sialan! Lupakan tentang si Jeruk itu! Hari ini, dengan terpaksa lebih tepatnya, aku menemui semua tunanganku. Opiniku tentang mereka semua…

Pertama, Aizen Sousuke. Dia adalah orang pertama yang kutemui setelah Shuuhei membatalkan pertunangannya denganku. Tipe cowok yang lembut, begitu dewasa, dan mempunyai wibawa yang sangat kuat. Mungkin bisa melebihi kharisma Byakuya-niisama. Begitu juga dengan umurnya, sepertinya Aizen-san ini lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kakakku. Sialan! Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang yang terpaut umur begitu jauh denganku!

Kedua, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Benarkah cowok ini seumuran denganku? Kenapa tinggi tubuhnya kurang lebih sama denganku? Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang dewasa. Rambut silver jabriknya memang indah jika dilihat pada malam hari. Apalagi ditambah dengan warna hijau toscanya, namun terkesan dingin. Tipe-tipe cowok cuek, bahkan saat bertemu denganku pun, Hitsugaya terkesan ogah-ogahnya. Tadi tuh sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertanya, "Kau ini niat tidak sih tunangan denganku?" Tapi, sepertinya, pertanyaan itu akhirnya hanya berupa sebuah pikiran saja.

Ketiga, Shiba Kaien. Pendapatku tentang orang ini apa yah? Rambut jabriknya sedikit persis dengan rambut jabrik Ichigo. Hanya berbeda warna saja. Makanya, saat bertemu dengannya aku sedikit kaget karena mengira Ichigo ganti warna rambut. Ah, bodoh kau Rukia! Apa matamu sudah terkena virus Ichigo sampai salah mengenali orang? Dia ini termasuk orang yang menyenangkan, umurnya hanya beda 2 tahun denganku. Orang yang terkesan urakan, santai, bebas, senang berpetualang. Mungkin aku sedikit tertarik dengannya.

Keempat, Ichimaru Gin, alias Rubah tengik! Entah kenapa aku benci dengannya! Padahal jelas-jelas dia tahu, bahwa aku tidak suka dengannya, dia malah menawarkan diri jadi tunanganku. Dan salah satu alasan kenapa aku semakin membencinya adalah dia selalu saja bisa menebak pikiranku! Dasar orang yang tidak bisa ditebak! Wajahnya sih memang tampan, oke ralat, semua para tunanganku memang tampan, termasuk Gin. Dia ini memang senang memakai topeng senyumannya. Padahal aku mengerti sekali, apa yang muncul di wajahnya belum tentu apa yang dirasakannya. Sialan! Tindakan Gin ini seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Rangiku yang mungkin saja sakit hati dengan semua ini. Tapi tidak tahulah! Lihat saja ke depannya nanti.

Rukia – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Normal – P.O.V –

Waktu pun tidak terasa berjalan begitu cepat, seakan tidak mau menunggu manusia yang masih menikmati indahnya dunia. Musim gugur yang kemudian berganti menjadi musim dingin dengan keindahan salju berlimpah. Hembusan angin yang terasa begitu dingin sanggup menembus sweater berwarna putih milik Rukia. Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah pintu gerbang kampusnya. Kira-kira sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak insiden bertemu dengan Ichigo. Begitu menyebalkan, karena semenjak hari itu, Ichigo selalu terlihat bersama dengan Senna, begitu bahagia. Dan itu selalu, di saat Rukia tidak sengaja melihat mereka.

Dan hari ini pun, Rukia kembali melihat sepasang kekasih menyebalkan yang terlihat berjalan di depannya. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan gadis mungil yang entah kenapa merasa terganggu setiap kali melihatnya. Rukia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang cemburu, karena dia sendiri tidak merasa keberatan Ichigo mau bermesraan dengan gadis siapa pun, pacar yang keberapa pun. Tapi cukup satu hal, jangan lakukan semua itu di depan matanya, apalagi depan mata persis!

Salju yang turun dengan anggun, menyertai semua keindahan dari dalam bentuknya. Membiarkan semua orang merasakan hawa dinginnya, dan juga malam Natal yang sebentar lagi tiba. Semua pasangan di kampus Karakura terlihat begitu menantikan malam tersebut, lebih tepatnya saat Christmast Eve, yaitu malam sebelum Natal. Semua terlihat begitu bahagia, kecuali satu orang…

"Kenapa aku selalu melihat mereka, sih?" Gerutu Rukia saat kembali menenangkan dirinya di dalam sebuah cafe Kampus Karakura, bersama dengan Rangiku yang setia mendengarkan semua keluhan Rukia. Satu sifat yang tidak pernah di keluarkan oleh Rukia. Sifat egois yang dulu sering Ichigo dapatkan. Rukia mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya, selalu di saat mereka berdua selesai dari kegiatan kampus mereka. Rangiku hanya menyeruput Capucino langganannya dengan tenang, tidak lupa stand by telinga untuk mendengar semua celotehan Rukia.

"Dan yang paling aku benci adalah, aku tahu Ichigo sengaja melakukan itu. Dan aku tetap saja terpancing! Ahhh! Bodoh kau, Kuchiki Rukia!" Teriak Rukia frustasi. Suasana Natal sama sekali tidak membuat bergairah. Apalagi dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang, seperti orang gila yang tidak jelas.

"Bukannya kau sudah merelakan Ichigo dengan gadis bernama Senna itu? Kenapa sekarang malah cemburu dengan mereka?" Tanya Rangiku santai.

Rukia sedikit menatap Rangiku dengan geram, "Aku lebih senang kata 'cemburu' itu di ganti dengan kata 'risih'! Aku merasa risih setiap kali melihat mereka." Ujar Rukia. Masih kesal.

"Bukannya 'cemburu' dan 'risih' itu tidak ada bedanya, yah?" Rangiku tersenyum sumringah ke arah Rukia. Membuat gadis mungil di depannya ini akhirnya hanya menyeruput Lemon Sodanya dengan gusar.

"Aku sedikit menyesal bicara denganmu, Rangiku-san." Rukia kembali menggerutu. Bukan karena Rangiku tidak mendengarkannya. Tapi justru karena kata-kata Rangiku yang memang benar itulah yang membuat Rukia semakin sebal. Dia jadi tidak bisa lari dari perasaannya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia-chan. Kalau memang cemburu, kenapa tidak jujur saja, sih?" Rangiku semakin tersenyum nakal. Rukia semakin mati kutu.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Tolak Rukia mati-matian.

"Hahaha… We will see that." Rangiku kembali meminum Capucinonya sampai habis. Sedangkan Rukia? Akhirnya dia hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya pelan, kembali berpikir. Rukia berharap semoga saja perkataan Rangiku tidak benar.

xXxXx

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tanggal 24 Desember, biasa di sebut dengan Christmas Eve. Semua para mahasiswa tengah sibuk menyiapkan acara yang bertemakan 'Christmas Eve'. Yang paling bersemangat mengerjakan ini semua tentu saja para pasangan-pasangan yang tengah sibuk merencanakan kegiatan mereka untuk malam nanti, tidak terkecuali Senna. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu hanya bersenandung riang sambil membantu menempelkan pita-pita di kelasnya. Rukia yang ternyata mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Senna hanya memandang gadis itu sesaat. Pikirannya sudah bisa menebak kenapa Senna begitu senang hari ini. Pasti dia dan Ichigo sudah merencanakan untuk pergi di malam Natal. Ah, pikiran Rukia kembali kacau. Akhirnya sebisa mungkin dia tidak mendekat dulu ke arah Senna. Namun, kenyataan memang tidak mau berpihak kepada Rukia, Senna melihat punggung Rukia dan langsung memanggil namanya.

"Rukia-chan!" Sapa Senna tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Rukia harus membalikkan kembali tubuhnya dan kembali menatap orang yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat.

"Hei, Senna." Rukia terpaksa membalas senyuman Senna.

"Rukia-chan, apa rencanamu di malam Natal ini? Apa kau akan pergi dengan Kaein?" Tanya Senna santai. Tangannya masih sibuk menempelkan pita-pita di setiap sudut ruangan.

Rukia pun ikut membantu Senna. Ah, dia jadi teringat dengan ajakan Kaien tempo hari, "Maukah kau kencan denganku saat malam Natal, Rukia?" Saat itu, Rukia masih belum menjawab ajakan Kaien. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia menolaknya, kan?

"Ya. Kaien-dono sudah mengajakku, sih." Akhirnya Rukia menjawab, "Bagaimana acaramu dengan Ichi, eh bukan, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Rukia akhirnya lagi. Sedikit kesal dengan mulutnya sendiri kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah mengajak Ichi, sih. Dia masih belum menjawab." Senna terdiam sesaat, "Ah, tapi biarpun dia menolak dia harus pergi denganku! Masa aku melewatkan kesempatan ini!" Sambungnya mantap. Mata berwarna coklat terang itu seakan bersemangat penuh keyakinan.

Rukia hanya bisa menatap lirih pandangan itu. Semoga saja Ichigo setuju dengan ajakan Senna.

xXxXx

* * *

_Malam pun tiba, Christmas Eve…_

Malam yang di nantikan pun tiba! Christmas Eve dengan hamparan sinar cahaya remang-remang yang tersangkut dengan rapi di semua pohon di jalanan Karakura. Begitu juga dengan Universitas Karakura yang kini ramai dengan para mahasiswa yang mengadakan acara yang begitu meriah. Di tengah-tengah lapangan mereka sengaja menyalakan api unggun yang begitu besar seakan sebagai pengganti kehangatan di antara dinginnya salju. Api yang berkibar pelan, seakan menari-nari menemani indahnya sinar rembulan.

Rukia dan Kaien tiba melihat api unggun tersebut. Sweater putih yang di pakai Rukia terlihat mempercantik dirinya di malam hari. Kaien sedikit terpana melihat pesona Rukia. Cowok yang memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda ini hanya diam menatap Rukia, sedikit memerah karena sebuah pesona yang di pancarkan seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Dirinya sedikit tidak menyangka Rukia menerima ajakannya, padahal dia sudah yakin sekali Rukia pasti menolak. Tapi ternyata Rukia menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati.

"Apinya indah sekali yah, Kaien-dono." Ucap Rukia sambil menatap ke arahnya. Tersenyum begitu manis ke arah Kaien.

"Eh, ya! Indah sekali." Kaien sedikit gugup.

Di belakang Rukia dan Kaien ternyata ada seseorang yang daritadi terus menatap sedikit geram ke arah mereka. Sebuah mata hazel yang seakan-akan bertanya siapa cowok yang berada di samping Rukia dan kenapa mereka sepertinya begitu akrab sekali.

"Ichi, kenapa kau?" Tanya Senna yang tidak mengerti pikiran Ichigo.

Tentu saja yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Senna bukan hanya Ichigo saja, tetapi juga Rukia dan Kaien. Rukia langsung mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan pasangan ini lagi?

"Senna? Satou Senna?" Kaien begitu terkejut melihat Senna.

"Kaien! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Senna sama kagetnya, tapi rasa penasarannya itu hilang seketika saat melihat Rukia berdiri disamping Kaien, "Oh iya, kau ini kan tunangannya Rukia-chan."

"Tunangan?" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tahu Rukia mempunyai beberapa calon tunangan, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu tunangannya secepat ini. Mata hazelnya kembali memandang sang violet begitu geram, bahkan semakin geram ketika tahu gadis yang sedang di pandangnya malah membuang muka.

"Ichi, dia ini tunangannya Rukia, lho! Yang waktu itu pernah kami bicarakan, Shiba Kaien." Senna menjelaskan ke Ichigo yang masih menatap Rukia, "Kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa." Jawaban Ichigo terdengar begitu dingin. Pandangannya kini teralihkan menatap Kaien. Sedikit tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kaien membalas uluran tangan Ichigo, "Yoroshiku. Shiba Kaien."

"Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba permainan itu?" Seru Senna memeriahkan suasana. Tangannya menunjuk kea rah suatu permainan yang sengaja di ciptakan khusus untuk pasangan yang ingin memeriahkan malam Natal dengan damai.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Rukia bilang setuju." Ucap Ichigo mendelik ke arah Rukia. Membuat gadis mungil itu menatapnya geram.

"Bagaimana, Rukia-chan?" Tanya Senna ke Rukia. Itu sama saja artinya dengan tidak bisa menolak. Dengan terpaksa Rukia mengangguk kecil, walau sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin.

xXxXx

* * *

Akhirnya, Rukia, Ichigo, Kaien, dan Senna. Mereka berempat pun tidak di sebuah tempat lebih tepatnya adalah bangunan kampus yang sengaja di sulap menjadi sebuah ajang permainan RPG. Salah satu panitia yang menjaga pintu depan pun menjelaskan peraturan permainan tersebut.

"Pasangan akan ditukar secara acak lewat undian ini. Silakan kalian semua mengambil nomor undian." Ucap sang panitia.

"Tunggu dulu. Untuk apa sampai menukar pasangan segala?" Rukia merasa keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Kalian harus mencari pasangan kalian di tempat yang sudah kami sediakan."

"Oh, jadi seperti harta karun begitu yah?" Kaien mengangguk mulai mengerti.

"Waw! Sepertinya bakal menarik!" Seru Senna exited.

Ichigo masih diam. Sedangkan Rukia? Dari tadi kerutan di dahinya seakan mengalahkan kerutan permanen Ichigo.

xXxXx

* * *

Rukia – P.O.V –

Arrrgghhh! Hari ini aku sial! Kenapa aku mengajak Kaien-dono ke kampus, yah? Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku, Kuchiki Rukia, melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan! Pertama, bertemu dengan Ichigo dan Senna. Kedua, Ichigo bertemu dengan Kaien! Oke, Rukia, seharusnya itu bukanlah suatu hal yang memalukan. Karena yang lebih memalukan adalah… Aku berada di ruangan gelap berdua dengan Ichigo! Ya! Hanya Ichigo. Hanya aku dan Ichigo! Ini mimpi buruk!

Seharusnya yang mengambil undian bukan Kaien, tapi aku! Maka dari itu bisa saja aku bersama dengannya. Dan yang bodohnya adalah kenapa si Jeruk sialan ini malah bilang, "Kenapa kita tidak tukar pasangan saja, Senna dengan Kaien, sedangkan Rukia denganku."

What the hell? Dan kenapa bisa-bisanya Senna mengangguk setuju dan bilang, "Wah, benar juga, yah? Kita seperti mencari pasangan kita masing-masing, Kaien!"

Aku benar-benar mengutuk hari ini. Argghhh! Biarkanlah seorang Kuchiki Rukia frustasi dalam kegelapan malam. Sigh…

Rukia – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Rukia hanya meringkuk di pojokan bangku ruangan kelas mereka bersama dengan Ichigo. Mata violetnya hanya memandang kosong ke luar jendela yang memperlihatkan keindahan sang api unggun. Ruangan kelas yang sedang mereka tempati adalah sebuah ruangan auditorium, ruangan yang bangkunya dari atas terus sampai ke bawah. Dengan papan tulis yang merupakan projektor yang di pakai untuk menonton suatu bahan perkuliahan. Biasanya di pakai oleh semua jurusan. Dan saat ini Layar putih itu kini tengah memunculkan sebuah bintang-bintang buatan para creator. Ruangan yang di sulap seakan-akan kita berada di dalam indahnya langit malam. Dinding atap ruangan dengan tempelan berbentuk bintang-bintang yang bersinar dalam kegelapan. Seharusnya ini adalah momen yang sangat romantis. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia, menurutnya ini adalah suatu kutukan. Apalagi Ichigo yang berada 5 bangku di bawahnya hanya diam, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Rukia. Membuat Rukia semakin tidak berani memalingkan mukanya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan sikapmu itu, Ichigo? Kau membuatku risih." Jelas Rukia tidak tahan.

"Kenapa? Kalau memang tidak senang, bicara dengan jelas sambil menatapku." Ucap Ichigo santai. Matanya masih menatap sang gadis mungil kesayangannya. Gadis yang terlihat mencoba tegar di hadapannya, gadis yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Ichigo terus menantikannya.

"Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku?" Ucap Rukia kemudian. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Ichigo. Menatap sang matahari yang masih menatapnya dalam.

"Bisakah aku dengar alasannya?"

"A, aku risih setiap kali melihat kau dengan Senna!" Ucapan yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut Rukia. Gadis itu tahu, berkata jujur seperti itu adalah kemenangan untuk Ichigo. Apalagi dia hanya melihat Ichigo tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau merasa risih, Rukia? Memangnya ada hubungan apa denganmu sampai-sampai kau merasa risih melihat aku dengan Senna?" Rukia terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Tentu saja dia tidak berhak untuk mengatur Ichigo mau bersama dengan siapa, terlihat oleh Rukia atau tidak. Itu bukan urusan Rukia. Ah, perlahan ada rasa sakit dari dalam diri Rukia. Ichigo mungkin sudah berubah, ucapan dan juga tindakan Ichigo yang seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Rukia kini membuat gadis itu tersadar, Ichigo sudah melupakan dirinya.

"Aku memang tidak berhak untuk berkata seperti ini…" Kata-kata Rukia bergetar. Di tundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai yang menjadi penopang kakinya berdiri. Tanpa menyadari Ichigo menghampiri tempatnya, mencoba meraih kembali wajah Rukia untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Kalau memang kau cemburu, katakan saja." Bisik Ichigo pelan di telinga Rukia. Hembusan nafasnya saja sanggup membuat Rukia merona.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Berhenti menggodaku, TAWAKE!" Seru Rukia salah tingkah. Mukanya begitu geram menatap Ichigo, bisa-bisanya dia di permainkan oleh seseorang yang jelas-jelas dulu pernah Rukia bully.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli, senyuman licik pun mulai muncul dari bibirnya, "Kau bersikap begini semakin memperkuat bahwa kau sedang cemburu Rukia. Sudahlah, akui saja." Sindir Ichigo. Tersenyum puas melihat Rukia tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya.

Wajah Rukia memerah bukan karena malu, tapi karena geram tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Ichigo. Akhirnya Rukia memilih untuk kembali menjauh dari Ichigo. Menjauh dari orang yang berusaha dia lupakan. Namun tubuh Rukia terkunci oleh pelukan Ichigo. Pria itu memeluk sang gadis mungil ini dari belakang, memeluknya dengan rasa penuh kerinduan. Mencoba merasakan wangi khas yang keluar dari tubuh mungil yang selalu dia nantikan selama 5 tahun ini. Berusaha menyelami kembali perasaan Rukia yang dulu.

Rukia terdiam, entah karena sihir apa. Dia juga sebenarnya merindukan Ichigo, bahkan pelukan dari Ichigo saja sanggup membuat dia terlena dalam angan-angannya. Tapi, Rukia kembali teringat akan Senna. Ya! Ichigo sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Senna! Tidak peduli seberapa besar Rukia mencintainya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk merelakan Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku, Bodoh! Memangnya kau kira aku ini Senna apa?" Ucap Rukia begitu dingin. Lalu melepas paksa pelukan Ichigo. Mata violetnya seakan bersinar, memandang Ichigo begitu dingin. Sedingin hatinya saat ini.

"Hah? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa nama Senna disini?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Berisik! Seharusnya aku disini bersama dengan Kaien, bukan denganmu, BAKA!" Teriak Rukia semakin gusar. Entah apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu. Yang jelas Ichigo tidak senang nama Senna dan Kaien di bawa-bawa saat mereka sedang berdua seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan membawa nama orang yang sedang tidak ingin kudengar." Seru Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku kencan dengan Kaien-dono?" Ini tidak tahu apakah Rukia mencoba memanas-manasi Ichigo ataukah memang ini adalah balasannya untuk mengalahkan kata-kata Ichigo. Yang pasti Ichigo terlihat terpancing oleh ucapan Rukia. Namun yang terjadi adalah tubuh bidang Ichigo menyudutkan tubuh mungil Rukia ke pojokan. Menghimpit badan Rukia, membuat jarak di antara mereka begitu sangat dekat.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?" Rukia mencoba mendorong tubuh bidang Ichigo. Tapi usahanya tidak mampu menggeser tubuh besar itu. Segala bentuk perlawanannya seperti sia-sia di lakukannya. Ichigo kembali terkekeh geli melihat usaha Rukia.

"Sedang apa kau, Rukia? Kau sendiri tahu kan tenagaku sebesar apa?" Ucapnya meremehkan usaha Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia tidak terima di remehkan seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar jadi orang kurang ajar begini, Jeruk! Cepat lepaskan aku kalau kau tidak mau menyesal seumur hidupmu!"

"Jika aku melepasmu sekarang, maka aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku…" Deg! Kata-kata Ichigo membuat Rukia membatu, seakan beku oleh kata-kata dan tatapan begitu dalam dari Ichigo. Kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu, seakan mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Tangan Ichigo menyentuh bibir tipis milik Rukia, di belainya lembut bibir itu, bibir yang sangat ingin di rasakannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia, mengunci bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya.

Tentu saja, di perlakukan seperti itu, mata violet Rukia semakin membulat. Ciuman yang sanggup membuatnya membisu ini bahkan tidak bisa di tentang oleh Rukia. Ichigo melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, begitu lembut. Lidah yang mulai bermain di dalam mulut Rukia, mencoba memberitahu Rukia tentang perasaan hatinya. Rukia kembali masuk ke dalam angannya. Hatinya yang beku dalam sekejap langsung mencair oleh ciuman hangat dari Ichigo.

Lumatan-lumatan pelan yang semakin lama semakin memaksa Rukia untuk membuka mulutnya. Rukia tidak menolak, dia pun membalas ciuman Ichigo. Lidahnya mulai membalas permainan yang di berikan. Mencoba merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama Rukia inginkan. Tidak, mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkannya! 5 tahun berlalu sanggup mengubah diri mereka. Memang, tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa semua manusia pasti berubah. Namun tidak untuk perasaan mereka! Ichigo masih menginginkan Rukia, bahkan perasaannya itu semakin lama semakin bertambah besar. Dan Rukia, sekuat apa pun hatinya menepis bayangan Ichigo, itu malah membuat dia sadar bahwa perasaannya begitu dalam untuk Ichigo. Mereka merindukan satu sama lain. Dan itu akan di tumpahkan hari ini, di malam Natal yang syahdu. Di temani oleh sinar rembulan yang memancar redup dan juga salju yang mengambang pelan. Seakan menemani kerinduan mereka berdua.

Ichigo melepaskan ciuman. Entah berapa lama lidah mereka saling bertautan, membuat mereka harus menghirup oksigen karena ciuman tersebut. Rukia yang sepertinya masih belum puas merasakan kenikmatan bibir Ichigo, membuka matanya secara perlahan. Membiarkan matanya menatap sang Jeruk dengan penuh arti. Ah, pertengkaran yang baru saja mereka lakukan seakan tidak pernah terjadi. Dan juga, tentang Senna dan Kaien. Baik Ichigo dan Rukia seakan melupakan keberadaan mereka.

Ichigo masih diam, tangannya mulia meraih memeluk tubuh Rukia. Begitu erat, begitu lembut. Inilah cara Ichigo mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya kepada Rukia. Dia memang bukan tipe cowok yang mudah mengatakan, 'aku mencintaimu.' Kepada orang yang dia sayangi. Namun, segala tindakan yang dia lakukan itu saja cukup mengisyaratkan rasa cinta Ichigo. Rasa cinta yang hanya untuk Rukia.

"Aku membencimu…" Gumam Rukia tanpa sedikit pun meminta untuk di lepaskan dari pelukan. Kata-kata tersebut selalu di ucapkan Rukia berulang-ulang. Dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum pelan sambil menjawab, "Aku tahu…" Begitu terus secara berulang-ulang.

xXxXx

* * *

Rukia – P.O.V –

Ah, lagi-lagi aku terhanyut dalam dekapan Ichigo. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa melepaskannya. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, biarkanlah aku melepaskan semua rasa rinduku dalam dekapannya. Dekapan yang membuatku merasa nyaman ini. Ichigo… Ternyata aku bisa kalah darimu, aku yang menginginkanmu begitu kuat. Aku yang tidak ingin melepasmu. Sikapku yang terkesan dingin ini sengaja supaya kau selalu mengejarku. Alasan yang membuatku tidak menerima cintamu 5 tahun yang lalu, mungkin karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Namun, aku sudah berjanji kepada Byakuya-niisama untuk tetap memilih calon tunanganku. Aku tidak peduli, hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu, walau aku harus menikah dengan orang lain.

Jadi, biarkanlah, khusus untuk hari ini saja. Aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Di malam Natal ini, biarkanlah aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhku, untuk hari ini saja. Biarkan aku melepaskan segala bebanku, memelukmu begitu erat. Khusus untuk hari ini…

_**Cause I made up my mind**_

_**My heart aches with a hunger**_

_**And I want that you were mine**_

_**No, I cannot deny**_

_**So for one night**_

_**Is it all right**_

_**That I give you… **_

_**My Love…**_

_**My Heart…**_

_**My Body…**_

_**My Soul…**_

_**Just For One Night…**_

Rukia – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

~ TO BE CONTINUE ~

* * *

~ Icchy's Corner ~

Icchy : Akhirnya chapter 13 update juga! Dengan ini gw bisa tidur dengan tenang... *mulai ngorok

Rukia : Oe, Icchy! Elu bikin cerita ini dimana! *penasaran

Ichigo : Iya, gw juga penasaran, nih. Bisa2nya bikin Rukia jadi jual mahal gitu sama gw. *munyuuu

Icchy : Yg Jelas inspirasi gw sudah mati kalo ngetik di rumah. Kemarin kan jaga resto, jadi ngetiknya di bawah meja kasier. Icchy kan jaga kasier lho...

Rukia : Kasian Author kita satu ini... *Nepuk2 pundak Icchy

Icchy : Heee? Tumben yah Rukia-chan jadi orang baekkk~

Rukia : Ha? Jadi maksud elu gw ini ga baik gitu? *Melotot

Icchy : La la la la ~ *pura2 ga denger

Ichigo : Udah deh Rukia, mendingan kita suruh si Author sadap balas review deh. Daripada dia keburu tidur.

Rukia : Oh bener juga *Ngacungin Shirayuki ke Icchy* Icchy, ayu cepet lu bales tuh Review kalo emang lu masih mau tidur di tempat yg hangat!

Icchy : HIIII! Oke! oke! gw bacain! T_T

Icchy mau ngebalas review dari kalian~! :D

* * *

yuuna hihara :

Rukia kepancing juga tuh sama Ichigo... wakawawkkwaawk *plak!

anyway, review lagi yah :D

* * *

Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki :

Hehehe... sama2 :D

Foto Rukia yg rambut panjang, aku taruh di PP. Coba aja kmu cek... :D

review lagi yah :D

* * *

EJEY series :

Iya , kyknya bakal semakin tambah ruwet. Dan ini malah membuat Authornya puyeng! *INI U SENDIRI YG BKN PLAK! =))

review lagi yah ~ :D

* * *

Min-chan Cassiopeia :

maksud Ichigo itu supaya Rukia cemburu... awkawkawkawk *Plak!

Author sendiri jg kgk tau maunya ichigo apaan... *Plak!

Review lagi ya ~ :D

* * *

Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius :

WAkwakawkawkawkaw... adegan romance sengaja ga Icchy ceritain. Males ah~ *Plak!

Review lagi yah :D

* * *

Merai Alixya Kudo :

Icchy perbanyakan IchiRuki, kok tenang aja ~ :D

Review lagi yah :D

* * *

Meyrin Mikazuki :

Jangan, jangan mutilasi Ichigo! T_T

Hahaha, Ichi jg salah ngenalin orang tuh :p

review lagi yah :D

* * *

Kyu9 :

Hahaha, sudah di update...

review lagi yah:D


	14. More Than Friend, Less Than Lover

Selamat Sore all ~ Icchy hadir setelah bersemedi dari Lembang...

Sebenarnya udah pulang dari tanggal 2 kemarin sih, cmn Icchy bener2 lagi STUCK untuk merangkai kata2.

Sebenarnya ini cerita mau ceritain pas kejadian malam tahun baru, sumpah telat abis =)) tapi bodo amat dah ~ *Plak!

Cerita Orange Sun & Chappy White itu mau masuk Final, lho~

Kira2 2-3 chapter lagi (mungkin) *Masih mungkin? Plak! Plak!

Maaf yah minna, Icchy belum sempat balas review dari kalian *kluk ~

But I like to give thanks for your review ~ :D

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

**Kyu9**

**Aoi Mizuuhara**

**EJEY series**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**umi aoi**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**aka yamada**

**Lily Hikari-chan**

Makasih atas semua review kalian :D

Tanpa itu semua, Icchy ga akan bikin cerita sampai sepanjang ini... *Nunduk ~

Oh iya, Icchy ambil judul ini dari penuturan Mas Kubo sendiri tentang hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia, Lebih dari teman, Kurang dari pacar.

Sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan IchiRuki di cerita ini kan? *Plak! =))

Ya sutra, Enjoy my story jgn lupa review setelah itu ~ Doumo ~ :D

* * *

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Orange Sun & Chappy White = Searaki Icchy La La La**

* * *

Chapter 14 = More Than Friend, Less Than Lover

Malam Natal yang melebur dalam hati Ichigo dan Rukia tidak membuat kedua pasangan itu terhanyut dalam keindahannya. Rukia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk sambil menghangatkan dirinya masing-masing. Rukia terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Ichigo, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Naa, Ichigo…" Suara Rukia membangunkan Ichigo. Membuatnya harus mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap si mungil. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Senna dan Kaien-dono, yah?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih peduli dengan yang ada disini." Jawab Ichigo santai.

Kening Rukia mulai berkerut, "Oh, jadi kau lebih senang mereka melihat kita dalam keadaan begini?" Tanya Rukia kembali.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Goda Ichigo.

"Dasar kau ini tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, yah." Rukia hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau sendiri tidak mengerti perasaanku, Midget." Balas Ichigo. Membuat Rukia sedikit berdecak.

"Sepertinya kau ini sedikit ketularan dariku yah, Jeruk?"

"Aku begini juga karena kau, cebol."

Tanpa membalas kata-kata Ichigo, Rukia langsung menarik kerah baju sang Jeruk dan mengunci bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan tepat, bersama dengan lumatan-lumatan pelan. Ichigo merespon kecupan itu, dia merasa Rukia telah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, yang selalu berbuat sesuka hatinya. Yang selalu egois menyuruhnya, yang dia tahu bahwa si mungil begitu menyayanginya sepertinya dirinya.

"Naa, Rukia. Mau jadi pacarku?" Kata-kata Ichigo sanggup membuat Rukia terpana.

"Heee?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?" Ulang Ichigo sekali lagi. "5 tahun sudah aku menunggumu dan aku masih belum mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan darimu." Jelasnya.

"Apa perlu aku jawab?" Rukia tersenyum licik, tidak lupa melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Seru Rukia tidak mau rugi. "Kau pacaran dengan Senna?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau mau di bilang pacaran sih… Lebih tepatnya seperti hubungan yang kita jalin 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Sou ka…?" Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil. Mengerti maksud ucapan Ichigo. Berarti dia dan Senna tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa. Bisa di bilang ini hanya salah satu pihak yang menjalin hubungan. Berarti hanya Senna yang mengira bahwa mereka sedang berpacaran.

"Nah, sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Ichigo tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Rukia.

"Hmmm…" Rukia mengubah posenya, berpura-pura berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap nakal Ichigo. Tersenyum begitu lembut ke arah sang jeruk kesayangannya, kembali meraih kerah baju Ichigo dan kembali mengajak Ichigo bermain dalam sebuah kecupan.

"Merry Christmas, Mikan…" Bisikan Rukia terdengar begitu mesra. Tidak lupa mengacak rambut orange Ichigo pelan.

Sepertinya Ichigo sudah tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Rukia. Dengan melihat tindakannya saja, Ichigo sudah mengetahui jawaban Rukia. Di balasnya senyuman Rukia dan membalas mengacak rambut si mungil spesialnya.

"Merry Christmas too, Midget…" Balasnya tidak kalah mesra dari Rukia. Mereka saling berpelukan, kembali saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Jarum jam pun tidak terasa telah bergeser dan menandakan bahwa hari telah berganti. 25 Desember pun datang menuju bumi, ikut memeriahkan suasana masyarakat yang merayakan Natal di Karakura. Lampu-lampu yang hidup kelap-kelip yang melilit indah di setiap sudut jalanan kota. Dan juga, salju yang ikut mewakili perasaan setiap pasangan.

xXxXx

* * *

Ichigo – P.O.V –

25 Desember, tepat pukul jam 12 malam. Malam Natal yang sukses membuat Rukia kembali kepadaku. Ah, hubungan kami memang dari dulu seperti ini. Pentingkah sebuah status jika kami sudah mengetahui perasaan kami masing-masing? Aku rasa status sudah tidak terlalu penting lagi, karena baik Rukia mau pun diriku sendiri sama-sama tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu. Yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya aku meyakinkan Senna untuk memutuskan hubungan di antara kita.

"Ichi, ayo kita pergi berlibur!" Suara Senna menggema diantara keheningan suasana kelasku. Saat ini aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk praktek di laboratorium. Jas lab putihku memang terlihat membuat seperti seorang dokter beneran. Aku bingung kenapa anak perempuan disini semuanya memandangiku dengan banyak pandangan berbeda. Apakah baju yang kupakai aneh? Padahal aku hanya memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana jins biru gelap yang kupilih secara acak.

"Senna, kau ini suka sekali mengagetkan orang." Kataku pelan. Masih sibuk dengan sebuah penelitian yang ada di depan mata.

"Ayo kita berlibur Ichigo, seluruh anak jurusan seni dan kedokteran semua sudah sepakat untuk pergi berlibur di sebuah villa bersama di malam tahun baru!" Seru Senna bersemangat.

Aku menatapnya heran. Berlibur bersama? Sejak kapan itu semua di putuskan?

"Sudahlah, ikut saja Ichigo! Kita nikmati liburan ini!" Seru seseorang dari belakang. Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Ah, sosok yang tidak asing di mataku. Rambut berwarna biru terang yang selalu mencolok, juga wajahnya yang lumayan. Dan merupakan salah satu teman dekatku di kampus, Grimmjow.

"Jangan-jangan, kau yang merencanakan tentang liburan ini, Grimmjow?" Aku tahu! Ini semua pasti ulah si maniak pesta ini! Apalagi Grimmjow hanya menjawab dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"So? Ikut yah, Ichi?" Pinta Senna, sedikit merengek manja kepadaku. Ah, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat mengakhiri sandiwara ini.

"Senna, nanti kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Jelasku langsung. Soalnya aku paling malas berbasa-basi seperti ini.

Walau hanya sesaat, aku sedikit raut wajah Senna tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, Ichi. Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di tempat biasa, yah?" Ucapnya kembali seperti biasa. Lalu berbalik meninggalkanku di kelas.

"Hey, Ichigo."Grimmjow menoleh ke arahku setelah Senna menghilang dari balik pintu, "Sampai kapan kau mau berbohong kepadanya?" Tanyanya sedikit serius. Tentu saja ini membuatku menatapnya heran. Jarang sekali seorang Grimmjow bertanya menyangkut soal serius seperti ini. Karena dia ini bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain.

"Aku juga tidak ingin terus seperti ini. Hari ini aku akan bilang terus terang kepadanya." Jawabanku mungkin terdengar begitu yakin. Namun, aku tidak yakin Senna akan menyetujuinya secepat ini. Sepertinya memang aku harus berbicara sekarang juga, atau tidak semuanya akan terlambat.

xXxXx

* * *

Gerbang universitas Karakura, Senna terlihat sudah menunggu di depan air mancur. Ah, ini kan sama dengan tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Senna. 2 tahun ternyata berlalu begitu cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Ichi?" Tanya Senna langsung. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Berarti aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi.

"Kita akhiri saja, Senna." Aku menatapnya dalam. Berharap dengan ini saja Senna mau mengerti keadaanku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, namun mau tidak mau aku harus berkata terus terang, atau tidak ini akan semakin menyakitinya.

Kulihat Senna hanya diam, matanya membalas tatapanku tidak kalah dalamnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengikuti apa yang kau mau, Ichigo?" Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Wajahnya begitu geram menatapku, mencoba menahan emosi yang mungkin selama ini di pendamnya.

"Bukan yang kumau, tapi yang kau mau, Senna." Aku harus memberitahukan kenyataan kepadanya. Selama ini memang Senna-lah yang selalu menganggap aku dengannya berpacaran, aku tidak pernah memberinya harapan. Namun, Senna selalu saja beranggapan bahwa segala sesuatu yang kuucapkan adalah suatu peluang untuknya. Aku tahu ini sama saja dengan menyakitinya, tapi kalau tidak begini, aku akan semakin menyakitinya. Ini tidak boleh di biarkan lebih lama lagi, aku harus mengakhiri semuanya!

"Kita akhiri saja, Senna! Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih jauh dari ini." Ucapku yakin.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menyakitiku saat malam Natal, kok." Deg! Ucapan Senna membuatku tersentak! Apakah dia melihatku dengan Rukia saat malam Natal itu?

"Ternyata memang Rukia, yah…?" Senna bergumam, "Sudah kuduga, ternyata gadis yang selalu ada dalam pikiranmu, dan kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat gadis lain ternyata adalah karena Rukia." Ah, aku benar-benar terpana dengan kata-kata Senna. Ternyata dia bisa tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Rukia.

"Huh! Kau dan Grimmjow sama saja!" Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Senna sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku dan Grimmjow sama saja? Memangnya ada hubungan apa aku dengan Grimmjow? Dan juga, ada hubungan apa antara Senna dan Grimmjow? Akhirnya, karena terlalu keras berpikir, kuputuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Senna meninggalkan tempatku berdiri.

Oh iya, kira-kira Rukia sedang apa, yah? Saat sedang berpikir seperti itu, aku melihat sosok Rukia melintas di luar gerbang kampus dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu asing di mataku. Sosok itu bukan Shiba Kaien, tapi... Grimmjow?

"Sejak kapan Grimmjow kenal dengan Rukia?" Aku mengerutkan keningku. Bergumam seorang diri, padahal aku tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Karena rasa penasaranku lebih besar daripada ketidakpedulianku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua.

Ichigo – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Kita lupakan sejenak tentang pengintaian Ichigo terhadap Rukia dan Grimmjow. Karena itu semua akan terjawab di malam tahun baru. Akhirnya liburan pun datang, pesta yang sengaja di buat oleh Grimmjow pun di sambut dengan baik oleh seluruh mahasiswa yang lainnya. Semua pun tiba di sebuah villa Grimmjow yang mempunyai pemandangan yang sangat indah. Di belakang villa tersebut terhampar laut biru yang sangat luas dan begitu indah.

Kita tidak akan menceritakan betapa bahagianya pasangan-pasangan yang ikutan berlibur disini. Salah satunya adalah Ichigo dan Rukia, entah kenapa hari-hari mereka tidak akan pernah lepas dari perang adu mulut walau pun sebenarnya bukanlah suatu hal yang harus di ributkan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Ichigo! Aku tidak pakai bawang!" Seru Rukia mengingatkan.

"Aku kan lupa. Lagian itu bukan hal yang penting, Rukia." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Dari dulu otakmu tidak pernah berubah, masih saja lemot!"

"Dari dulu mulutmu tidak pernah berubah, masih saja cerewet!"

"Apa katamu, Baka Mikan!"

"Apa,Midget?"

Tanpa peduli dengan semua orang yang berada disana, menatap mereka dengan pandangan begitu terpesona. Mereka terus berdebat sampai akhirnya menyadari kalau mereka kini tengah menjadi artis mendadak. Semua orang disana hanya tersenyum geli, lucu melihat tingkah malu-malu Ichigo dan Rukia. Ya, kecuali satu orang, Senna. Gadis itu hanya menatap mereka dengan sorot mata yang semu, entah apa yang sedang Senna pikirkan. Tidak ada satu perasaan apa pun yang tersirat dari kedua bola matanya, hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gara-gara kebodohanmu kita jadi tontonan gratis begini." Ucap Rukia sedikit salah tingkah. Ichigo hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mengacak sang rambut hitam legam Rukia.

"Kau juga, sih. Selalu saja meributkan hal seperti ini." Ichigo tertawa.

"Baka-mono…"

Akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mengambil makanan. Sebuah keributan kecil hanyalah sebuah hiburan singkat yang di suguhkan oleh mereka berdua. Baik Ichigo mau pun Rukia pun akhirnya memakan makanan pilihan mereka. Sebuah Nabe yang sengaja di masak dalam porsi untuk jumlah seluruh mahasiswa yang ikut berlibur di sana.

"Oh iya, Rukia." Ichigo teringat akan tempo hari. Saat dia menemukan Rukia tengah berjalan berdua dengan Grimmjow. Hari itu, Ichigo memang mengikuti kemana mereka. Namun, pengejarannya terhenti karena dia kehilangan jejak kedua orang yang cepat sekali menghilang itu.

Rukia yang tadinya menunduk karena menikmati santapan makan siangnya itu mendongak ke arah Ichigo, mendengarkan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kau kenal dengan Grimmjow?" Tanya Ichigo kemudian. Ingin mendengarkan jawaban yang memuaskan rasa penasarannya dari bibir tipis Rukia.

Si mungil terdiam sejenak, "Kau sendiri kenal Grimmjow, Ichigo?" Rukia balas bertanya.

"Kami satu jurusan." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Lalu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi, "Jadi, kau kenal dengan Grimmjow?" Sambungnya.

"Perusahaannya bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Kuchiki. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kenal dengannya." Jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Penjelasannya ini lumayan membuat Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Ah, tapi Ichigo ingin bertanya lebih seperti,

"Waktu itu, kau dan Grimmjow kemana? Waktu itu aku melihat kalian berdua pergi ke suatu tempat." Rukia terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya sesaat terlihat memancarkan kepanikan dan Ichigo menyadari perubahan itu.

"Ah! Ngg… Tidak apa-apa, aku dan Grimmjow hanya pergi ke cafe sebelah kampus." Jawab Rukia lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar agak ragu. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawaban baru Rukia.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Midget?" Tanya Ichigo mulai curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, yah?"

"Kau ini kenapa sekarang jadi cerewet sekali, Jeruk?" Seru Rukia mulai jutek, bisa-bisanya kali ini dia yang kelabakan dengan pertanyaan Ichigo. Namun memang ada satu hal yang sengaja dia sembunyikan dari Ichigo. Dia tidak ingin Ichigo tahu lebih dari yang Rukia ceritakan kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Lagipula bukannya dengan jawabanmu seperti itu malah memperburuk keadaan, Rukia?" Tukas Ichigo begitu santai. Kali ini ucapannya sanggup membuat Rukia diam seribu bahasa. Dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan santapan makanannya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua, Senna terus menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Pandangannya kini sudah mulai terlihat garang. Senna membenci hal itu, ini seharusnya tidak ada dalam skenarionya. Seharusnya yang duduk bersama dan mengobrol bersama dengan Ichigo adalah dirinya! Seharusnya Senna-lah yang bahagia bersama dengan Ichigo, bukan Rukia! Kenapa? Senna kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Ichigo tempo hari, dimana akhirnya sang Jeruk mulai mengakhiri hubungan tidak jelas mereka. Senna tidak mau mengakui hal itu, sangat tidak mau mengakuinya. Pikirannya mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk, dan yang di lakukan akhirnya adalah melampiaskan seluruh kebenciannya kepada Rukia. Ya! Senna jadi membenci Rukia, karena Rukia-lah, Ichigo tidak memandang dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, Senna." Suara Grimmjow mengagetkan Senna yang masih melamunkan khayalannya. Tentu saja, Senna langsung berbalik menatap Grimmjow. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan rasa kebencian yang lebih untuk sang pria.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Grimmjow hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu kepadaku, Grimmjow!" Seru Senna.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, Senna. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja." Jelas Grimmjow mengulang perkataannya. Tentu saja Senna semakin kesal.

"Ichigo jadi berubah sejak gadis dari Kuchiki itu muncul! Kalau saja Rukia tidak ada, Ichigo akan tetap terus bersamaku! Selamanya!"

Grimmjow hanya menatap kasihan Senna. Nafasnya yang berat tentu saja menandakan bahwa Grimmjow sedikit tidak setuju dengan pendapat Senna. Karena dia sendiri jauh lebih mengenal Rukia daripada Senna.

"Kalau kau sebegitu ngototnya, bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama?" Ucap Grimmjow menawarkan. Senna menatapnya heran, berpikir apa yang ada dalam pikiran cowok berambut biru ini.

"Bekerja sama?"

"Malam tahun baru nanti, kita akan lihat apa reaksi Ichigo saat aku bilang bahwa aku adalah calon suami Rukia?" Senna begitu kaget mendengar penuturan Grimmjow.

"Kau? Salah satu tunangan Rukia?" Tanya Senna tidak percaya.

"Ralat, aku adalah calon suami Rukia di masa depan." Ucap Grimmjow. Senyuman sinis khasnya kembali mengambang sempurna di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Grimmjow? Bukannya Rukia mempunyai 5 calon tunangannya dan Kaien adalah salah satunya!"

"Rukia sudah membatalkan semua pertunangannya, bahkan dengan Kaien sekali pun."

Senna kembali terkejut, "Berarti saat Rukia kencan dengan Kaien waktu itu?"

"Kaien yang mengajak Rukia untuk kencan dengannya. Hanya jalan berdua, tidak ada hubungan khusus. Tentu saja Kaien tahu tentang hubungan Ichigo dengan Rukia."

"Apa? Berarti Kaien juga melihat kejadian di kelas malam itu?"

"Begitu juga dengan kita, Senna." Grimmjow menatap tajam Senna. Sapphire biru yang menatap lekat sang mata gadis berkuncir pita merah itu terlihat serius. "Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Baik aku mau pun kau tidak berhak untuk mengganggunya."

Senna terdiam sesaat, kata-kata Grimmjow sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Senna masih tidak mau mengakui kenyataan itu, yang dia inginkan adalah sang hazel impiannya memandangnya seperti memandang sang gadis mungil yang selalu mengganggu langkah Senna.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu! Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Dengan itu saja masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bisa bersama dengan Ichigo!"

"Kau ini ngotot sekali, Senna." Gumam Grimmjow hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mereka mempunyai suatu hubungan yang rumit. Mereka bukan teman, bukan juga pacar. Tapi, hubungan aneh itu tidak bisa di masuki oleh orang lain seperti kita." Sambungnya menjelaskan.

"Kau ini calon suaminya Rukia, kan? Kalau memang mau menikah dengan Rukia, kenapa kau tidak merebut Rukia?"

"Tidak segampang itu mendapatkan hati Rukia, bahkan aku sekalipun..."

Pandangan Grimmjow menerawang jauh ke arah langit biru yang masih menurunkan butiran salju yang terjatuh pelan. Senna menatap Grimmjow sesaat lalu kembali menatap ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia yang terlihat mengobrol sesuatu sambil tertawa bahagia. Matanya kembali memancarkan sorot hampa, benarkah tidak ada satu kesempatan untuk memasuki hubungan itu?

**~ TO BE CONTINUE ~**

* * *

Ending chapter yg maksa... awkawkawkawkawkakw *Ketawa nista

Sebenarnya ini masih ada sambungannya, cmn Icchy ga mau membuat yg baca menunggu lama... jadi update segini dlu ^^a

Chapter selanjutnya Icchy mau usahain di update di hari yg sama pas ultah Rukia, 14 Januari... Doakan semoga Icchy ga kena writer's block yah~! *Doa

Jangan lupa review yah ~ Mau review di FFn atau di FB, Icchy terima dengan hati terbuka kok ~ :D

Sekali lagi, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASUU~!** :D


	15. Guilty

3x tulisan Icchy yg diatas keapus, gara2 mouse sialan *menggerutu dalam hati ~_~!

Langsung aja deh...

tadinya Icchy mau update jam 12 tepat, cmn krn ned depan rumah bukanya sampe jam 12 jadinya yah update skrng aja... ^^a

Kemungkinan setelah mengupdate Fic Icchy yang The Dark of The Bleeding Moon itu Icchy akan hiatus karena UAS akan tiba 2 minggu lagi.

Maaf yah all Icchy belum semped bales review dari kalian semua, chapter ke depan Icchy usahakan balas... :D

Akhir kata, Enjoy My Story ~ Jgn lupa review setelah itu ~

Doumo ~ :D

* * *

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Orange Sun & Chappy White = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Guilty = Blue *thx for the title and lyrics :D**

**Spesial Thanks~!**

**J-co = ga tau siapa yang punya =)) *Icchy bikin cerita ini di J-co, awkaka untung kgk diusir**

**Mbak2 yg kerja di J-co = terima kasih untuk yogurtnya :D Coba dikasih gratis *ngarep! Plak! =))**

* * *

**Icchy mau ngucapin = HAPPY B'DAY RUKIA! *Kecepetan OE!* SEMOGA NANTI PAS MUNCUL, DIRIMU JADIAN DENGAN ICHIGO~ *Ngarep XD~**

* * *

**P.S : Setelah membaca chapter ini, jangan gebukin Icchy karena sudah buat Ichigo jadi (Sensor) yah? *bungkuk ,**

* * *

Chapter 15 = Guilty

1 Januari, tepat pukul 12 lewat 5 menit, tahun baru telah hadir memeriahkan seluruh umat yang bersorak-sorai menyambut kedatangannya. Ichigo terdiam diberanda lantai 2 villa tempatnya menginap. Dinginnya hawa yang menembus kulitnya tidak mengubris Ichigo yang sedang melamun. Padahal baru 5 hari hubungannya dengan Rukia mulai berjalan membaik, tapi sepertinya memang tidak semulus yang di harapkan untuk mencapai suatu hubungan. 2 jam yang lalu, Grimmjow tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dan berkata suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"Kau ingin tahu hubunganku dengan Rukia, Ichigo? Aku adalah satu-satu calon suami Rukia sekarang. Hanya aku, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, yang nantinya akan menikah dengan penerus Kuchiki."

Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus sebal jika mengingat kembali kata-kata yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Grimmjow kepadanya. Ichigo mengenal Grimmjow, seseorang yang sangat terkenal di kampus mereka, bersama dengan Ulquiorra, salah satu temannya yang kini telah kuliah di London. Walaupun sering terlihat bersama, Ichigo tidak terlalu tahu dengan teman-teman Grimmjow yang lain. Mereka hanya kenal sebatas di kampus, setelah itu, tidak ada lagi.

Tentu saja Ichigo kaget dengan hubungan Grimmjow dan Rukia. Karena ternyata Grimmjow sudah mengenal Rukia jauh sebelum Ichigo kenal dengan gadis mungil itu. Dan karena kata-kata Grimmjowlah membuat pertengkaran kembali terjadi.

_Flashback – Jam 11.50 PM – _

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow, Rukia?" Seru Ichigo sedikit kehilangan kesabaran, apalagi saat Grimmjow sudah berkata seperti itu pun Rukia sepertinya masih enggan memberitahukan hal itu kepada Ichigo. Tidak peduli dengan ramainya suara kembang api yang terus meluncur menanti tahun baru. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam di beranda, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengganggu mereka.

Rukia menghela nafas sejenak, mau tidak mau sepertinya dia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ichigo. "Seperti yang Grimmjow jelaskan kepadamu, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan membantahnya."

"Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu, bukan penjelasan Grimmjow." Ujar Ichigo geram.

"Grimmjow…" Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Rukia mulai bercerita, "Kami kenal saat aku baru saja di angkat menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki, Grimmjow adalah orang pertama yang kutemui saat itu."

"Apa maksudnya saat kau bilang diangkat jadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki?" Tanya Ichigo kaget.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lirih menatap Ichigo, "Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anggota resmi keluarga Kuchiki. Byakuya-niisama adalah Kakak tiriku. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dia adalah kakak iparku, karena dia adalah suami dari Hisana-neesama, orang yang katanya kakak kandungku." Jelas Rukia begitu lirih. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Rukia membuka satu rahasia pahit yang di simpannya rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya ini bukan gaya Rukia untuk memberitahukan semua masa lalunya, namun sepertinya secara tidak langsung desakan Ichigo terpaksa membuatnya bercerita tentang keadaan dirinya. Kenapa Rukia sangat patuh terhadap Byakuya, dan kenapa Rukia merasa tidak betah dengan keadaan lingkungan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Aku bertemu dengan Byakuya-niisama saat berumur 12 tahun. Kakak bilang padaku katanya aku ini adalah saudara kandung dari Hisana-neesama yang sudah meninggal, sebenarnya aku tidak mau percaya itu. Apalagi aku dan Kakakku memang sudah terpisah sejak umurku 5 tahun jadi aku tidak begitu mengingat wajahnya. Namun saat Niisama mengajakku ke rumahnya, aku melihat foto Hisana-neesama, begitu mirip denganku." Rukia memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba mengingat kembali memori dulu saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Byakuya, saat Byakuya mengangkat Rukia sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kenyataannya banyak yang menentang Byakuya-niisama untuk mengangkatku jadi Kuchiki, karena aku ini hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Tapi, karena keinginan Byakuya-niisama begitu kuat, akhirnya yang menentang pun hanya bisa diam."

"Ah, aku akan langsung cerita di bagian Grimmjow saja." Ucap Rukia kemudian, "Sejak aku diangkat jadi anggota Kuchiki, seluruh teman-temanku mulai menjauh dariku. Mereka takut berhubungan denganku hanya karena aku berbeda. Waktu itulah aku bertemu dengan Grimmjow, kami sekelas waktu SMP. Dia bilang aku tidak cocok berada di lingkungan keluarga kay, bodoh sekali…" Rukia sedikit tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Grimmjow. Ichigo masih tidak merespon, hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Rukia. Pandangannya mulai menerawang jauh.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Aku masih mendengarkan." Desis Ichigo, "Langsung ke intinya saja, Rukia."

"Intinya, dulu aku pernah berjanji dengan Grimmjow bahwa aku akan menjadi pengantinnya. Dan sekarang dia menagih janji itu padaku." Kalimat terakhir dari Rukia inilah yang ingin Ichigo dengar. Ah, jadi inilah alasan Grimmjow menjadi calon tunangan Rukia.

"Jadi, kau akan menikah dengannya, Rukia?" Ichigo menatap Rukia, senyuman simpul tersungging di antara tatapan lirihnya. Rukia tahu, Ichigo terluka dengan penjelasan Rukia. Namun gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyembuhkan sang Jeruk di depannya.

"Jika kau tidak mengijinkan aku untuk menikah, aku akan menolak pertunangan ini…"

Ichigo kembali mendesis pelan, "Jadi kau menikah atau tidak itu semua tergantung dari jawabanku? Kau ini egois sekali…" Dipalingkan wajahnya kearah luar, memandangi kemilau sinar kembang api yang semakin lama semakin meriah, dan tahun baru pun datang, terdengar suara gemuruh terompet yang di kumandangkan, suasana meriah pun terlihat begitu bahagia. Namun tidak untuk 2 orang yang sedang dalam kondisi hening disini. Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo mereka kembali terdiam, suasananya kembali menjadi hening. Ichigo membenci dirinya saat sedang berada dalam kondisi ini, kondisi dimana dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Rukia.

"Ichigo, aku…" Kata-kata Rukia terpotong oleh suara Ichigo. "Maaf, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Suara Ichigo terdengar begitu lirih. Rukia tidak sanggup membalas suara itu, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menuruti keinginan Ichigo.

"Happy new year, Ichigo…" Gumam Rukia sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri di beranda luar.

xXxXx

* * *

Ichigo – P.O.V –

_**I Never Want To Play The Games That People Play…**_

_10 Januari…_

Sejak malam itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Rukia. Mendengar kabar dari dia pun juga tidak, di kampus pun sosoknya tidak pernah muncul. Dan aku sendiri tidak mencarinya, kuakui aku memang sengaja menghindari Rukia, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena saat bertemu pikiranku pasti selalu kacau.

Saat ini, muncul berita menghebohkan, yang bahkan awal dari bagian beritanya sangat tidak ingin ku dengar. Ada 2 berita yang memang sedang hangat di bicarakan oleh seluruh penjuru kampus. Satu, tentang diriku dan Senna. Dan yang kedua, adalah tentang masalah pernikahan Rukia dengan Grimmjow…

"Sialan, kenapa di saat seperti ini…" Aku menggerutu kesal. Bisa-bisanya di saat moodku sedang kacau aku malah mendengar berita itu dari teman satu angkatanku yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

_**I Never Want To Hear The Things They Gotta Say…**_

"Sudah dengar belum? Grimmjow-sempai dengan Kuchiki dari jurusan seni katanya akan menikah bulan ini, lho! Mendadak sekali, yah?"

Ugh! Di saat aku ingin lari dari kenyataan itu, mereka malah dengan seenaknya membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin ku dengar!

"Oh iya, katanya ini ada hubungannya dengan putusnya Senna dan Kurosaki." Aku tertegun mendengar sambungan ceritanya. Apa? Kenapa namaku di bawa-bawa?

"Sepertinya Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki dulu pernah menjalin hubungan. Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu, sih. Aku dengar dari rumor yang beredar saja."

"Yang ku dengar malah gara-gara Kuchiki-sanlah hubungan Senna dan Kurosaki renggang."

"Ternyata sifat asli dari keluarga Kuchiki seperti itu, yah?"

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menghajar mereka semua karena sudah menjelek-jelekkan Rukia. Tidak, aku memang akan menghajar mereka semua!

"Hey kalian! Jangan seenaknya menggossip tentang Rukia! Lagipula Rukia tidak ada hubungannya dengan putusnya Senna dengan Ichigo!" Langkah kakiku terhenti. Ternyata aku kedahuluan oleh salah satu artis gossip tersebut, Grimmjow. Tapi baguslah, dengan munculnya Grimmjow membuat orang-orang yang bergossip pergi, setidaknya mereka tidak akan menjelek-jelekkan Rukia lagi.

"Yo, Ichigo. Sedang apa kau disana?" Sapaan Grimmjow membuatku tersadar bahwa dia sedang berada di depanku. Aku hanya menatapnya, menatap wajahnya yang menyapaku seperti biasa, seakan tidak ada masalah apa pun.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disana?" Tanyaku dengan malas.

"Aku sedang mengusir orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan kita." Jawab Grimmjow santai.

"Mereka tidak membicarakan tentangku."

"Tapi membicarakan Rukia."

Mataku menangkap sosok sapphire yang melekat sempurna di mata Grimmjow. Pandangannya begitu lurus, begitu percaya diri sekali. Saat ini aku benar-benar sedang malas berhadapan dengannya. Kupalingkan langkah untuk meninggalkan Grimmjow. Tapi sekali lagi, langkahku terhenti oleh suaranya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau lari dari masalah, Ichigo?" Aku tidak senang dibilang begitu olehnya. Aku melarikan diri? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, tapi kenapa si Brengsek satu ini bilang kalau aku sedang melarikan diri?

"Apa maksudmu, Grimmjow?" Aku kembali memalingkan mukanya kearah Grimmjow. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang. Baru kali ini aku merasa kesal seperti ini oleh ucapan seseorang.

"Ichigo, kalau sikapmu seperti itu terus, Rukia lama-lama bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Sikapku begini atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Grimmjow!" Oke, aku mulai naik darah. Bisa-bisanya Grimmjow menyindirku.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya, karena aku adalah tunangannya Rukia."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Grimmjow yang ini karena semua yang dikatakannya benar apa adanya.

"Kalau sikapmu seperti ini terus, aku akan membuat Rukia berpaling kepadaku, Ichigo. Jangan menyesal nantinya, yah." Ucapan Grimmjow membuatku terdiam. Apalagi dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Tubuhku terdiam sejenak, pikiranku mendadak tidak bisa berpikir. Sialan! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku merasa 'kalah' seperti ini? Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini…

_**I Found Everything I Need…**_

_**I Never Wanted Anymore Than I Can See…**_

Aku menyandarkan tubuh bidangku ke sembarang tembok belakang kampus. Nafasku terasa berat kuhempaskan. Apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang ini? Rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja! Aku merenung memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi. Apa yang kulakukan 5 tahun belakangan ini. Rukia meninggalkanku, separuh dari tujuan hidupku seakan hilang. Aku mengakuinya, hari-hariku hampa tanpa Rukia. 5 tahun kulalui dengan topeng palsu yang sengaja kuciptakan supaya keluargaku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Selama itu pula aku bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, aku bertemu dengan Grimmjow dan juga Senna. Senna menyatakan suka kepadaku, secara tidak langsung aku memberikan harapan palsu untuk Senna. Semua teman-teman melihat kami seperti sepasang kekasih. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Rukia lagi sampai akhirnya aku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku bisa melupakan Rukia. Kenyataannya? Rukia kembali, berdiri di hadapanku, terkejut melihatku. Suaranya, wajahnya, tidak ada yang berubah dari dalam dirinya. Aku masih menemukan sosok Rukia yang dulu, yang senantiasa membullyku dengan semua ejekannya.

Hatiku kembali menjerit, 'Aku membutuhkan Rukia!' Saat aku memperkenalkan Senna sebagai pacarku kepada Rukia, yang kuinginkan adalah dia cemburu padaku, berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa melupakanku. Ah, ternyata aku masih tidak bisa mengakui bahwa akulah yang menginginkannya. Tapi, aku ingin dia juga menantiku seperti aku menantinya. Bahkan, saat aku mengetahui Rukia mempunyai banyak tunangan, aku tidak mau mempercayainya. Yang aku yakini, Rukia akan kembali kepadaku. Tidak peduli walau harus menunggu lama, aku percaya si mungil akan kembali kepadaku. Tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman manisnya.

_**I Only Want You To Believe…**_

"Cih!"

Aku mendecak, kesal dengan sikapku ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk tetap membuatnya terus berada di sampingku. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Rukia…? Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kau berada di sisiku selamanya. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu…

_**I Wanna Give You All The Things You Never Had…**_

Ichigo – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Café _Universitas Karakura, 13 Januari – 04.30 AM_

Sebuah café tempat biasa Ichigo memesan hot lattenya. Sudah seminggu lebih wajahnya tampak lusuh dan sangat tidak bergairah. Tidak ada yang tahu yang apa yang sedang di pikirkan sang Jeruk. Dan yang pasti, kata-kata terakhir Grimmjow menempel lekat di otaknya.

_"Sampai kapan kau mau lari dari masalah, Ichigo?"_

Mengingat itu, Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus begitu kesal. Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, di satu sisi dia ingin percaya Rukia. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya ada satu keyakinan, bahwa dia tidak akan menang dari Grimmjow untuk merebut hati Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Muncul sebuah suara yang tidak di kenali Ichigo. Ah, Ichigo kenal dengan sosok ini. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan yang sangat maju di Jepang, namanya sangat dikenal bahwa di luar negeri sekali pun. Seorang pengusaha muda yang teguh dan juga mempunyai prinsip tinggi. Dan dia jugalah orang yang sangat Rukia hormati, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" Tentu saja Ichigo kaget melihat Byakuya yang kini telah duduk di depannya. Mata abu-abunya menatap datar sang hazel yang terpana melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kenal denganku?" Tanya Ichigo semakin heran. Rukia tidak mungkin bercerita ke Kakaknya tentang Ichigo. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi, Kurosaki Ichigo." Jelas Byakuya langsung to the point, "Aku tahu bahwa Rukia pernah tinggal di kamarmu dan juga bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adikku." Penjelasan Byakuya semakin membuat Ichigo terkejut. Ah, ternyata Byakuya tahu segalanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sejelas itu?" Ichigo semakin heran.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, Kurosaki Ichigo." Terdengar sekali nada bicara Byakuya begitu datar, namun sanggup membuat hawa di antara mereka berdua menjadi begitu dingin.

"Kalau begitu, ada perlu apa menemuiku?" Ujar Ichigo tidak mau berbasa-basi juga. Rasa penasaran yang hebat langsung hilang setelah melihat wajah Byakuya. Tentu saja, dia bisa tahu semuanya. Begitu-begitu juga, Byakuya sangat memperhatikan Rukia. Walaupun sang adik tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu.

"Kau mencintai Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya langsung.

Ichigo sampai dibuatnya membatu sesaat. Bisa-bisanya dia langsung diberi pertanyaan yang menjurus ke intinya.

"Aku…" Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Byakuya sudah memotongnya dengan memberikan sebuah amplop berupa undangan. Ichigo menerima amplop tersebut.

"Rukia akan menikah dengan Grimmjow besok." Ah! Lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Byakuya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Rukia dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, Kurosaki Ichigo." Penjelasan terakhir dari Byakuya sanggup membuat keyakinan Ichigo runtuh.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak pantas untuknya, yah…" Gumam Ichigo begitu lirih.

xXxXx

* * *

_Apartemen Ichigo, 13 Januari – 11.30 PM_

Hujan deras yang mengguyur seluruh kota Karakura. Ichigo terlihat mematung menatap rintikan hujan yang membasahi jendela apartemennya. Pandangannya kembali menatap kosong ke luar jendela, hanya terdapat samar-samar sinar lampu dan juga air hujan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang si Jeruk pikirkan. Kerutan permanen yang selalu melekat di dahinya kini terlihat lebih jelas, itu saja sudah menandakan Ichigo sedang berpikir sesuatu!

Ting Tong! Bunyi bel apartemen Ichigo mengangetkan si Jeruk yang sedang melamun. Seseorang tiba di depan pintunya. Ichigo menghampiri pintu apartemennya dengan lemas, di putarnya kenop pintu. Nampak seorang gadis mungil dengan dress terusan berwarna putih yang lusuh akan basah. Rambut hitam yang lepek terkena air hujan dan juga sorot violet yang memancarkan sinar redup.

"Rukia?" Sang hazel membulat sempurna. Ichigo begitu kaget melihat Rukia kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu apartemenku?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana alamat apartemenmu…" Ucapan Rukia terhenti, "Bisakah aku masuk?" Sambungnya pelan.

Ichigo mempersilakan Rukia masuk. Petir yang menyambar menandakan bahwa hujan akan berganti menjadi badai, angin yang berhembus sangat kencang membuat kita tahu bahwa hujan tidak akan reda dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, kalau tidak kau bisa masuk angin." Ichigo memberikan handuk putih dan juga baju ganti untuk Rukia. Sebuah baju miliknya dan juga celana pendek miliknya. Yang tidak dia sadari adalah ukuran tubuh Rukia dan tubuh Ichigo sangat jauh berbeda.

Rukia menerima pemberian Ichigo tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang sudah diberitahu oleh Ichigo.

Saat Rukia tengah membersihkan dirinya. Ichigo sedikit bingung dan heran kenapa Rukia bisa tahu alamat apartemennya. Sedikit canggung juga karena sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu, dan ketika bertemu pun suasananya sangat tidak mendukung.

xXxXx

* * *

_11.50 PM…_

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti antara Rukia dan Ichigo. Suara hujan pun semakin jelas terdengar diantara keheningan ini.

Ichigo sedikit salah tingkah melihat Rukia yang hanya memakai baju miliknya saja tanpa celana yang di berikan. Baju Ichigo memang sanggup menutup seluruh badan Rukia. Namun karena ukurannya yang sangat kebesaran dengan tubuh Rukia sangat memungkinkan mengekspos tubuh Rukia dengan mudah. Walaupun tubuh Rukia tidak bisa dikategorikan tubuh sempurna, tetap saja yang namanya pria normal. Tubuh Rukia termasuk ukuran yang menggairahkan, apalagi kaki putihnya terlihat begitu jelas dan tentu saja terlihat lebih seksi daripada sebelumnya.

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang sedaritadi menggerogoti kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Rukia heran melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Ah, ti-tidak…" Wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah. Lalu dengan buru-buru dia mencari-cari alasan supaya tingkahnya ini tidak ketahuan oleh Rukia, "Ada perlu apa kau sampai datang malam-malam kesini?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam, padahal baru saja dia lupa akan tujuannya kemari. Namun, dia kembali teringat saat Ichigo tanyakan kedatangannya.

"Aku keluar dari rumah…" Rukia menunduk. Sedikit enggan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo singkat.

"Ada sedikit perbedatan antara aku dengan tetua keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka menentang aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Grimmjow." Sambung Rukia lagi.

"Lalu?" Ichigo masih mendengarkan.

"Pernikahanku sudah ditetapkan besok…" Wajah Rukia kembali terlihat begitu sedih. Dia kembali menatap Ichigo, berharap pria yang sedang di depannya ini melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Namun, sang hazel yang di nanti memandangnya dengan tertawa.

"Wah, selamat, Rukia! Besok juga hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu, selamat atas pernikahanmu dan selamat ulang tahun, Midget!" Seru Ichigo,wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira mewakili kegembiraan Rukia. Gadis mungil itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Rukia dengar dari Ichigo.

_**I Never Wanted Just To Be The Other Guy…**_

"Ichigo, kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Rukia tahu persis sifat Ichigo. Ichigo akan memakai topeng senyumannya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Rukia tahu, Ichigo sebenarnya tidak rela melepaskan Rukia. Dia tahu itu!

"Tentu saja, Midget! Kau pasti akan bahagia dengan Grimmjow, aku jamin itu!" Ucap Ichigo terus berbohong. Ichigo memang tersenyum, namun matanya sama sekali tidak mau menatap Rukia, karena gadis itu tahu Ichigo tidak akan sanggup menatap mata violetnya.

_** I Followed My Heart… Followed The Truth…**_

_**Right From The Start It Led Me To You…**_

"Hentikan sandiwaramu itu, Jeruk! Jangan menyiksaku dengan senyuman palsumu itu!" Teriak Rukia mulai geram dengan tingkah Ichigo. Hal itu membuat Ichigo terdiam, tidak ada lagi senyuman yang sengaja dipasangnya. Wajahnya kembali terdiam, kerutan permanen yang tadi sempat kendur kini mulai terlihat lagi. Tanpa disadari Ichigo, Rukia berlari kearahnya, memeluknya erat, begitu erat.

_**Please Don't Leave Me This Way…**_

"Bawalah aku, Ichigo…" Dalam dekapan Ichigo, Rukia mulai bergumam, "Bawalah aku kemana saja. Kumohon…" Pintanya begitu lirih.

Ichigo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, yang dia lakukan adalah membalas pelukan Rukia.

_**I Never Want To Live a Lie…**_

"Aku tidak mau berbohong lagi. Sejak malam natal aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkanmu." Ucapan Rukia sanggup membuat Ichigo terhanyut dalam angannya. "Kumohon, bawalah aku, Ichigo…"

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia? Bagaimana dengan Kakakmu?" Tanya Ichigo akhirnya. Dia tidak mungkin hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan pernyataan Rukia.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keluarga Kuchiki dan Byakuya-niisama pasti akan mengerti keadaanku. Aku peduli dengan keadaan kita sekarang."

Keadaan. Ya! Keadaan. Karena keadaan juga-lah Ichigo tidak bisa menerima pernyataan Rukia sekarang. Kepercayaan dirinya langsung runtuh sejak Byakuya berbicara dengannya.

"Menikahlah dengan Grimmjow, Rukia…" Ucap Ichigo pelan. Suaranya terdengar begitu sedih, "Kau akan bahagia dengan Grimmjow, bukan denganku." Sambungnya.

Tentu saja Rukia kaget mendengar jawaban Ichigo, "Aku akan bahagia jika menikah denganmu, Ichigo!" Jelasnya.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Rukia, dibalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Rukia. Saat ini Ichigo benar-benar telah menutup hatinya.

"Menikahlah dengan Grimmjow, Rukia. Kau akan bahagia dengannya, bukan denganku. Aku tidak pantas bersamamu, itulah yang kusadari." Jelas Ichigo sekali.

Rukia hanya menatap punggung Ichigo, tersirat rasa kecewa dari dalam dirinya, "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo kembali menoleh, dan hanya tersenyum sedih. Mata hazelnya menatap lekat sang violet, seolah-olah berkata, "Kau pasti bahagia."

Rukia hanya menunduk, rasa kecewa dan rasa sedih sudah melebur menjadi satu. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menyimpannya. Perlahan, butiran air mata terjatuh melewati kedua pipi mungilnya.

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Kalau memang itu yang kau mau, aku akan menikah dengan Grimmjow."

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ichigo. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan sang jeruk. Meskipun tadi dia sudah mengorbankan semua harga dirinya untuk bersama dengan Ichigo. Ternyata kali ini Ichigo tidak sehati dengannya, itu yang Rukia sesalkan saat ini.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Grimmjow. Itu kan yang kau mau, Ichigo? Baik, aku akan turuti keinginanmu…" Rukia menatap Ichigo. Tersenyum pahit ke arah matahari pujaannya. Matahari yang sanggup menghancurkan semua harapannya. Sinar yang selalu Rukia nantikan kini tidak lagi bersinar indah. Ichigo hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Rukia. Si mungil memejamkan matanya sesaat, sampai akhirnya dia keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan Ichigo sambil bergumam pelan,

"Aku membencimu…"

Blam! Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar. Rukia sudah keluar meninggalkan Ichigo dengan 1 baju Ichigo yang masih dia pakai. Rukia sampai tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu. Sekuat tenaga Rukia berlari melintasi hujan yang turun semakin deras. Tubuhnya kembali basah, namun tetap tidak bisa menghapus luka yang diberikan Ichigo untuknya. Rukia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir, akhirnya sang violet membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam guyuran hujan.

Sedangkan Ichigo? Kita bisa melihat sang jeruk membalas gumaman Rukia.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia…" Wajahnya terpancar kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Ichigo tidak bisa mencegah Rukia untuk pergi. Kini untuk selamanya…

"Aku mencintaimu…" Ichigo kembali menatap luar jendela. Hujan yang menemani dirinya dengan Rukia, dan juga merupakan saksi bisu di hari itu…

_**If It's Wrong To Tell The Truth, What Am I Supposed To Do?**_

_**All I Wanna Do Is Speak My Mind…**_

_**If It's Wrong To Do What's Right, I'm Prepared To Testify…**_

_**If Loving You With All My Heart's a Crime…**_

_**I'm Guilty…**_

~ TO BE CONTINUE ~

* * *

**~ Icchy's Corner ~**

Icchy : ICHIGO! HOW DARE YOU! *ngamuk

Ichigo : Dih, elu kan yg bikin gw jadi gitu sama Rukia

Rukia : T_T *pundung

Ichigo : ~_~! *bingung

Shirayuki : *Smirk ke Ichigo* Karena udah bikin majikan gw nangis, Sugi no Mai! HAKUREN!

Ichigo : *Pasrah*

Icchy : *bingung* eh, mendingan Icchy balas review aja deh... *ngeri takut kena hakurennya shirayuki*


	16. Wedding Dress

Langsung aja deh… tulisan Icchy ilang gara2 koneksi sialan! Males ngetik lagi… *pundung ~

Gomennasai Icchy ga sempet balas review kalian. Chapter ke depan PASTI Icchy balas. *Nunduk =))

* * *

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Wedding Dress = Tae Yang *Thx 4 the lyrics n the song xD**

**Cerita ini = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**WARNING! Kyknya banyak typos *Ga dicek lagi soalnya*, Geje, Banyak kalimat ngawur, enjoy aja deh… ^^a**

* * *

Chapter 16 = Wedding Dress

_14 Januari, 09.00 AM…_

Kediaman Kuchiki, para pelayan yang bekerja di sana terlihat sibuk merapikan semua peralatan dan mendekorasi rumah megah bergaya modern tersebut. Akan ada sebuah janji suci yang akan disumpahkan oleh kedua pasangan yang akan menikah hari ini, Kuchiki Rukia dengan sang tunangan pilihan semua orang, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, satu-satunya ahli waris perusahaan Jaegerjaquez. Seluruh kedua keluarga besar kini tengah berbahagia, kecuali satu orang…

Seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia, kini tengah menatap tubuhnya di cermin. Kaca besar yang memantulkan seluruh badannya yang terbalut gaun putih polos yang menjuntai indah, Renda panjang yang menutupi rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat begitu serasi menemani gaun tersebut. Dress putihnya seolah-olah bersinar begitu indah masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tidak terlihat bahagia. Violet yang memancar terlihat redup, seakan tidak mempunyai tujuan apa pun. Inikah kebahagian untuknya? Hari yang seharusnya dia lewatkan dengan seseorang yang dia inginkan tidak berjalan seperti keinginannya. Itulah Rukia, topeng yang mempercantik dirinya masih belum mampu memperbaiki kerusakan di hati mungilnya. Sebuah hati yang menyimpan satu perasaan yang selalu dia jaga selama 10 tahun, hancur hanya karena sebuah penolakan tidak berarti dari seseorang yang sudah menyakitinya. Pria tersebut bernama, Kurosaki Ichigo…

Inilah Rukia, dalam waktu 2 jam akan menjadi milik seseorang. Dan sekali lagi, ini adalah sebuah sandirawa baginya.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali, Rukia." Ucap Rangiku sembari merapikan gaun Rukia. Rambut blonde yang biasanya dibiarkan menjuntai bebas sekarang terlihat di sanggul yang membuat Rangiku terlihat semakin dewasa. Senyumannya terlihat lirih melihat tidak ada satu pun ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah Rukia. Merespon kata-kata Rangiku pun tidak.

Rukia hanya diam seribu bahasa, Rangiku tahu bahwa tindakan Rukia hari ini adalah salah satu bentuk luka hatinya.

"Rukia," Sapa Rangiku sekali lagi, "Kau tidak cocok berwajah seperti itu. Semua pasti akan menangis melihat keadaanmu." Sambungnya.

"Justru karena disini hanya ada kau, aku jadi bisa berwajah seperti ini Rangiku-san." Jawab Rukia jujur. Dia menghela nafasnya begitu berat.

"Kau ini, kenapa tiba-tiba bilang mau menikah. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah…?" Kata-kata Rangiku terpotong oleh ucapan Rukia.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan si Jeruk Baka itu."

Rangiku merasa heran, "Hah?"

"Beraninya dia menyuruhku menikah dengan Grimmjow sementara aku sudah merendahkan harga diriku sendiri untuk bersama dengannya." Satu ekspresi mulai terlihat jelas di wajah Rukia. Itu adalah raut kekesalan. Sebuah emosi yang ingin meledak keluar karena kejadian kemarin malam.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja Rangiku sangat kaget, "Apa? Ichigo yang bilang begitu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Namun, rasa penasarannya langsung hilang melihat anggukan pelan dari Rukia.

"Cih! Apa yang sedang dipikirkan si Baka itu!"Rangiku mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya Ichigo begitu tega dengan Rukia yang sudah bersusah payah ingin bersamanya. Membuat wanita berdada montok ini tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya. Seringai licik pun kembali menyinggahi wajahnya. Rangiku pun melangkah keluar ruangan, siulan pelan terlihat mengiringi langkahnya. Dan tentu saja tindakannya itu membuat Rukia menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau, Rangiku-san?"

"Mendadak aku ingat aku ada urusan sebentar." Rangiku melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan kerutan di dahi Rukia.

xXxXx

* * *

Kediaman Kurosaki, terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah luar rumah. Terlihat Yuzu berjalan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang. Dilihatnya sosok keluh pria dengan baju kaos berwarna biru polos di tutupi dengan jaket hitamnya dan juga celana panjang jins hitam polos. Rambu orangenya memantul sempurna oleh sinar.

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu kaget melihat sosok Ichigo tersenyum ke arahnya, "Tumben sekali."

"Yo." Sapa Ichigo singkat, kaki panjangnya mulai masuk melintasi Yuzu.

Dilihatnya suasana rumahnya. Sama seperti saat dia meninggalkan rumah itu, Karin terlihat duduk di meja makan,menikmati masakan buatan Yuzu. Sedangkan Isshin? Ichigo tidak melihat sosok Isshin saat ini, biasanya dia akan menyambut Ichigo dengan tendangan khasnya.

"Kemana Ayah?" Tanya Ichigo ke Yuzu.

"Katanya ada urusan." Jawab Karin menggantikan Yuzu. Ichigo menghampiri meja makan dan menggeret kursi di depan Karin. Terlihat Karin masih sibuk menyeruput sup misonya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua adik kembarnya. Setelah duduk sebentar, dia kembali membangkitkan tubuhnya menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Ah, Onii-chan tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Yuzu.

"Tidak usah. Ada Sesuatu yang harus diambil." Bayangan Ichigo menghilang mengikuti tubuh aslinya yang sudah berpijak menaiki anak tangga.

Ichigo tiba tepat di pintu kamarnya yang masih terdapat papan kamar no 15 di tengah pintu. Dia kembali teringat akan masa remajanya dulu, saat dia memutuskan untuk menempelkan gantungan tersebut untuk menandakan bahwa ini adalah kamarnya. Dia meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya pelan dan membuka pintu perlahan. Suasana kamar yang tidak terlalu asing dan tidak berubah sejak hari dia tinggalkan dulu. Sprei biru kesayangannya masih bertengger rapi di kasur miliknya. Meja belajar yang bersanding disamping tempat tidur, dan juga kloset tempat menaruh barang-barang miliknya. Masih tetap seperti dulu, bahkan saat kloset itu di tempati oleh Rukia, tidak ada yang berubah.

Ichigo kembali teringat akan Rukia. Ya, Rukia! Satu nama yang sanggup membuat pikirannya kacau. Satu nama yang mampu membuatnya depresi seperti ini. Dan satu nama itulah yang kalau bisa dia tidak ingin lepas.

Mata musim gugur Ichigo menatap lirih pintu kloset yang sama sekali tidak ada point penting untuk terus di lihat. Perlahan tangannya mulai meraih pintu berwarna coklat tua dan menggeretnya pelan. Terpampang dengan jelas tumpukan-tumpukan kasur yang dulu biasa di buat Rukia untuk tidur.

Ah, Ichigo kembali teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Rukia 5 tahun lalu.

_"Salam kenal, partner. Mulai hari ini aku akan menghuni di lemarimu." _

_ "Mau jadi pacarku, Ichigo?"_

_ "Aku lebih suka hubungan kita seperti ini."_

_ "Ichigo, ayo kita kencan!"_

_ "Tawake! Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara, BAKA!"_

_ "Aku membenci hujan, Ichigo…" _

_ "My Orange Sun…" _

_ "Kalau memang mencintaiku, lupakanlah aku Ichigo…"_

_ "Aku risih setiap kali melihat kalian!"_

_ "Bawalah aku Ichigo! Kumohon… Bawalah aku…"_

_ "Aku membencimu…" _

Ah, dan kembali lagi. Matanya terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam. Ichigo kembali teringat akan Rukia sama dengan kembali menyadari kenyataan bahwa Rukia akan menjadi milik Grimmjow. Dirinya kesal, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah hal itu.

Ichigo mencob menutup kembali pintu kloset yang menyimpan banyak kenangan manisnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena matanya menangkap sesosok gambar yang merupakan ciri khas Rukia dan merupakan hal yang disukai si mungil tersebut.

Ichigo tidak sadar bahwa Rukia ternyata meninggalkan jejak berupa gambar Chappy di dalam kayu coklat tersebut. Sebuah icon yang selalu dia kagumi yang menurut Ichigo adalah kelinci aneh saja. Tepat di bawah gambar tersenyum terdapat sebuah tanda yang menunjuk kearah bawah. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. Seperti ada sesuatu di tempat yang di tunjuk. Dia melihat secarik kertas tersembunyi di balik kasur-kasur tersebut. Ichigo meraih kertas yang dilipat segi empat itu. Merasa heran, kenapa bisa ada kertas di tempat ini.

Ichigo membuka lipatan kertas, mencoba melihat apa yang di tulis Rukia di kertas putih tersebut. Tapi seketika itu pula, kerutan permanennya terlihat semakin jelas. Sebuah tulisan yang tidak jelas dan merupakan sebuah teka-teki yang entah untuk apa Rukia buat.

_**Baakaribagakatobauka**_

_**Bawakatabashikanobamikakan**_

_**Hintnya : Lihat dirimu sendiri.**_

Ichigo bersweatdrops. Bisa-bisanya Rukia membuat teka-teki aneh seperti ini. Dia kembali membaca hint sekali lagi.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri?" Ichigo mengangkat setengah alisnya. Berpikir, melihat diri sendiri artinya harus melihat diri kita dari cermin. Akhirnya Ichigo menghadapkan tubuhnya di cermin. Lalu petunjuknya dari bercermin? Tiba-tiba dia teringat kata-kata favorite Rukia yang selalu dikumandangkan hanya untuknya.

_"BAKA-MONO!" _

"Ah! Berarti harus hilangkan kata 'Ba' dan 'Ka'." Ichigo kembali membaca pesan tersebut, kali ini tanpa membaca tulisan ba dan ka.

_**Arigatou**_

_**Watashi no Mikan**_

Seketika itu juga mata Ichigo membulat sempurna. Betapa menyesalnya dia telah membiarkan Chappy kesayangannya pergi darinya. Secarik kertas yang selalu tersimpan di dalam kloset selama 5 tahun itu menjadi saksi dan bukti betapa begitu berharganya Ichigo di mata Rukia. Ichigo langsung bersiap untuk pergi dari situ, mencoba mencari Rukia. Tapi langkah kakinya kembali berhenti dalam hitungan detik karena teringat akan kata-kata Byakuya waktu itu,

_"Kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Rukia dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Benar! Ichigo yang sekarang tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Rukia. Kali ini, dia setuju dengan kata-kata Byakuya dan itu lagi-lagi mematahkan semangatnya untuk kembali bersama sinar yang selalu menyinari hari-harinya. Matanya kembali sendu. Tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat, mungkin sekarang Rukia sudah menjadi istri sah Grimmjow. Mungkin sekarang Rukia bisa melupakannya. Dan mungkin sekarang, Ichigo yang harus bisa merelakan Rukia…

Sebuah getaran terasa di kantong celana Ichigo. Handphone orange flip bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk datang.

"Halo?" Ichigo mengangkat panggil tersebut.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, di mana kau sekarang? Cepat kau datang ke kediaman Kuchiki kalau kau masih mau bersama dengan Rukia!" Sebuah teriakan Rangiku begitu menggelegar di telinga Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu, Rangiku-san?" Tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Pokoknya kau cepat kemari! Telat semenit saja, jangan harap kau bisa selamat dariku!" Terdengar bunyi telepon di tutup paksa oleh Rangiku. Ichigo hanya menatap handphonenya heran.

xXxXx

* * *

Ichigo – P.O.V –

Aku mengelus telingaku karena suara nyaring Rangiku-san. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke kediaman Kuchiki. Memangnya apa yang bisa aku perbuat sekarang? Mungkin saja Rukia sudah menikah dengan Grimmjow dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk itu. Ah, Memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Tapi, aku sedikit penasaran dengan kata-kata Rangiku-san. Akhirnya dengan berat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Lebih baik aku skip saja sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah rumah megah yang di tempat oleh keluarga besar Kuchiki.

Gerbang kediaman Kuchiki kini terbuka untuk umum. Resepsinya akan di selenggarakan disini, yah? Aku mengamati keadaan di sekelilingku, banyak sekali hiasan bunga lily berwarna putih, kontras dengan gaun putih pengantin. Aku sedikit membayangkan betapa cantiknya sosok Rukia dengan balutan gaun suci itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, hatiku kembali terasa sakit.

"Kau sudah datang, orang bodoh?" Aku melihat Rangiku-san sudah menungguku di depan pintu utama. Wajahnya melihatku dengan geram. Kenapa dia melototiku setajam ini? Aku menghampiri tempatnya dengan ragu. Apa yang sebenarnya mau Rangiku-san katakan kepadaku?

"Ada apa, Rangiku-san?" Tanyaku tidak mau basa-basi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rangiku-san menampar wajahku. Plak!

"Apa yang…" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tamparan berikutnya kembali melayang di pipiku yang satu lagi. Plak!

"Kau sudah sadar, orang bodoh?" Tanya Rangiku-san kepadaku. Tentu saja aku menatapnya heran, dia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau sudah sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kutundukkan wajahku. Aku benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajah Rangiku-san saat ini.

"Aku membantumu selama ini bukan untuk menyakiti hati Rukia, Ichigo. Kau ini yah kenapa gampang sekali patah semangat hanya karena omongan Grimmjow, sih?" Seru Rangiku-san mulai mengomel dan tidak habis pikir dengan sikapku.

Dan aku hanya bisa kembali menundukkan wajahku, semakin mencoba menyembunyikan wajah suram yang sudah menghancurkan harapan Rukia. Rangiku-san hanya mendengus pelan, lalu menarik tanganku memasuki rumah Kuchiki.

"Ikut aku."

xXxXx

* * *

Sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai 2, entah apa maksud Rangiku-san mengajakku kemari. Yang pasti ini luas kamar ini jauh lebih besar dari apartemenku.

"Kamar siapa ini, Rangiku-san?" Tanyaku. Ku teliti lagi ini sepertinya kamar ini di tempati oleh anak perempuan. Setahuku perempuan di keluarga Kuchiki adalah…

"Rukia." Betul kan! Ternyata seperti ini yah kamar Rukia. Pantas saja dia bilang kamarku kecil. Kamarnya saja sudah seluas rumahku. Nuanasa putih terhampar dengan jelas di setiap dinding kamar. Memang benar-benar menunjukkan identitas pemiliknya. Kasur dengan cover bed berwarna sama pun terlihat begitu rapi. Sebuah pintu besar pun ada di sebelah kasur tersebut. Sepertinya bukan pintu keluar, tapi pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan lain.

"Permisi." Terdengar ketukan pintu. Sang pelayan dengan rambut di kepang memasuki kamar Rukia. Setelah membungkuk hormat ke arah kami, dia langsung mengetuk pintu di sebelah kasur tersebut.

"Rukia-sama, sudah waktunya." Ucap sang pelayan tersebut.

Aku tersentak! Apa! Rukia ada di dalam! Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok di balik pintu besar yang baru saja terbuka. Kain putih yang membalut tubuh mungil Rukia, renda yang bertengger manis di kepalanya, dan rambut panjangnya yang sengaja tidak di sanggul memperindah dirinya. Sosok Rukia benar-benar terlihat begitu cantik, bagaikan pesona malaikat yang seolah menyihirku untuk tetap terus menatapnya lekat.

Violet milik Rukia bersinar sempurna, dia menatapku, terkejut melihatku. Namun, wajahnya kembali memandangku dingin lalu berjalan begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata satu pun dari bibir mungilnya. Aku memaklumi hal itu, dia tidak mungkin bersikap biasa saja dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya kemarin. Aku sudah menyakitinya, tidak mungkin Rukia mau memaafkan kesalahanku.

Dari belakangku, Rangiku-san mengamati gerak-gerik kami. Rukia yang dingin, dan aku yang semakin merasa bersalah. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba meresapi semua hal yang bisa kuambil dari semua kejadian ini.

"Sudahlah, Rangiku-san. Sepertinya memang aku tidak pantas untuk Rukia." Ucapku kemudian. Suaraku terdengar begitu lemah.

"Aku memintamu kesini bukan untuk melihat Rukia." Ucap Rangiku-san kemudian, tentu saja aku kembali menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rangiku-san memberikan sebuah notebook berwarna hitam.

Aku mengamati notebook tersebut, kulihat halaman belakangnya, sebuah cap chappy tertempel di bawah halaman. Ah, itu saja sudah bisa ditebak, ini pasti milik Rukia.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Buka dan lihatlah dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, B-A-K-A~" Seru Rangiku-san kemudian meninggalkan sendiri di kamar. Pintu yang sengaja dia tutup kasar itu menandakan bahwa aku memang harus melihat isi notebook ini.

Aku kembali di kejutkan dengan semua hal yang tidak diketahui. Inikah curahan hati Rukia?

_**AITAI! AITAI! AITAI! AITAI! AITAI! AITAI! Tawake…**_

Satu halaman, dia hanya menulis kata 'Aitai' dengan huruf kapital. Terus sampai akhirnya tulisan itu berhenti di tengah-tengah. Yah, tanggal 14 januari.

Ah, seketika itu juga aku tersadar. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepada Rukia? Perlahan api yang sudah redup itu kini kembali membakar hatiku. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mendorongku untuk kembali mendapatkan Rukia. Aku harus menghentikan pernikahan ini! Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju latar pernikahan yang di lakukan di halaman belakang rumah Kuchiki. Tunggu aku Rukia!

**_Baby, please don't hold those hands_**

**_Coz you should be my lady_**

**_Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time…_**

Ichigo – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Pesta pun telah di mulai. Semua pengunjung terlihat sudah duduk dengan rapi di tempat masing-masing. Terlihat Grimmjow dengan tuxedo berwarna putih terlihat serasi di tubuh bidangnya berdiri tepat di depan altar tempat mengucapkan janji setia mereka. Dan perlahan pun sayup-sayup terdengar suara violin dan piano yang berdenting menandakan pengantin wanita sudah hadir menghampiri calon suaminya.

Renda putih yang menutupi wajah Rukia berhasil menyembunyikan rasa yang sebenarnya. Senyuman palsu yang sengaja dia pasang di kedua wajahnya ini hanya untuk tidak membuat Kakaknya, Byakuya yang bersanding di sebelahnya mengantarkan langkahnya menuju Grimmjow khawatir.

Grimmjow menggantikan posisi Byakuya menggandeng tangan Rukia. Kini mereka berdua bersanding bersama, dari luar sangat terlihat begitu serasi. Semua menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Sang pendeta pun mulai mengucapkan kata untuk mengikat mereka berdua.

Sang pendeta mulai bertanya kepada Grimmjow apakah dia menerima Rukia sebagai istrinya. Grimmjow menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan suara lantang, "I do."

Kali ini giliran Rukia. Sang pendeta menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Rukia. Suasana kembali hening. Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia melupakan Ichigo.

"I d…"

"I DO NOT!" Tiba-tiba suasana kembali menjadi riuh. Dan Rukia merasakan tubuhnya mengambang. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang tengah menggendongnya seperti membawa barang. Orang itu mempunyai rambut seterang sinar matahari. Hazel brown yang terpancar kini terlihat begitu bersinar. Dan tentu saja, Rukia dan Grimmjow mengenali sosok tersebut. Tentu saja, dia adalah seseorang yang selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Tawake' oleh Rukia. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan…

"Ichigo?" Rukia menatapnya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ichigo membopong badannya.

"Maaf, Grimmjow. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melepaskan Rukia." Itulah ucapan terakhir Ichigo sampai akhirnya dia membawa paksa, lebih tepatnya membawa kabur Rukia secara paksa. Dan membiarkan dirinya dilihat oleh puluhan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Termasuk Senna dan juga Rangiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimmjow!" Teriak Senna begitu geram.

Grimmjow tidak membalas ucapan Senna. Senyuman tipis tersungging di kedua wajahnya. Mata birunya menatap sosok punggung Ichigo dan Rukia yang semakin lama perlama semakin menghilang. Seluruh pengawal Grimmjow mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengejar Ichigo namun di cegah oleh Grimmjow.

"Biarkan saja mereka…"Cegah Grimmjow.

_**The wedding dress you once wore…**_

xXxXx

~ TBC ~

* * *

Hahaha... Updatenya sedikit sekali... *ditabokin...

Endingnya kyknya muncul beberapa chapter neh kyknya.. *digorok...

Oh iya, pas ichigo gendong rukia bayangkan yg Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia dari tiang eksekusi. Itulah cara gendong Ichigo... Icchy cinta banget sama moment itu... Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yah sudah lah, masih blum sempet membalas review kalian... Hontou ni Gomennasai... *Kluk~

Sekali lgi, Icchy tidak akan bosan2nya bilang, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	17. Final Chapter Orange Sun & Chappy White

VAPPY VALENTINE's DAY ALL~! Icchy hadir ~ =))

Ga banya cincong... CERITA INI FINAL!

Ya sudah lah, spesial thanks : Untuk semua yg membaca dan mereview cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir...

berkat review dri kalian Icchy semangat bikin cerita ini sampai akhirnya tamat! *Nari2 bahagia...

Eh iya kalau ending aneh mohon dimaafkan yah...

ternyata Icchy sadar akan satu hal : Icchy bingung mau bikin endingnya kyk gimana... wakwkakawkwa

Oh iya, ending sedikit berbeda dengan yg ada di Present For You... kalau ada yg baca ^^a

Tapi ya gitu deh... Icchy sengaja publish bertepatan dengan Valentine's day... Ahay

Udah ah, Enjoy My last story n jgn lupa review setelah itu~ :D

Review dong ~ Kan udah Final neh...

Reviewnya kesan setelah membaca seluruh cerita ini yah minna ~ Doumo ~ :D

* * *

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Cerita ini = Searaki Icchy La La La**

* * *

**WARNING! Kyknya Ichigo rada OOC... *EMANGG OEE! PLAK! =))**

* * *

Final Chapter = Orange Sun & Chappy White

_**There's no way I will let you go…**_

Seorang pria tengah berlari kencang sambil membawa seorang wanita ditangan kanannya. Pria berambut jingga yang bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya heran. Wanita dengan sinar violet muda yang berada dalam dekapannya hanya bisa mendesah pelan, meminta dirinya di lepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, TAWAKE!" Rukia mulai meronta. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tindakan Ichigo yang selalu saja seenaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Ichigo tidak peduli dengan permintaan Rukia. Langkahnya masih setia berlari, menelusuri setiap jalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

"Lepaskan aku, Baka! Kau mau membawaku kemana, hah?" Rukia masih bersikeras minta dilepaskan. Tapi Ichigo semakin tidak menggubrisnya. Akhirnya karena kesal dicuekin, Rukia memilih untuk diam. Apalagi Ichigo benar-benar diam seribu bahasa. Hanya terus berlari, dan berlari, semakin menjauh dari kediaman Kuchiki. Meninggalkan semua orang yang masih mematung disana.

_Sementara itu, Grimmjow…_

"Sepertinya semua berjalan seperti keinginanmu yah, Grimmjow." Ucap Rangiku ketika melihat Grimmjow hanya tenang-tenang tanpa peduli dengan gadis yang seharusnya bersanding dengannya hari ini. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Rangiku.

"Bukannya kau berharap seperti ini juga, Rangiku?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Rangiku tersenyum sesaat, "Yah… tapi sepertinya masih ada satu orang yang belum terima." Ucapnya sambil melirik seseorang. Seorang gadis dengan mini dress berwarna coklat muda dipadu dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan indah. Gadis itu, Senna.

"Aku tahu kau sedang membicarakan aku, Rangiku-san?" Senna mendengus kesal.

"Mukamu memang selalu lucu, Senna-chan~" Goda Rangiku begitu nakal. Senna hanya bisa mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia ikut rencana yang dibuat oleh Grimmjow.

"Yah… setidaknya si kedua pasangan bodoh itu bisa bersama lagi." Rangiku menatap ke arah gerbang besar yang baru saja diterobos paksa oleh Ichigo.

"Rencana siapa dulu dong~ Grimmjow-sama~" Ucap Grimmjow bangga.

"Nah sekarang permasalahannya…" Rangiku mengamati keadaan sekitar, semua orang yang diundang kini sudah pulang secara mengenaskan. Banyak yang bingung, dan bahkan ada yang protes karena acaranya jadi batal. Tapi itu semua tidak dipedulikan oleh Grimmjow, bahkan meskipun karena kejadian ini namanya jadi tercemar.

"Tenang saja, Rangiku. Aku sudah ada calon baru pengganti Rukia, kok." Jawab Grimmjow enteng. Dan benar saja, dia langung menarik tangan seseorang yang sedari tadi cemberut.

"Dia sudah siap menikah denganku~" Gadis yang ditarik Grimmjow, Senna, hanya bisa merona merah tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Brengsek!" Karena salah tingkah Senna langsung menampar pipi Grimmjow dan berlalu dari situ. Tentu saja Grimmjow hanya tertawa dengan reaksi Senna.

"Sifatmu sama saja dengan Ichigo, Grimmjow." Tukas Rangiku, "Kalau seperti itu terus Senna benar-benar semakin membencimu." Lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Grimmjow dengan Senna? Kenapa Rangiku berkata seperti itu. Dan kenapa Grimmjow hanya menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Rangiku. Semuanya benar-benar hal yang tidak di mengerti. Walaupun hari itu senja mulai melintas pelan, menggantikan sang matahari untuk tertidur.

xXxXx

* * *

Langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti di sebuah rumah sekaligus klinik dengan nama 'Kurosaki's Clinic'. Tidak terasa langkahnya membawa Ichigo dan juga Rukia kembali kerumahnya. Rumah yang dulu mempunyai kamar yang pernah ditempati oleh Rukia.

"Oi, Ichigo. Untuk apa kita kerumahmu?" Rukia merasa heran dengan sikap Ichigo hari ini. Dan Ichigo masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Kakinya langsung maju memasuki rumah tersebut. Dan benar saja, Yuzu, Karin beserta Ayahnya sedang menyantap makan malam saat itu.

"Ah, Ichi-nii. Okaerinasai~"Sambut Yuzu seperti biasa. Karin cuek.

"MY SON~! Siapa bidadari yang kau bawa itu?" Seru Isshin mulai mendramatisir dan menyadari bahwa Rukia masih memakai gaun pengantin.

"Calon menantumu."

"APA!" Semua yang mendengar jawaban Ichigo tentu saja kaget, apalagi Rukia.

"MASAKI~ KITA AKAN SEGERA DAPAT CUCU~!" Isshin sudah berteriak kegirangan di depan poster mendiang istrinya.

"Jangan berlebihan, Ayah." Ichigo mengacak rambutnya, "Aku kenalkan padamu, Kuchiki Rukia." Dan Ichigo langsung melepaskan Rukia yang masih bengong.

"Yoroshiku nee, Rukia-chan." Sapa Yuzu lembut. Karin hanya tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia-chan~ Ternyata memang kau manis sekali~" Seru Isshin tidak henti-hentinya memuja Rukia. Ichigo menatap Isshin dengan heran, apa maksudnya dengan ternyata?

"Ichigo, ternyata dia yah gadis yang tinggal di lemarimu." Ucap Isshin akhirnya. Dan tentu saja Ichigo dan Rukia kembali menatap Isshin heran.

"Ayah? Bagaimana bisa…?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau pikir bisa mengelabui ayahmu ini hah, Baka Musuko yo~!" Dan Ichigo menerima 'Tendangan Cinta' dari Isshin.

"Brengsek! Tidak perlu menendangku segala, kan?" Rumah Kurosaki pun kembali menjadi riuh. Tanpa peduli dengan Rukia yang masih terpana. Kepalanya sudah tidak sanggup untuk berpikir, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Rukia sudah pasrah dengan semuanya.

xXxXx

* * *

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan padaku sekarang kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Ichigo?" Akhirnya Rukia bisa buka suara setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam kamar Ichigo. Di lantai satu Isshin sudah menggelar 'pesta' dadakan karena berita dari Ichigo. Sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin hanya bisa melihat tingkah Ayah mereka.

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Sang hazel sibuk menatap lekat violet yang membulat begitu indah. Suasana kamar yang gelap memantulkan sinar bulan yang menyusup dibalik tirai gorden jendela Ichigo.

"Tidak ada jawaban darimu, Jeruk? Kalau begitu aku pulang!" Rukia bersiap melangkah keluar kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah pelukan dari Ichigo. Ichigo memeluknya! Kali ini begitu erat, entah apa maksudnya. Ichigo semakin mempererat pelukan ketika Rukia mencoba melepaskannya.

"Kau menyakitiku, Ichigo."

"Maafkan aku, Rukia." Akhirnya Ichigo mulai membuka mulutnya, "Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh karena sudah menyuruhmu menikah dengan Grimmjow. Maafkan aku…" Suara Ichigo terdengar begitu menyesal. Ya, Ichigo menyesali sikapnya yang pengecut. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu minder hanya karena perbedaan diantara mereka sampai tidak memikirkan perasaan Rukia sendiri.

Ichigo tahu betul seberapa besar harga diri Rukia. Ego si mungil lebih besar darinya, tapi Rukia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Setelah dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melupakan Ichigo, dia lebih memilih membuang semuanya hanya untuk bersama dengan Ichigo. Dan sang Jeruk pun tahu, betapa terlukanya Rukia mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tempo hari. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar, Ichigo ingin sekali menghapus hari itu.

Dan Rukia? meskipun hatinya senang dengan semua penyesalan Ichigo. Dia tidak mau memaafkan Jeruk semudah itu. Harus ada pengorbanan yang harus Ichigo lakukan kepadanya. Seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo…" Kini suara Rukia terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Ichigo menuruti permintaan Rukia. Kristal violet yang memancar terang menatap dirinya kembali hening. Langkahnya kaki mulai melangkah maju meninggalkan Ichigo. Tapi sebelum itu, Rukia mengeluarkan suara dan berkata,

"Setelah melukaiku sekarang kau baru menyesal? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu, Ichigo?" Ucap Rukia dingin.

Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya, dia tahu Rukia tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah. Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah sampai menunggu jawaban dari Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafasnya begitu berat, dipalingkan kembali mukanya menatap sang Jeruk yang terlihat depresi itu, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua kejadian hari ini, Jeruk." Rukia pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mematung menatap bayangan Rukia yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

xXxXx

* * *

_**Words don't come easily like, 'Forgive me…'**_

Seminggu berlalu sejak insiden 'penculikan' yang di lakukan Ichigo. Seluruh penjuru kampus pun gempar dan membicarakan kasus tersebut. Tentu saja hal ini jadi hot news paling laris di kampus saat ini. Sudah kesekian kalinya Rukia menghela nafas saat dirinya tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus. Semua mata yang melintas disana memandang ke arahnya. Bagaimana Rukia tidak risih karena dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kampusnya.

Kita tidak akan menyorot Rukia kali ini, tapi seseorang dengan rambut nyentriknya tengah termenung duduk di taman belakang kampus. Ichigo tengah menunggu Senna yang tiba-tiba meminta untuk menemui dirinya. Entah apa yang akan Senna katakan, Ichigo sudah siap dengan semuanya. Lagipula, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Senna. Kalau tidak semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai. Senna terlihat sedang berjalan menghampiri tempatnya.

"Yo." Sapa Senna singkat. Dia jadi lebih pendiam.

"Senna, aku…" Senna langsung memotong pembicaraan Ichigo, "Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas masalah yang kemarin, Ichigo."

"Justru aku ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepadamu."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti maksud Senna. Senna pun akhirnya mulai bercerita tentang semuanya, termasuk rencana Grimmjow.

"Sebenarnya Grimmjow-lah yang menyuruhku mendekatimu. Karena ingin memastikan apakah kau sudah melupakan Rukia apa belum." Apa? Ichigo tidak merespon, ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita Senna selanjutnya, "Akhirnya aku mendekatimu dan menyatakan cinta kepadamu. Ternyata reaksimu malah sama seperti perkiraan Grimmjow. Dasar Ichigo bodoh~"

"Tunggu dulu, Senna! Jadi intinya kau menyatakan suka padaku semua karena Grimmjow?" Akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu. Berarti selama ini?

"Ya. Dan ternyata Grimmjow benar, kau ini membosankan~" Keluh Senna, "Kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku tidak menyatakan cinta padamu, Ichigo." Senna pun mulai berbalik membelakangi Ichigo. Dilangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Ichigo, meninggalkan Ichigo yang terpana menatapnya, sadar bahwa selama ini dia masuk dalam permainan yang Grimmjow buat.

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Senna. Dia terpaksa berbohong untuk kata-katanya yang terakhir, karena sejujurnya Senna sudah tertarik dengan Ichigo setelah mengenal pria itu lebih dalam. Ichigo yang ketus, yang selalu mempunyai kerutan permanen di dahinya, yang selalu bicara seperlunya saja. Mana mungkin dia tidak tertarik dengan Ichigo. Senna berpikir, mungkin Rukia berpikiran sama sepertinya, alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan Ichigo. Ah, Senna berusaha untuk kuat, merelakan seseorang yang dicintai emang sulit namun sekali lagi Senna sudah merelakannya.

Air mata yang sedaritadi di pendam kini memaksa untuk keluar. Senna akhirnya tidak kuat untuk menahan semuanya, lebih baik dia mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya. Tanpa menyadari Grimmjow menghampirinya, menatap lembut gadis yang sedang menangis di depannya.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi pengganti Ichigo dihatimu, Senna?"

"Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan rayuan gombalmu itu, Grimmjow!" Senna merona merah dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Grimmjow yang hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Pandangannya kembali menatap Ichigo yg masih berada di bangku taman belakang. Sepertinya kini giliran dirinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

xXxXx

* * *

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ichigo?" Tanya Grimmjow ketika melihat tatapan Ichigo yang begitu lekat menatap dirinya. Pandangan hazel brown Ichigo benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dirinya butuh penjelasan.

"Semuanya." Satu jawaban singkat Ichigo memulai penjelasan Grimmjow.

"Aku malas kalau disuruh cerita dari awal lagi." Ucap Grimmjow, "Intinya aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Byakuya-san saja."

"Dari Kuchiki Byakuya?" Ichigo semakin bingung lantaran nama Byakuya jadi terbawa dalam pembicaraan. Berarti semua yang terjadi ada hubungannya dengan Kuchiki Byakuya?

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Otakku terlalu pusing untuk menerima semua kenyataan itu." Jawab Ichigo akhirnya. Perlahan hembusan angin pun bergerak menggoyangkan rambut orangenya dan milik Grimmjow.

"Aku memang memiliki janji dengan Rukia…" Baju putih Grimmjow terbang tertiup angin. Punggungnya terlihat begitu kokoh membelakangi Ichigo, "Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan janji masa lalu. Sekarang semuanya terserah padamu, Ichigo. _Take it or Leave it_." Grimmjow pun kembali melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo yang tengah berpikir.

Kata-kata Grimmjow benar adanya. Ichigo harus memilih. Kini tidak ada lagi halangan yang mengganggu jalannya. Yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan ketua penerus Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk merestui hubungannya dengan Rukia.

xXxXx

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya tengah sibuk mengerjakan semua dokumen-dokumen penting di atas mejanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan seseorang yang tengah bingung menatapnya di bangku tamu ruang kerjanya. Ya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menemui Byakuya. Dengan resiko penolakan terhadap sang ketua muda tersebut. Tapi anehnya, Byakuya mempersilakannya masuk.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, suara detik jarum jam mengalun pelan mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka. Ichigo semakin bosan disuruh menunggu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan,

"Aku…"

"Kau mencintai Rukia?" Byakuya langsung memotong kata-kata Ichigo. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama ditujukan hanya untuknya. Pertanyaan Byakuya tidak lepas dari itu, saat dia bertemu dengan Byakuya di cafe dekat kampusnya.

Waktu itu Ichigo tidak bisa menjawabnya karena dirinya merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Rukia. Tapi kali ini Ichigo tidak akan ragu-ragu mengatakannya,

"Ya! Aku mencintainya."

"Apa kau yakin bisa membahagiakannya dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang?"

"Ya!"

"Kau bisa memberikan apa untuk membahagiakan Rukia?" Ichigo terdiam dengan semua kata-kata Byakuya yang menyudutkannya. Kali ini Ichigo tidak akan kalah,

"Mungkin kedengarannya klase. Tapi aku akan memberikan semua hidupku untuknya." Ucap Ichigo begitu tegas. Pancaran hazel yang menatap mata abu-abu Byakuya begitu tajam.

Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Ichigo. Dia menaruh sebuah surat beramplop putih polos di depan meja Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil dan membuka surat tersebut. Mata hazelnya kembali membulat sempurna. Surat itu ternyata sebuah beasiswa dari Oxford University.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerti tulisan di dalam surat itu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ucap Byakuya dingin.

"Aku tahu ini beasiswa! Maksudku untuk apa kau memberikan aku ini?" Jelas Ichigo.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau kau yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakan Rukia, kan?" Jelas Byakuya. Ichigo mengangkat setengah alisnya, "Pergilah kau kesana. Jadilah seseorang yang pantas untuk menantu Kuchiki."

Ichigo lumayan kaget mendengar penjelasan Byakuya. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Byakuya merestuinya dengan Rukia?

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kampus begitu saja…"

"Aku sudah mengurus semua tentang kepindahanmu. Tentang keluargamu juga tidak perlu di khawatirkan. Sepertinya ayahmu setuju-setuju saja." Jelas Byakuya kalem.

APA? Dahi Ichigo semakin mengeriyit menatap Byakuya. Ternyata petinggi Kuchiki ini mengatur semuanya dengan seenaknya. Meskipun kesal, Byakuya ternyata memang saudara Rukia. Sifat mereka yang ini sangat mirip. Tidak bisa berkomentar, Ichigo mendengus pelan.

"Kalau memang benar katamu, akan kulakukan." Ujar Ichigo. Kakinya mulai melangkah menghampiri pintu keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

xXxXx

* * *

_**Now I will say, 'I Love You…'**_

Ichigo – P.O.V –

Kutelusuri kodidor rumah Kuchiki. Baru kusadari rumah ini ternyata begitu luas. Aneh juga dengan kata-kata Byakuya, kenapa aku lupa bertanya kepadanya, yah? Apa karena auranyakah?

Masa bodoh lah! Yang penting masalah sekarang aku harus meyakinkan Rukia. Sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak melihat sosoknya dimanapun. Dasar Midget, dia memang pandai menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Tapi kini, sosoknya kembali tertangkap mataku. Jendela kodidor yang memperlihatkan hamparan taman bunga di belakang kediaman Kuchiki. Seorang gadis memakai gaun putih kesukaannya. Violet yang terpancar mempercantik rambut hitamnya yang dikunci tinggi dengan pita yang sama dengan warna bajunya. Gadis itu… Rukia…

Ah… Rukia memang cantik. Tidak heran ayah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bidadari'. Pesona yang terpancar tidak diragukan lagi, sanggup membuat jantungku berdetak begitu kencang.

Tubuhku seakan membeku, terpaku pada satu titik yaitu menatap Rukia. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Rukia menatap ke arahku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatapku terus, Ichigo?" Teriak Rukia dari arah bawah. Seketika itu pula membuyarkan lamunanku. Entah sihir apa yang di pakai Rukia. Tapi rasanya, aku semakin tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganku. Aku ingin terus menatap paras yang menggoda itu. Dia hanya milikku, aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan bodohku untuk yang kedua kalinya! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Rukia pergi dari sisiku!

"RUKIA~!" Tidak peduli dengan situasi dan kondisi di sekitar, aku berteriak, "AKU MENCINTAIMU! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Kulihat wajah Rukia merona merah, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"TAWAKE! LIHAT KEADAAN SEKITARMU, BAKA!" Rukia salah tingkah.

Aku tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang berada disana. Semuanya menatap kearahku dan Rukia. Ya, entah apa yang merasuki otakku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua petinggi-petinggi Kuchiki yang menatap tajam ke arahku.

"IKUTLAH KE LONDON BERSAMAKU, RUKIA~!"

Rukia langsung berlari menuju tempatku. Dengan panik dia mengitari tangga dan kodidor dan langsung menuju tempatku. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, dia berusaha menyadarkanku.

"Otakmu sudah pindah ke dengkul yah, Baka!" Seru Rukia mengomel, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ikutlah ke London bersamaku, Rukia." Kukatakan sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Aku akan ikuti saran dari Byakuya untuk menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu."

"Lalu, kau pikir dengan sikap sok coolmu itu aku akan bilang setuju?" Ucap Rukia jutek. Hahaha, aku tahu dia salah tingkah, tapi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya itu.

Aku malas kalau harus berbasa-basi. Mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata memang bukan keahlianku. Kuraih tangan kanannya, kusisipkan sebuah permata yang mengikat diriku dengan dirinya. Sebuah cincin perak putih polos melingkar sempurna di jari manis kanannya. Ah, ternyata aku tidak salah. Ukurannya sangat pas di jari Rukia.

Rukia kembali menatapku heran, violetnya membulat sempurna. Begitu cantik…

"Aku janji, aku akan menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu." Itulah janji yang kuucapkan hanya untuk Rukia. Kutunjukkan pasangan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kananku kepadanya.

Rukia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, mungkin terharu dengan kata-kataku ataukah? Ya sudahlah, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Kali ini dia tidak melawan, bahkan membalas pelukanku. Ya, sekarang aku bisa tenang. Aku sudah memberikan 'tanda' untuk Rukia. Dia ikut atau tidak bersamaku, yang penting aku sudah memberikan semua cintaku padanya.

"Ichigo, kapan kau akan berangkat ke London?" Tanya Rukia.

"Besok."

"Hah? Besok?"

Sebenarnya aku juga kaget dengan keberangkatan yang serba mendadak ini. Tapi Byakuya ternyata sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya demi Rukia. Aku tahu Byakuya sangat menyayangi Rukia, itu terlihat dari semua pertanyaannya kepadaku.

"Ikutlah denganku, Rukia."

"Aku harus bilang ke Byakuya-niisama dulu."

"Kalau gitu, menyusul saja, yah." Ucapku sambil memeluknya manja. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Inikah rasanya kebahagian yang timbul setelah penantian selama 5 tahun? Sepertinya iya…

Ichigo – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

_Narita Airport…_

Rangiku, Grimmjow, dan Senna tengah mengantar kepergian seseorang. Ya, Ichigo hari ini akan berangkat ke London sesuai rencana kemarin. Pesawat yang mengantarnya akan take off jam 10 pagi. Ada yang janggal, Rukia tidak hadir mengantarkan kepergiannya. Ichigo mengamati suasana sekitar yang ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara.

"Rangiku-san, kenapa Rukia tidak datang?" Bisik Senna kepada Rangiku yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Nanti dia juga muncul. Tenang saja, Senna-chan~" Jawab Rangiku sama sekali tidak cemas.

"Hey, Ichigo. Jangan sampai nyasar disana, oke?" Ucap Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa keluargamu tidak mengantarmu?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka. Lagipula kemarin aku sudah berpamitan dengan mereka." Jawab Ichigo. Ya, ini bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang penting dia sudah bilang kepada Ayah dan kedua saudaranya. Selama mereka mengijinkan, bagi Ichigo tidak masalah mereka tidak mengantar.

Panggilan penumpang menuju London pun terdengar, Ichigo tengah bersiap menggeret koper besarnya untuk cek in. Sebelum itu, dia berpamitan dengan semua teman-teman yang mengantar kepergiannya.

"Sudah yah. Aku duluan."

"Tidak mau menunggu Rukia dulu?" Tanya Rangiku yang mulai cemas karena Rukia tidak kunjung muncul.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku yakin dia pasti menungguku." Jawab Ichigo yakin. Meskipun dia sedikit kecewa karena Rukia tidak mengantar kepergiannya.

"Sudah yah." Ichigo melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah maju. Semua yang mengantarkan kepergiannya membalas lambaian itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, kemana si Rukia? Kenapa dia tidak mengantar Ichigo?" Tanya Senna masih penasaran dengan tindakan Rukia.

"Pasti dia sudah mempunyai rencana." Tebak Rangiku sambil manggut-manggut.

"Pastinya. Tidak mungkin Rukia diam menunggu saja, kan?" Grimmjow setuju dengan Rangiku. Mereka pun akhirnya berlalu dari situ. Menemani kepergian Ichigo yang sudah memasuki bandara.

xXxXx

* * *

Ichigo terdiam duduk diam di tempat para penumpang menunggu pesawatnya tiba. Dilihatnya kearah luar jendela, terhampar pemandangan pesawat-pesawat besar yang berbaris dengan begitu rapi. Hazelnya menerawang jauh. Mungkinkah Rukia akan menyusulnya? Apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan?

"Midget…" Ichigo bergumam. Entah kenapa dia ingin bertemu Rukia sekarang.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Jeruk?"

Ichigo langsung mendongak mencari sumber suara yang sangat di kenalnya. Suara yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Sebuah suara yang selalu mencerahkan hari-harinya. Terlihat Rukia sambil membawa koper yang sama dengan Ichigo. Tentu saja sang jeruk menatapnya heran.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kenapa? Aku akan pergi ke London." Jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Hah?" Ichigo bengong, "Bukannya waktu itu kau tidak mau ikut?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Memangnya kalau aku bilang tidak setuju itu berarti aku tidak pergi? Dasar Jeruk B-O-D-O-H~!"

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Ternyata memang sang bulan membutuhkan matahari yang selalu melindungi sinarnya. Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo meraih tubuh Rukia dan memeluknya, tanpa peduli dengan semua orang disana.

"Hey penggemar Chappy, mau jadi pacarku?" Bisik Ichigo lembut.

"Jujur saja aku lebih suka hubungan kita seperti ini, Jeruk."

"Kalau begitu, 'mau jadi istriku', Rukia?" Ichigo mengganti pertanyaannya. Dikecupnya mesra bibir mungil yang selalu bertengger manis diwajah Rukia.

Rukia membalas lumatan lidah Ichigo. Menciumnya dengan penuh cinta, kali ini dirinya tidak akan segan-segan berkata, "Tentu saja, Jeruk~"

Hari itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Ichigo untuk tinggal di London. Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia dan menuntunnya menuju pesawat tujuan mereka. Dan dalam hitungan menit pun pesawat siap landas. Mereka pun meninggalkan kota Karakura untuk sementara.

Tidak terasa waktu pun berputar semakin cepat. Rasanya semuanya seperti sebuah dongeng. Dan tentu saja satu cerita yang sanggup memberikan mimpi untuk siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Roda kehidupan pun berputar seperti bumi yang tidak pernah lepas dari aktivitasnya. Manusia yang lahir setiap tahunnya. Dan juga cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun tengah berlari menyusuri taman bermain di kota Karakura. Senja yang mengalunkan hembusan angin sepoi terasa begitu sejuk. Sinar redup yang disuguhkan terlihat begitu menentramkan jiwa. Seorang gadis tengah menikmati moment itu sambil duduk mengawasi sang buah hatinya yang tengah bermain dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Ah, itulah sunset baginya. Dua buah matahari yang kini selalu menyinari hari-harinya. Kebahagian yang selalu dia nantikan selama ini kini telah digenggamnya.

Gadis itu menghirup udara begitu kuat, seakan tidak ada lagi udara yang akan dihirupnya. 7 tahun sudah berlalu sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk memberikan dirinya kepada seseorang yang dicintainya. 7 tahun pulalah hadir sang buah hati dari bukti cinta mereka berdua.

Pertemuan singkat secara tidak sengaja memang kadang selalu menimbulkan keajaiban. Pertemuan singkat di malam itu memulai awal dari segalanya. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka…

Sang gadis kembali terbuai dalam masa lalunya, mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangkanya. Seulas senyum muncul dari kedua pipi mungilnya. Dirinya bergumam…

"_**Bertemu denganmu adalah awal dari segalanya…"**_

"_**Orange Sun & Chappy White"**_

~ F I N ~

* * *

~ Icchy's Corner ~

HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA INI CERITA TAMAT JUGA! DAN FIC PERTAMA ICCHY YG TAMAT! *nangis bahagia...

I LOVE HAPPY ENDING! *Ga ada yg tanya

I REALLY LOVE HAPPY ENDING! *Dibilangin ga ada yg tanya Plak!

Icchy ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat semua reader yg bersedia membaca cerita Gaje ini... ^^a

This is My Present For You In Valentine's day ~

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**choco purple**

**greengroophy**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**yuuna hihara**

**Ichi Nightray**

**Yoshizo Kurochi**

**Ruki Yagami 'Upain Jeruk**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Min-chan Cassiopeia**

**Wi3nter**

**2Phoenix7**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**ojou-chan**

**Sader VectizenIchi**

**Arlheaa**

**MeoNg**

**EJEY series**

**TravellingWilbury Lumeca**

**Raraa Ruuki-Chan Kuchiki**

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**

**Jee-eugene**

**Rio-Lucario**

**erikyonkichi**

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

**Kyucchi**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Chappy Ruru**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**Aoi Mizuuhara**

**umi aoi**

**aka yamada**

**Lily Hikari-chan**

**SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu5**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold**

**curio cherry**

**De Alice Kurosaki**

**Mikan kuchiki**

**Kianhe Tsuji**

**Ruki Poisonberry**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**mieya chappyberry**

**Reina Rukii**

**n KAMU yg sudah membaca cerita ini :D**

HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! *Bungkuk bareng IchiRuki

Dengan ini Orange Sun & Chappy White

**T A M A T**

*huhuhuu T_T

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAH ~

REVIEW DONG ~

KAN UDAH TERAKHIR

DOUMO ~ :D

SEKALI LAGI REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D


End file.
